BITTERSWEET SYMPHONY
by taia himura
Summary: Hinata es una chica que se esfuerza dia a dia para salir adelante y demostrar que es fuerte, pero el destino le tiene reservada una gran leccion, POR QUE LA VIDA ES UNA SINFONIA AGRIDULCE, Y todos los caminos lleban a un mismo lugar al CORAZON.ITAXHINXNAR
1. LLUVIA DE SANGRE

**Hola espero que les guste; primera nota, lo que esta en cursivas es el pasado.**

**Segundo, es una historia universo alterno, es como una época moderna con grandes ciudades, la villa es como una ciudad oculta, eso mas adelante lo voy a explicar mas a fondo okis, espero que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo la disfrute y espero que con el paso de los capis logre mi meta juntar 100 comentarios, yo creo que cuando lo logre haré una gran fiesta y estarán invitados o al menos actualizare aun mas rápido okis, entonces a leer.**

**tercero, los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen y esto no lo hago con fines de lucro.

* * *

**

CAPITULO PRIMERO _"__**LLUVIA DE SANGRE**_"

* * *

La noche era oscura y silenciosa, la luna estaba en el firmamento grande blanquecina y acompañada por su sequito de estrellas. 

El viento traía consigo el aroma de cerezos y la brisa hacía bailar las flores que caían lentamente de los árboles. Una noche hermosa para los enamorados, pero esa noche no había enamorados en las tristes calles de la villa de la ola, solo había la soledad y el terror.

Los guardias de la organización "serpientes" habían tomado la ciudad hacía meses y nadie había podido detener su tráfico tanto de personas como de drogas y armas.

Esa pobre ciudad estaba viviendo en carne propia los estragos de la pobreza extrema. No había esperanza en las miradas de su habitantes, no había amor en las palabras de los padres, no había nada ya.

La misión de recuperación era una misión de clase "S", no cualquier ninja podía realizarla; sólo aquellos que fueran de la elite de ANBU podrían siquiera entrar en la fortaleza de los "Serpientes" cuando estaba su líder Orochimaru. Pero esa noche no estaba el ni su elite principal, por lo que un ninja se introdujo con toda cautela en la ciudad dando muestras de sus habilidades casi mágicas.

En la elite de la Villa de la Hoja la encargada de llevar el orden en las naciones y la encargada de controlar a los ninjas era Tsunade, una mujer legendaria. Se corría el rumor de un ninja con habilidades especiales, un ninja que bien se podría definir como mágico pero nadie, sólo la Hokage lo conocía.

El ninja se introdujo hasta estar en la plaza principal donde los malhechores se encontraban reunidos, salió de las sombras y caminó lentamente hacia ellos con su espada desenfundada. Los villanos le vieron y se rieron. Nadie era tan osado. Sacaron sus shurikens y apuntaron, soltaron sus armas sobre el ninja, "grave error".

Una burbuja de luz le rodeó y las estrellas de metal cayeron al suelo. Sonrió y con el viento meciendo sus largos cabellos negros, blandió su espada. En cuestión de segundos había limpiado la primera parte de la ciudad, pero aún quedaba trabajo por realizar. Sin duda sus compañeros ANBU entrarían a la mañana siguiente sin nada de trabajo pesado.

* * *

Sasuke miraba molesto el cielo. Él era el líder del grupo ANBU que escoltaba a Hinata, pero él era el único que sabía el verdadero plan de la Hokage; desde hacía tres años él y Hinata eran buenos amigos, pasaban las tardes entrenando y él trataba de que ella aprendiera a disparar bien la pistola ligera que su padre le había regalado, pero no lo conseguía por más que se esforzaba. 

Suspiró al escuchar unos disparos a la lejanía, seguramente la cosa se había puesto un poco difícil, pero sabía que Hinata era capaza de salir sin ningún rasguño, y si tenía problemas para eso estaba su comunicador personal.

Suspiró otra vez al pensar en las grandiosas habilidades de la heredera Hyuuga, y saber que su familia no sabía nada de eso.

Hiashi la había corrido de su casa hacía dos meses por que decía que era una desgracia para su clan, pero lo que no sabía es que Hinata era "el demonio de ojos blancos".

En el clan Hyuuga al igual que en algunos otros clanes, entre ellos el Uchiha, se encontraban habilidades especiales entre descendientes, habilidades que sólo lo heredaba uno por generación. Pero para desgracia del clan Hyuuga, a pesar de ser unos de los más fuertes (actualmente el más fuerte), hacía tres generaciones atrás que la línea sucesora se había roto.

Su habilidad, "El **Byakugan** (白眼, _"Ojo Blanco", "visión pura" u "Ojo Maldito"_)" se caracteriza porque el que lo tiene, al usarlo aparecen venas alrededor de los ojos (además todo el clan se caracteriza por tener los ojos blancos), esta habilidad permite ver en un radio de 360 grados, excepto justo detrás de la primera vértebra, ahí su vista es nula. Los pertenecientes al Clan Hyuuga lo mezclan con su taijutsu especial, esta mezcla es una gran combinación, ya que el Byakugan revela los puntos por donde corre el flujo de chakra de su enemigo (361 puntos, de ellos 64 principales), permitiendo al usuario saber donde se ubican y golpearlos con las palmas de las manos (o cualquier otra parte del cuerpo, pero ello conlleva una mayor dificultad) mediante un taijutsu llamado "Juuken" ('Golpe Apacible' o 'Golpe Suave'), que al ser golpeado tus puntos vitales van flaqueando y mientras más eres golpeado, menos chakra puedes controlar y al final es casi imposible ejecutar ningún Jutsu ('técnica'). En resumen obstruye los flujos de chakra del oponente para que no pueda manipular su chakra correctamente. Además de que permite crear con la energía de su entorno una gran barrera circular de protección que es impenetrable, también dependiendo del usuario pueden lograr desarrollar otras habilidades, por ejemplo el poder adivinar los movimientos de los adversarios o ver el pasado y el futuro a voluntad o simplemente sumergirlo en ilusión que crea en su sistema nervioso reacciones como si fueran verdaderas causando la muerte.

Pero hace tres generaciones que esta habilidad ha desaparecido, por lo que Hinata en lugar de tener ojos blancos como los demás, los tiene grises con toques morados. Al nacer y ver ese defecto Hiashi-sama comenzó a despreciar a su hija.

O eso es lo que se cuenta, pero la realidad sólo la conocen Sasuke Uchiha y la Hokage. Era una verdad que podría destrozar para siempre a Hinata, la cual no ha comentado nada de sus habilidades especiales con su padre, por que cuando ella contaba con 6 años, su madre le enseño a controlar su habilidad y le hizo jurar que jamás le diría a su padre lo que podía hacer con ésta.

Esa promesa le había costado cara a la joven, ya que recibió los maltratos de su padre y los desprecios de su clan por creerla inútil.

Pero ella tiene buenos amigos, como Sasuke, Kiba, Shino y jamás se ha sentido sola, y lo mejor es que le gusta ver a Naruto, su gran amor y se esfuerza día a día para llamar su atención sin conseguirlo por que el joven Uzumaki es muy despistado.

Desde que tenia seis años ella había entrado a la escuela de habilidades especiales de konoha, donde había conocido a sus actuales amigos, ellos se desarrollaban ahí para llegar a ser el arma secreta de konoha "Ninjas", todos tenían habilidades especiales, desde la curación asta la fortaleza.

Pero ella era diferente a todos, desde el primer día se noto que ella era débil, su cuerpo era débil en cuanto a fuerza se refiere, pero su agilidad junto su reflejos le daban una ventaja contra sus compañeros.

Pero no era lo suficiente mente buena para darle renombre a su clan, por lo que su padre la despreciaba.

Pero ella cuando tenia ganas de llorar siempre se resguardaba en el bosque, lloraba sola y practicaba sola, asta que una tarde de invierno, sus sollozos fueron escuchados por Naruto, el chico hiperactivo de la clase, el chico que no se dejaba vencer por nada y que creía que su destino cada quien lo forja, el chico que era su ejemplo a seguir.

Ese día había sido diferente, ella lloraba por que su padre la había puesto a pelear contra su hermana que era tres años menor, y mas sin embargo la había derrotado fácilmente.

Ella poseía su **Byakugan, **pero no podía utilizarlo, si lo utilizaba seria fuerte si, pero rompería la promesa que le había hecho a su madre.

Desde esa tarde Naruto siempre la ayudaba a entrenar, aun cuando no mejoraba mucho, pero así se fue haciendo amiga de los demás chicos del instituto, por desgracia cuando se graduaron a los quince, ella paso a formar parte del equipo especial de Sasuke, lo que aparte de alejarla de sus compañeros de equipo habitual (Shino y Kiba), provoco los celos de algunas de sus amigas, por verla tanto tiempo junto con el chico genio.

Pero eso paso a segundo plano cuando comenzó a realizar misiones de alto riesgo, por que si le preocupaba la relación con sus amigas, pero sabia que primero era terminar las misiones con éxito.

Hinata se recargo en la pared del edificio principal, ya había limpiado casi toda la ciudad, estaba cansada y miro a la luna, estaba en cuarto creciente, casi apunto de desaparecer por unos días, recargo su espada en la pared mientras se dejaba resbalar por esta cerro los ojos y suspiro, preguntándose internamente que pensaría Naruto si supiera la verdad.

Ella simplemente no quería pensar en eso, sentía que le mentía al chico de ojos azules, sentía que lo estaba defraudando de cierta manera.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no vio los ojos rojos que la observaban desde la oscuridad de la calle.

Los primeros rayos del sol nacieron al igual que la esperanza para las personas, Hinata sonrió sin duda se había ganado un rico baño en su jacuzzi, al llegar al hotel seria lo primero que haría.

Saco un pañuelo y limpio su espada, esa espada que daba un brillo azulado la hoja al contacto con los rayos de la luna, una espada que apareció un día en su ventana, solo con un listón rojo y un colar de cadenas unidas por tres dijes en distintas secciones, los dijes eran de plata opaca y en el centro tenían una piedra morada, un dije que siempre traía consigo, al igual que aquel que se lo había regalado, aun cuando ella no lo conocía.

* * *

_Se escuchaba a través__ del bosque los pasos presurosos de alguien que corría por su vida, tras ella un hombre lleno de ira de resentimiento de frustración y dolor._

_Ella corrí__a a todo lo que sus piernas le permitían. Debía salir viva de ahí, debía avisarle a él, debía llegar hasta su meta, pero tras pasar por una piedra sus pasos se trastabillaron y cayó irremediablemente al suelo._

_La sangre corrí__a por su fina piel blanca, sus ojos blancos miraban al cielo. Ya había llegado la hora de su juicio, la hora de su muerte. Miró al cielo e intento no llorar. Después de todo, ese destino se le había trazado desde el momento en que dio el primer paso en la mansión principal Hyuuga._

**--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

_Desde el día en que conoció a su prometido Hiashi Hyuuga, su vida se vio marcada por un lazo de infelicidad y dolor. Y es que al principio ella pensó que con el tiempo la llegaría a amar tanto como ella se lo había propuesto pero, no ocurrió así. Ella sólo era una muñeca que adornaba las habitaciones de la mansión Hyuuga, sólo era un adorno más; majestuoso, hermoso… pero vacío y sin vida._

_Ella era la hija primogénita de una de las familias que comprendían la rama principal Hyuuga. Desde pequeña fue comprometida a Hiashi, pero jamás había intercambiado palabras con ella, incluso las pocas veces que se encontraban en la misma habitación en la evitaba en todo lo posible._

_Y cuando llegó su feliz matrimonio ella estaba tan ilusionada con que las cosas cambiaran, pero no pasó nada. Sólo las noches cuando se encontraban en el dormitorio principal pasaban a formar parte el uno del otro, pero hasta en esos momentos ella lo sentía frío, distante y seco._

_Pasado el primer año, ella ya se había resignado a ser sólo un fantasma en la casa, pero ese año tuvo que ir de misión. Su trabajo como ninja elite era lo único que la mantenía con vida, y esa misión a Suna fue su salvación y también su perdición._

_Ahí conoció a Mamoru Uchiha, un chico de su misma edad, 19 años, divertido, simpático y guapo._

_Él se la pasaba hablando, bromeando y mirando el mundo desde otra perspectiva._

_Su misión era llevar a una gran general de Suna junto con su familia de incógnito hasta Suna. Ella iba atenta a todo y él parecía tan despreocupado, siempre haciendo chistes y bromas, ella envidió muy internamente la luz de él._

_Al llegar a Suna les dieron órdenes de estar ahí por tres semanas._

_Ella pasaba la mayor parte del día encerrada en la biblioteca leyendo, tal como lo hacía en su casa, pero algo pasó; una noche mientras se preparaba para dormir, algo tocó a su ventana, inquietada ya que se encontraba el balcón a una muy considerable altura. Se acercó y cual fue su sorpresa al ver al joven Uchiha ahí parado con una gran sonrisa, la luna estaba a su espalda y las estrellas brillaban como jamás las había visto._

_El no esperó respuesta y la jaló, haciendo caer a los dos, pero el evitó el golpe con ella en brazos. La llevo hasta el centro del pueblo, ella se sentía avergonzada por que vestía un lindo fondo de dormir, delgado de color azul claro y de tirantes, pero parecía un vestido como el que usaban las demás jóvenes de la aldea._

_Él le enseñó el festival; fueron juntos a los juegos de destreza aunque ella no pronunciaba palabra alguna. Le regaló un oso de peluche y un pez dorado, al igual que muchos dulces, ya para terminar la velada se sentaron a ver los fuegos artificiales._

_- ¿Por qué haces esto?- dijo ella con un deje de tristeza en su palabras._

_- Por un momento llegue a creer que eras muda- el miró a la joven y soltó un tenue suspiro- es que no puedo soportar que una hermosa mariposa como tu muera encerrada en una burbuja de tristeza y soledad- ante tales palabras Jessa comenzó a llorar. Él la abrazo trasmitiéndole todo su cariño y ella desahogó sobre su pecho todo su dolor, hasta que se quedo dormida._

_A la mañana siguiente recibió una carta de Hiashi, decía que regresara lo antes posible pero ella rompió el papel. _

_Vio las hermosas flores sobre su cama y decidió por una vez en su vida tentar al destino, enfrentarlo de cara._

**----**

_La primera semana ella salía a conocer la ciudad de la mano de Mamoru, era un mundo totalmente distinto al que ella conocía, era un mundo en donde la luz brillaba a diario guiada por la alegría. Él le enseñaba que la soledad en una fría casa sólo provocaba dolor. Le mostró que de la mano de un amigo el sol sale más temprano y no se oculta, sólo se transforma en luna._

_Esas tres semanas fueron las más hermosas de su vida; jamás se había sentido tan querida y protegida, pero sabía que eso terminaría pronto. Mamoru la cuidaba, la alentaba a seguir adelante, era la luz en su camino, el sol en la noche, agua dulce en el mar. Cuando estaban de camino de regreso aún les faltaba un día andando, ella vio que Mamoru se puso serio, habían caminado tres horas y él no había dicho nada. Se comenzó a preocupar y se acerco a él. Lo vio y se puso frente a él._

_- ¿Te ocurre algo?, estás muy callado- Mamoru la miró a los ojos y suspiró. después la tomó de los hombros mirándola fijamente._

_- ¿Preferirías ser un traidor a tu aldea o a tu corazón? - Jessa no sabía que responder, sólo cerró los ojos. Sintió que él la jalaba hacia sí._

_- A mi aldea - fue el susurro que dijo antes de que sus labios se unieran._

_Fue un beso tierno, lento y suave, demostrando todo lo que era el amor en su expresión más sublime. Ella jamás se sintió tan amada nunca, ni siquiera por sus padres, y él no quería que ella se separara jamás de su lado._

_Desde el primer momento en que la vio se enamoró de ella. Sabía que estaba atrapada y deseo con todo su ser el poder salvarla, una solitaria lagrima rodó por la mejilla de ella, y después permanecieron momentos abrazados. Los dos se amaban y eso les provocaba un dulce dolor._

_Cuando llegaron a la villa ella se dirigió a su casa mientras que él entregó el reporte. Yondaime, un amigo de la infancia vio algo diferente en su cara; se veía el rastro del amor, un amor que era muy peligroso, pero que es una rosa sin espinas._

_La discusión no se hizo esperar, todo el clan Hyuuga la retó por no haber regresado cuando se le ordenó, pero ella soportó todo de pie, firme y con la cabeza en alto. Sólo teniendo en su pensamiento a aquel hombre que le había enseñado que era una mariposa libre._

_Hiashi la miraba perplejo, ella que siempre era sumisa y jamás levantaba la voz, ni daba opinión, siquiera parecía al fin haberse librado del hechizo de control que el clan ejercía sobre ella, para enojo de él y para alegría de su hermano._

**----**

_Jessa se escapaba por las noches de la estricta vigilancia Hyuuga y corría a los brazos de Mamoru quien siempre le tenía un lugar nuevo lleno de sorpresas. Algunas noches las compartía con sus amigos, con Yondaime y compañía, incluso se alegró más que nadie cuando se entero que Yondaime tenia novia, cosa que sorprendió a Mamoru._

_Ella jamás había sido así de libre; jamás se había sentido tan feliz, aunque muy a menudo le había advertido Yondaime acerca de las represalias que tendría cuando se enteraran de su amor oculto._

_Pero a ella ya no le importaba siempre le decía que de todos modos algún día iba a morir._

_Pero para los ojos blancos de algunos Hyuuga su aventura no pasó desapercibida y llegó a los oídos de Hiashi quien ignoró los comentarios sintiéndose seguro de que aún tenía a su esposa bajo control. Pero eso no evitaba que de vez en cuando desquitara su coraje contra ella, era más una muñeca que recibía todo su odio a su esposa amada._

_Pero los golpes, los castigo y todo el odio no atenuaba ni un poco el amor que sentía por Mamoru._

**----**

_Ella escapaba las noches por amor, por ese amor tan puro y extasiante que le daba el Uchiha, incluso se volvió una experta burlando la más alta seguridad de Konoha. No importaba ya nada._

_Siempre por las mañanas pensaba en el porqué Hiashi la odiaba tanto, por que no simplemente la dejaba irse, por que no la daba por muerta, por que insistía en cortar sus alas._

_Una noche dejó que su amor los consumiera por completo, dando el inicio de incontables noches llenas de entrega y pasión entre el Uchiha y la Hyuuga._

_Pero con lo que ninguno de los dos contaba era con que al consumarse una relación entre un Uchiha y un Hyuuga el __**Byakugan **__pasase de ser "ojos blanco" a ser "ojos maldito". El primer cambio se vio a la mañana siguiente, sus ojos habían adquirido un tono grisáceo, oscureciéndose de apoco._

_Antes de que alguien la mirase, ella decidió ir a buscar información sobre ese cambio, para horror suyo encontró que seria su delator._

_Con cada caric__ia, con cada beso, sus ojos se oscurecían llegando a casi tonos violáceos. El simple roce de sus manos la conducía a ser descubierta pero no le importaba ella, pero a él si._

_Por lo que fue tomando el solo misiones de clase "S", por que no podía soportar la idea de ser el causante de la muerte de la mujer que amaba._

**----**

_Hiashi vio el cambio en su esposa y sus sospechas se vieron consumadas, un castigo ejemplar para la adultera, pero no lo llevó acabo. Le dio una última oportunidad._

_Los dos primeros meses pasaron lejos de Mamoru, pero una noticia alegró su corazón, pronto sería madre._

_Esa noticia alegró a todo el clan Hyuuga. Pronto nacería el heredero o heredera, y Hiashi se tragó su coraje por saber que ese hijo no era suyo._

_A los nueve meses nació una linda niña de cabellos iguales a los de su padre negros azulados y ojos grisáceas con toques lilas como los de su madre blancos para alivio de Hiashi y de la misma Jessa._

_La noticia le alegró a Mamoru aún cuando no podía tener a su hija en sus brazos. Sabía que su madre la cuidaría con amor, y sería un regalo para evitar la soledad a la mujer que amaba._

**----**

_Una noche mientras Jessa dormía a su bebe, entró Hiashi a su recamara y la tomó como suya. Reclamó lo que era suyo por derecho mas no por amor._

_Ella quedó embarazada de nueva cuenta, y sus lágrimas se hacían cada día más grandes. Una noche, aprovechando la ausencia de Hiashi Mamoru entró en la mansión Hyuuga y consoló a su otra mitad de alma._

_Ellos se amaban tanto mas sin embargo no podían irse. Cada uno tenía grandes responsabilidades y no querían arriesgar a las pequeñas Hyuuga._

**----**

_Cuando Hinata cumplió tres años, su madre se dio cuenta que ella había heredado el "ojo puro". Las habilidades casi desaparecidas del clan, ella se dedicó a mostrarle a su pequeña sus habilidades sin que nadie las descubriera y haciéndole jurar a Hinata que jamás le diría a su padre sobre su don._

_A veces se veían a escondidas Mamoru y Jessa, las noches eran largas cuando estaban separados, pero muy cortas cuando las compartían._

**----**

_Una noche mientras Jessa intentaba escapar de su prisión llamada "Hogar", escuchó una conversación donde se decía que le darían muerte al Uchiha que se había atrevido a manchar el honor de Hiashi, así que se arriesgo y salió aun perseguida por miembros del clan Hyuuga. No le importaba el dolor de las heridas, no le importaba nada, debía encontrar a Mamoru y evitar que le hicieran daño._

_Pero el tiempo no fue su aliado y cayó en el camino. Vio a lo lejos el cuerpo sin vida de su amor, lo vio ahí muerto sin duda por un Hyuuga, cerró los ojos y las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas._

_Hiashi la veía desde las sombras y notó como lentamente ella moría a causa de sus heridas, de la pérdida de sangre. Lo que no sabía es que ella ya estaba muerta desde el momento en que vio a Mamoru a lo lejos._

_Hiashi crió a sus dos hijas; siempre haciendo la diferencia entre Hinata y Hanabi; Hinata siempre era la inútil, aunque en el fondo esa tierna niña se estaba ganando un espacio muy pequeño dentro de su corazón, pero no era capaz de perdonar el que su madre lo hubiese engañado._

_Hinata jamás dejó de entrenar lo que su madre le había enseñado, jamás rompió su promesa, y los únicos que sabían sobre su don eran Sasuke y la Hokage. Ella era la mejor ninja por sus habilidades, era fuerte aunque para los ojos de su padre era una inútil._

_En el clan Hyuuga había una regla donde exigía que la heredera o heredero debiera tener un guardián. En el caso de Hinata es Neji, y si la heredera desarrolla el __**Byakugan **__comparte esta habilidad con su guardián, pero Neji jamás a sentido nada extraño, por que se dice que Hinata no nació con esa habilidad, sólo había debilitando aún más la sangre.

* * *

_

Hinata miraba las estrellas mientras intentaba tranquilizarse. Ella no sabía la verdad sobre su pasado y el único que la conocía era Jiraiya-San que durante una borrachera le contó a Sasuke.

Sasuke siempre velaba por su amiga, después de la matanza de su clan, con la única persona que se sentía a gusto era esa joven callada que sólo lo escuchaba o sólo lo acompañaba en sus tardes de soledad.

Ambos compartían juntos muchas cosas; entre eso su soledad, siempre unidos, siempre amigos.

Sasuke sabía que Hinata estaba enamorada de Naruto pero el tonto jamás le hacia caso, siempre veía por Sakura, y aun que la pelirosa era buena chica, a Sasuke jamás le llamo la atención. Incluso en algunos casos se le hacia odiosa.

Ino y la pelirosa siempre discutían sobre a quien le pertenecía, y eso lo molestaba de sobre manera, por que el no era un objeto.

Odiaba cuando Sakura molestaba a Hinata por sus tonterías sobre que pasaban muchos tiempos juntos, y la forma de sacar la frustración de la pelirosa era acercándose a Naruto, a veces los hombres son tan tontos.

* * *

Un joven de unos 23 años caminaba silenciosamente por el bosque que rodeaba a Konoha, vestía una capa negra con nubes rojas (por que carajo el akatsuki viste una capa tan gay), sus ojos rojos con tres aspas delataban su línea sucesoria. Veía desde lo lejos las murallas de la ciudad que pronto caería a los pies de su equipo. 

Unos cuantos ruidos lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones y camino un poco más.

Sobre una laguna una joven de espectacular belleza danzaba dando saltos y vueltas, se veía que su don era uno de los más fuertes entre los clanes. Sin duda era un Hyuuga, pero sus movimientos eran aún burdos y sin fuerza. Le faltaba entrenamiento, sin duda en un principio el mover el elemento agua era lo mejor para desarrollar control sobre su habilidad pero aun le faltaba mucho. Su percepción de su entorno era terrible y que decir del desperdicio de su energía, a pesar de tener la habilidad de conjugar su entorno sólo lo desperdiciaba.

Se dio la vuelta y con la imagen de esa hermosa joven en sus pupilas se retiro.

A la noche siguiente Hinata se dirigía a su rutinario entrenamiento. Cuando estaba apunto de quitarse la ropa, notó que alguien estaba frente a ella; un joven de semejanza a sasuke pero distinto. Él estaba guapísimo. Era más grande que Sasuke, de cabello negro y largo, ojos rojos con tres aspas en su iris, de no estar tocando el agua fría, habría jurado que era un sueño hermoso.

- Te he estado observando y he notado tu habilidad especial, eres fuerte- Hinata se sonrojó ante el cumplido, cuando reaccionó de pronto.

- Me viste desnuda- Hinata estaba sonrojadísima, quería que el lago se la tragara y si era un violador.

- Eso fue inevitable, pero tu cuerpo escuálido no me llamo la atención- Hinata de pronto se sintió muy ofendida.- Eres fuerte, pero no tanto como lo podrías ser. Te falta disciplina y entrenamiento duro, sólo ocupas tu habilidad especial y desperdicias tus habilidades propias… yo te voy a enseñar lo que es ser fuerte.

Hinata sintió de pronto admiración por el joven que tenía enfrente, era muy directo y sin miramientos. Era un demonio disfrazado de ángel, sin duda.

El joven de ojos rojos se acercó a Hinata y le tocó un punto justo al principio de su primera vértebra, ella se sintió de pronto mareada por un momento. Intento activar su _**Byakugan **_pero no lo consiguió.

- Lo primero será desarrollar tu condición física sin ayuda externa - Hinata miró al desconocido

- Si, Sensei- Dijo Hinata, jamás creyó que alguien la pudiera ayudar a desarrollar su Byakugan.

- No soy tu sensei, soy tu Senpai, así que primero ponte a correr veinte vueltas alrededor del lago, por la orilla tratando de no mojarte.

- Hinata obedeció sin chistear preguntándose internamente el por qué seguía las ordenes sin titubear, las ordenes de un extraño, guapo pero extraño.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente sino fuera por que Neji la tiro de la cama juraría que estaba muerta; sentía dolor en todo su cuerpo, sentía como si hubiera pasado una semana corriendo sin parar. Sin duda el entrenamiento era excesivo, pero no importaba ella debía ser fuerte. 

La primera semana fue de lo más pesado, pero pronto se fueron dando los cambios; corría más aprisa, podía esquivar con más facilidad casi todos los golpes de Neji y de sus compañeros, y siempre que alguien le preguntaba que qué había hecho para mejorar ella sonreía y les decía "madrugar".

Sasuke había salido de misión, a Hinata le hubiese encantado contarle sobre su nuevo Senpai pero debía esperar.

* * *

La tarde en que regresaba Sasuke de misión Hinata lo esperaba parada en la puerta. Por un momento le pareció ver a su Senpai a lo lejos pero al enfocar mejor no lo encontró. 

A Sasuke lo recibieron con una gran fiesta por parte de las chicas mientras que Hinata cocinaba en la casa de Sakura, miraba por la ventana pensando que tendría que salir temprano de la reunión para ir a entrenar. De pronto una voz masculina la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Hinata-chan que alegría tenerte aquí - Naruto se acercó a la Hyuuga produciendo un lindo sonrojo.

- Naruto-Kun…

Naruto tomó un poco de la mezcla dulce y suave que Hinata estaba preparando como relleno del pastel, tomó un poco con sus dedos y le puso en la nariz de la Hyuuga con una sonrisa traviesa, después se acercó a ella y lo probó. Hinata casi se desmaya.

- Está delicioso.- Naruto salio de la cocina dejando en las nubes a Hinata.

- Arigato.

Hinata siguió cocinando, olvidándose de momento de su duro entrenamiento.

* * *

La noche cayó entre risas, comida y chistes. De pronto comenzó la música en la casa de la pelirosa y Naruto sacó a bailar a Hinata. Era una pieza suave y sencilla, lenta y tierna. 

A Hinata le hubiera encantada seguir ahí junto a Naruto pero tenía una responsabilidad y excusándose diciendo que tenía que llegar temprano a casa, salió corriendo para llegar a tiempo. Se sentía en las nubes.

* * *

Neji miraba molesto el cuarto vacío de Hinata cuando pasaban de las tres de la mañana y ella no había regresado. Hiashi lo encomendó a ir por ella, y traerla a rastras si era necesario, se escuchaba fatal. Sin tomar en cuenta que para realizar eso debía primero librarse de Shino y Akamaru, después, sin duda seguirían Sasuke y Naruto, y es que no era que les tuviera miedo o algo así, pero sin duda sería una pelea muy dura y él estaba cansado de esperar todas las noches hasta las tres de la mañana a su primita que llegaba de dios sabe donde. 

Salio en dirección a la casa de Sakura Haruno, donde se sabía era la fiesta de Sasuke, con un suspiro de frustración salio de la mansión en busca de su primita.

* * *

Hinata estaba tirada en el suelo tratando de normalizar su respiración cansada mientras Itachi la veía, el avance de su pupila era asombroso pero sabía que ella podía dar aún más. 

- Mañana nos veremos a la misma hora- dio media vuelta y estaba enfocado en ir, cuando la voz entre cortada de Hinata lo detuvo.

- Senpai¿Cómo le puedo agradecer por esto?- Itachi la vio sonriendo cínicamente.

- Entrenando frente a mí como lo hacías antes- Las mejillas de Hinata ardieron de vergüenza.

- Senpai yoooo, ussstee- Itachi levanto una ceja y suspiro.

- Me gustan las chicas con cabello largo- después de eso dio media vuelta y se fue.

Hinata jamás se había sentido bonita, usaba el cabello corto y nunca se maquillaba, su ropa era holgada, sin colores vivos. Una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla, y el sentimiento de querer ser más linda se plantó en su corazón.

Quería demostrarle a su senpai que ella mejoraría en todos sus aspectos.

* * *

Neji llegó a la casa de Sakura y buscó a Hinata pero encontró a todos jugando Ps2, Soul Calibur II (si me encanta ese juego), Sasuke se extraño de verlo ahí, y salio a la puerta sin que nadie lo notase. Ni siquiera Naruto que estaba embobado mirando como Sakura golpeaba a Ino con Talim. 

- ¿Que haces aquí amargado?- dijo Sasuke

- Cuida tus palabras Uchiha- Neji miraba molesto a ese tipo por el cual sentía celos cada vez que Hinata estaba junto a él, de Naruto no se preocupaba por que ese dobe era demasiado tonto para hacerle caso a Hinata.

- Me estabas respondiendo ¿no?- a Sasuke lo sacaba de quicio, ese patán.

- Estoy buscando a Hinata-sama- Sasuke lo miró detenidamente y sintió una punzada.

- Ella se fue hace más de cinco Horas- ambos jóvenes se vieron y salieron en busca de Hinata.

* * *

Hinata caminaba lentamente asía su casa, se sentía cansada pero en sus pensamientos solo existían las palabras de Itachi "me gustan las chicas con cabello largo." 

Hinata suspiro, debía pedir un consejo pero no sabia a quien, Kurenai era una belleza por naturaleza, además de que le daba mucha pena, así que solo le quedaban tres persona, Ino, Tenten y Sakura.

Hinata por un momento se quedo mirando asía la laguna, suspiro y se quito su ropa, quedando solo en ropa interior que verdaderamente no dejaba mucho a la imaginación ya que era de encaje.

Debía desahogarse de laguna manera y sabia que con sus "Ojos blanco" podría caminar sobre el agua sin ningún problema.

* * *

**_Notas de la autora: bueno aqui esta la introduccion es por eso que no hubo muchos dialogos asi que espero sus comentarios okis cuide todos los detalles, de hecho el capi original tenia trozos de una cansion pero como me dijeron que eso no se puede hacer (y se los agradesco por que la inculta de mi no lo sabia), lo corregi y aqui esta espero que les haga gustado cuidensen y dejenme su mensajito._**

**_17-nov-2007 Mexico, D.F._**

**_TAIA HIMURA_**


	2. NOCHE SIN ESTRELLAS 1

NOTAS: NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE Y NO HAGO ESTA HISTORIA CON FINES DE LUCRO.

SUEñO CON QUE ESTA HISTORIA LLEGUE A LOS 100 REVIEWS.

SE ENCUENTRA EN UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO EN DONDE ADEMAS DE SHIRUKENS TAMBIEN HAY CELULARES, PISTOLAS ETC.

SIN MAS POR EL MOMENTO Y ÌDIENDO QUE ME DEJEN UN REVIEW CON SU OPINION LOS DEJO LEER ESTE CAPITULO QUE EN LO PERSONAL AL FINAL ME GUSTO MUCHO ESCRIBIRLO DISFRUTENLO.

* * *

_CAPITULO SEGUNDO "NOCHE SIN ESTRELLAS"

* * *

_

La noche estaba en su apogeo. La luna, grande y brillante; las estrellas se veían como manchas intermitentes de luz.

Hinata baila sobre la laguna con una gracia casi divina, mientras unos ojos rojos la observaban desde la oscuridad y una sonrisa se mostraba en el rostro del desconocido. Sin duda su pequeña era hermosa. Con esa figura grabada en sus pupilas se alejó.

* * *

Hinata se encontraba acostada boca arriba observando las estrellas. Ya no se sentía cansada, solo un poco indecisa. Sabia que debía ir a su casa… bueno, a la que era su casa ya que su padre la había corrido. Pero esa mañana había mandado una carta a su departamento diciendo que volviera.

Suspiró y se sumió en el infinito que se postraba frente a ella. Sus ojos grises se perdieron en la inmensidad al igual que su mente. De pronto sintió un llamado, cerró los ojos y no supo más de sí.

Neji llegó junto a Sasuke a la laguna y al ver el cuerpo de Hinata en el suelo ambos se preocuparon. El primero en llegar fue Neji.

Tomó a su prima y revisó sus signos vitales. Al parecer solo estaba desmayada; su piel estaba un tanto fría pero su respiración era normal.

Sasuke suspiró. Al parecer Hinata se esforzaba demasiado en su entrenamiento

Neji la cargó y la llevó a la mansión; la acomodó en su cama y la cubrió con la manta, o al menos eso intento por que Hinata lo abrazó y ya no lo soltó. Él podía sentir la respiración de ella en su cuello, sentía como su piel se erizaba al sentir ese fino contacto.

Podía percibir el dulce aroma de Hinata. Pronto el calor de él se fue trasmitiendo a ella, logrando que su temperatura se normalizara.

Él la abrazó. El tenerla ahí, tan cerca, y a la vez tan lejos. El poder estar así con ella, aun que solo fueran unos cuantos minutos, se sentía a las puertas del cielo. Era amargo pero a la vez dulce ver el paraíso y saber que las puertas estaban cerradas para él.

Hinata se movió un poco para dejar un espacio para que Neji se acostara junto a ella y él así lo hizo. Cerró los ojos y se dejo inundar hasta la última de sus células por el aroma de Hinata.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Hinata despertó un poco adolorida. Había algo que le ardía a la altura de su ombligo así que levantó un poco su playera y por poco suelta un grito al ver que en su ombligo apareció un tatuaje, rodeándolo. Parecía una llama azul, era un tatuaje muy sexy pero sin duda a su padre no le agradaría nada que ella se hubiera marcado el cuerpo de aquella manera, aun que no era su culpa. Ella no había hecho nada, suspiró y salió al baño. Debía quitarse la sensación de sudor en su piel.

Abrió la puerta del baño y cual es su sorpresa al ver ahí adentro a su primo. Él solo tenía una toalla en la cintura y podía ver su bien formado cuerpo.

Hinata solo cerró la puerta mientras su cara parecía una cereza, se dio cuenta tarde que estaba en el lado del bouke, no en su cuarto, ni en su departamento, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que vestía las ropas de Neji.

Un grito se escuchó por toda la casa, incluso hasta las habitaciones de la rama principal.

Neji intentó abrir la puerta pero Hinata la tenia agarrada. No quería ni ver la cara de su primo, debía admitir que no estaba nada mal, pero eso no le quitaba la pena, de pronto se escucharon pasos acercarse.

-¿Qué se supone que hace aquí, señorita? Enseguida le preparare el baño y…--.Momoiko, una sirvienta de la casa Hyuuga que siempre estaba al cuidado de Hinata, vio a la joven como si tuviera un bicho raro en la cara.

-Momoiko¿Por qué estoy en mi casa? Mi padre me había corrido y hasta donde recuerdo estaba yo dormida en…- para su mala suerte la puerta del baño se abrió y dejo ver a un Neji aun con toalla.

-Lo que ocurre es…- Es vez, Momoiko fue la que gritó.

-¡Tu raptaste a la señorita y la trajiste a tu cuarto, tu…!- Hinata solo vía la escena sin saber que decir, y Neji parecía que estaba comenzando a molestarse.

-Hinata-sama, usted se quedó dormida en el bosque. Su padre me pidió que la trajera de regreso pero como ya era tarde, no tuve otro remedio más que ceder mi cuarto para que usted durmiera. Después de todo no era correcto que yo entrara a su habitación.- la cosa ya parecía mas clara hasta que una cuarta voz se adentro en la conversación.

-Y para que no tuvieras frío, Neji durmió contigo. —las caras de los tres primeros voltearon entre enojados y apenados al ver a Hanabi, quien solo alzó los hombros y se perdió entre los pasillos de la gran mansión.

-OK, bueno ahora ya se por que estoy aquí, pero no entiendo para que me fue a buscar mi padre. —miró a Neji, quien tenía el seño fruncido.

-El señor ha mandado por usted. La espera en el dojo. --Momoiko le extendió un vestido a Hinata, quien lo miró sin mucho agrado. Era rosa (A ella no le agradaba mucho que digamos ese color) Además de ser corto y de tirantes.

Hinata se vistió rápidamente, se acomodó un poco su corto cabello, mientras caminaba como fantasma por la gran mansión, hasta llegar a donde se encontraba su padre.

-Padre¿Me ha llamado?- Hiashi vio a su hija y alzo una ceja despectivamente.

-Si. Toma asiento. —Hinata lo vio, confusa. ¿Acaso su padre no veía que tenia un vestido? después suspiró y así lo hizo, se sentó.

-Yo… padre…- Hiashi la interrumpió.

-Dentro de tres meses vendrán unos parientes lejanos a la casa. El 17 de julio se realizara el combate de sucesión. Tú y Hanabi van a pelear y la que gane se quedara con las riendas del clan…. —después de esa introducción, la mente de Hinata comenzó a hundirse en el dolor de saber que su padre la creía incapaz de ganarle a Hinata.-Hinata¿Me estas escuchando?- Hinata vio a su padre. Parecía molesto.

-Hai.-no sabia ni lo que había dicho pero no quería empeorar las cosas.

-Entonces¿Qué esperas para cambiarte y comenzar a entrenar con Neji?

-Pero tengo entrenamiento con mi equipo, debo retirarme.

Hiashi miró a su hija y suspiró, dándole a entender que podía irse, no sin antes advertirle que por la tarde tendría entrenamiento con Neji.

Hinata se cambió lo más rápido que pudo. Sus pantalones azules y su chamarra blanca con lila la hacían verse, hasta cierto punto, un poco desalineada pero no le importaba. Su cabello corto la hacia verse infantil. Caminaba despacio como si no quisiera que nadie la mirase, hasta que paso enfrente de la florería de Ino y vio su reflejo en el cristal bien pulido. Se sintió un poco triste y las palabras de Itachi regresaron a su mente "_tu cuerpo escuálido no me llamó la atención__, me gustan con cabello largo…_"

-Hinata¿Se te ofrece algo?--.Ino había salido a saludarla mientras planeaba comenzar a barrer.

-No nada, Ino.- Ino se quedo mirándola por largo rato.

-¿Segura?--Hinata lo dudo y después comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. Que gran diferencia existía entre la Hinata que estaba en ese momento y la Hinata que realizaba misiones casi suicidas.

-Ino¿Cómo haces para que tu cabello crezca tanto y tan hermoso?-- Ino estuvo apunto de dar de saltitos y gritar de alegría. El primer cumplido del día pero se contuvo.

-No es tanto problema. Si quieres pasa por la tarde por aquí y te ayudo a arreglar un poco tu figura.

Hinata sonrió. Dio las gracias y salió corriendo. Debía de terminar pronto el entrenamiento, ya tenia planes para en la tarde.

* * *

Naruto y Sakura se encontraban recargados en el barandal del puente principal de Konoha, mientras Sasuke prefería estas frente a ellos pero acostado en el barandal. Si alguien lo hubiera empujado seguramente se habría caído en el río, pero sabia que Sakura jamás dejaría que alguien molestara su preciado sueño.

-Sakura-chan deja que tire a ese dobe ¿Vamos, si?-- Naruto de pronto vio a la futura médico sacar una kunai y empuñarla.

-Vamos, Naruto. Tú solo inténtalo y serás el primer cuerpo que disemine por partes.- Naruto solo tragó saliva.

-No… d-déjalo así….

Sasuke, mientras tanto, escuchaba la conversación de sus amigos y sintió una presencia. De un salto se alejó del barandal y momentos después apareció Kakashi de la nada. Si Sasuke no se hubiera movido, sin duda Kakashi lo hubiera tirado al río.

-Sasuke, como siempre con tan buenos reflejos. Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo de otros dos, puesto que Sakura y Naruto están tirados en el suelo pintados de amarillo.

-Supongo que me debo de sentir afortunado- Sasuke vio a Hinata a lo lejos, Sakura ve hacía donde esta mirando Sasuke y siente celos de Hinata.

* * *

Tsunade miraba por su gran ventanal la villa de Konoha. Se sentía un aire tranquilo y pacífico, digno de una tarde soleada, pero sabia que esos días solo son el preámbulo de una gran batalla. Jiraiya le había comentado que a los alrededores se había visto a unos sujetos extraños recorriendo las carreteras, pero no había inicios que les mostraran las verdaderas intenciones de los desconocidos.

Se comenzó a sujetar la sien con los dedos pulgares. Tenía que organizar una fiesta para la llegada del Kazakage, Gaara. Y no iba a ser un trabajo sencillo, no señor. Esa fiesta debía ser algo que se recordara por un buen tiempo.

Así que miró hacía la ventana. Tal vez alguien podría llegar a ayudarle.

Abrió el cajón de su escritorio y encontró una foto de tres personas. Ella estaba en medio, vestida con tu típica yukata corta mientras que a sus lados se encontraban sus compañeros de equipo: Jiraiya la estaba abrazando mientras que ella veía de reojo a Orochimaru. Se sentía frustrada de saber que su amor de adolescente aun continuaba latente en su corazón. Suspiró y vio el atardece, deseando que los rayos del sol se llevaran tan dolorosos sentimientos.

* * *

Hinata se encontraba en el pasto retorciéndose por las cosquillas que Kiba le estaba haciendo mientras Shino miraba un árbol y veía a las hormigas trabajar, Kurenai suspiro, así era como daba por terminado el entrenamiento de esa tarde, sin duda seria una semana agitada, sabia que la Hokage estaba tensa por la llegada de Gaara del desierto, por ese motivo no había actividad ninja fuera de la ciudad.

El ver así en el suelo jugando a dos de sus pupilos y al tercero mirando al entorno pero también a sus dos amigos, se daba por bien servida.

Al ver a Hinata sonreír de esa manera, sonreía como nunca antes lo había hecho, y es que los cambios en su joven pupila desde hacia una semana eran sorprendentes quien quiera que la estuviera entrenando sabia lo que hacia y además el que Hinata obtuviera mas confianza en si misma la hacia vivir la vida en verdad.

- Creo que el entrenamiento por hoy ah terminado si quieren pueden irse o sino…- antes de que Kurenai terminara de hablar Hinata ya había tomados sus cosas y se había quitado fácilmente a Kiba ante la mirada de sorpresa de los tres presentes.

- Tengo que irme nos vemos asta mañana- Hinata ya había echado a correr mientras su maestra y amigos tenían una gotita sobre su cabeza.

- Creo que Hinata esta enamorada- las palabras de Shino se escucharon un tanto lejanas.

Si el amor podía hacer que Hinata avanzara así de rápido sin duda debía ser un amor muy fuerte, al ver una paloma volando sobre sus cabezas una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de Kurenai, pero al instante un halcón negro cayo en picada asía la paloma, las dos aves peleaban como si una danza oculta se tratase, Kurenai se sintió inquieta ante tal imagen, pero al pestañar las dos aves habían desaparecido.

* * *

Hinata había corrido asía su casa para tomar su bolsa y un poco de dinero, pero antes de salir vio a Neji y supo que su padre la llamaría para entrenar, eso afectaba sus planes, así que contuvo la respiración y salto por la ventana, saltando entre los tejados tal como lo había practicado en los árboles, su velocidad la hizo indetectable, mientras sonreía, sin duda estaba mejorando.

Neji entro en la habitación y vio la ventana abierta pero no estaba Hinata, cuando miro por la ventana la vio alejarse por la puerta principal de la residencia Hyuugan, sin duda ella había saltado por la ventana, pero como había llegado asta la puerta tan rápido.

Con las manos sujetas en el marco de la ventana sintió su sangre helarse, sin duda Hinata estaba visitando a alguien en las noches, alguien que estaba logrando un gran cambio en su prima, pero eso a el no le gustaba, había algo que lo inquietaba, esa noche investigaría.

* * *

Ino se encontraba mirando asía la calle mientras las parejas caminaban tomadas de la mano, eran cuarto para las tres y ya estaba aburrida, eso de ser hija única tenia sus desventajas, y un ejemplo muy claro era el estar la mayor parte del día cuidando el negocio familiar.

La campanilla de la puerta sonó y dejo ver a una joven Cabello café recogido en unos chongitos, Tenten le sonrió a Ino se dirigió al mostrador.

-Ino¿Qué es eso tan importante que me tenias que decir?, mira que deje de espiar a Lee por venir corriendo.

-Hay Tenten si te contara, pues mira que esta mañana Hinata paso por aquí- Tenten miro a Ino como si tuviera monos en la cara.

-¿Y eso que tiene de raro, por aquí pasa cualquiera?

-Es que pidió de mi ayuda para cambiar su imagen.

-Enserio eso es fabuloso- Tenten saco su celular de su bolso- Hay que avisar a Sakura eh…

-No, acaso no recuerdas la última vez que Sakura estuvo cerca de Hinata, al parecer a Sakura no le cae bien hinata, es mejor que solo vayamos nosotras dos.

Tenten solo asintió sintiéndose un poco mal por su amiga Sakura, después de diez minutos entro Hinata al local.

El local de la familia de Ino era por así decirlo exótico, conjugaba perfectamente la combinación de colores tanto en los arreglos florales que se hacían en aquel lugar, como los diseños de cortinas y muebles que se mostraban, los aromas eran alegres y mantenían el buen humor en esa linda florería.

Pero Ino, era una chica que se había dedicado a estudiar todo tipo de tendencias, al principio quería ser modelo, pero al ver la dedicación con que su madre adornaba las bellas flores en los fruteros o arreglos, simplemente se imagino adornando ella una flor mas hermosa, y que flor hay mas hermosa que una mujer, así que estudio para arreglar a las chicas, tanto en vestuarios como en maquillaje y peinados.

Hinata miro a las dos jóvenes, y ambas se miraron entre si, sonrieron, Ino tomo el letrero de Salí a comer y se dirigieron al centro comercial.

* * *

Sasuke paseaba por el centro comercial junto con Sakura y Naruto, al parecer la peli rosa había obligado al oji azul a llevarla a comprar su material para la misión que pronto realizarían los tres, y como consecuencia Naruto le había rogado a Sasuke que los acompañara así terminaron los tres ahí, pero ya eran casi las siete de la noche y Sakura parecía no querer terminar las compras por ese día.

Sasuke ya estaba cansado y de solo ver a Naruto cargando las enormes bolsas y cajas sentía lastima por él.

* * *

Hinata miraba su reflejo y no se reconocía, había tardado mas de tres minutos mirándose fijamente y aun no podía creer que tanto podía cambiarla un peinado, habían pasado las primeras tres horas buscando ropa, ella le había dicho a Ino que la mayor parte del día debía entrenar, por eso usaba ropa holgada, pero la pequeña rubia junto con Tenten le encontraron unos trajes que se ajustaban perfectos a su figura y lo mejor es que era ropa resistente y cómoda, perfecta para hacer deporta extremo, pero que con cada movimiento a mas de un chico le provoco una hemorragia nasal sin llegar a ser atrevida en exceso.

Y es que la heredera del clan mas fuerte de Konoha tenía un cuerpo muy envidiable, hasta Ino se sorprendió al ver la figura de hinata tan perfecta, "y pensar que esta belleza estaba oculta bajo tanta ropa" fueron los pensamientos de Tenten.

Hinata vestía un pequeño short azul marino y sobre este una falda abierta a los lados color lila, tenia un top azul marino y una playerita que dejaba ver su lindo vientre plano la cual era blanca, sus zapatos eran unos tenis muy cómodos que mas parecían zapatos, los cuales se ajustaban al pie y permitían toda clase de movimientos pero manteniendo los pies bien protegidos.

Sus piernas blancas y estilizadas quitaban el aliento, pero aun faltaba su cabello.

Del maquillaje fue ligero, solo le enchinaron las pestañas y un poco de delineador y brillo labial, ya que su hermosa piel suave y blanca no necesitaba tanto cuidado ya que de por si parecía porcelana, pero era fina como la de un bebe.

Su cabello recibió un tratamiento especial de hiervas que le dejo el aroma de Ylang en si, pero lo mejor es que su cabello crecería el triple de rápido cosa que puso feliz a Hinata.

Con un pequeño retocado su cabello adquirió un poco mas de volumen permaneciendo un tanto desordenado pero al verla parecía ser la mujer mas sexy del planeta y eso aderezado con su inocencia y el contraste de su cuerpo la hacia ser todo un ayasco.

Ino sonreía complacida, sin duda más de un hombre se arrodillaría frente a Hinata, tal vez hasta el tonto de Naruto se fijaría en ella o tal vez Sasuke.

Ino sintió una mano tomarla por la cintura y después los labios deseosos de su novio Sai, el cual le sonrió.

- Estuve esperando toda la tarde por ti bella dama-

- Mira mi nueva flor, su nombre será Ylang "Flor de flores"- Sai miro a Hinata y su mandíbula toco el suelo, por lo que abrazo aun mas a Ino.

- yo…- Estaba sin palabras y Hinata solo se sonrojo aun mas.

Tenten sonreía y tomo la mano de Hinata y se alejaron del local debían buscar un lugar para comer.

Al entrar al área de comida rápida, Hinata llamo la atención de todos los chicos de la plaza, se escucharon más de un chiflido y algunos simplemente tiraron su comida sin querer, y es que al ver a un bombón tan hermoso daban ganas de probar el pastel entero.

Sasuke volteo molesto, lo único que deseaba era estar comiendo en silencio y se de por si eso era imposible con Naruto y Sakura, ahora con ese chifle rió se sentía mas frustrado, giro la cabeza sin ver la cara de sorpresa de Sakura o la cara de embobamiento que asta la baba se le caía a Naruto.

El show fue enorme, al ver a Hinata entrando a ese lugar con esa ropa, con ese peinado con todo, el mundo se desvaneció a su alrededor y solo estaba la linda y tierna Hinata como jamas se la había imaginado "hermosa" y casi mágica.

Ino vio a Sasuke y compañía y le indico a Tenten que se sentaran con ellos, no podía creer la cara desencajada que tenia Sakura, era sorprendente ver así a Hinata.

Sasuke se ofreció a ir por la comida de las chicas junto con Sasuke, mientras que la tierna Hinata solo quería salir huyendo de ahí, pero recordaba que debía ser fuerte, debía ser valiente

La tarde noche comenzó a correr tranquila entre charlas y la comida, los chicos poco a poco se fueron calmando ya que Sasuke se sentó junto a Hinata y cada vez que alguien se le quedaba viendo por más de tres segundos este reaccionaba y le volvía una mirada cargada de odio y diciendo "te vas a morir".

Sakura apenas y probo su plato, alrededor de las nueve de la noche Hinata se disculpo y salio de la plaza para ir a entrenar, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo ya que no quería seguir recibiendo comentarios o miradas de asombro, así que corrió lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitieron.

* * *

Itachi miraba el cielo cargado de estrellas mientras meditaba las palabras que momentos antes había compartido con Deidara, tenia una misión y a decir verdad no seria la mas agradable del mundo, suspiro y dejo sujeta con un shiruken la nota para Hinata, le había dejado una rutina de ejercicio y sus deberes para esa semana, suspiro y se alejo con la luna a su espalda.

* * *

Hinata llego corriendo asta su zona de entrenamiento pero no encontró a Itachi, en cambio leyó la nota que se encontraba en el árbol y una solitaria lagrima rodó por sus mejilla, no sabia por que sentía desilusión al saber que el joven de ojos rojos no vería su nuevo Loor, comenzó a hacer los ejercicios.

Sasuke había salido después de Hinata y la había seguido hasta las cercanías de la laguna, en su pensamiento solo se encontraba la figura de la linda joven de ojos grises, y es que no era que se estuviera enamorando de ella, era solamente que la sentía como una hermana, como su mejor amiga, como su paño de lágrimas.

Al llegar vio a la joven enterando y sonrió, sin duda día a día ella avanzaba mas, pronto seria más fuerte que su padre.

Sasuke sonrió y se acerco con cautela, a su parecer ella no lo había detectado o eso creía.

- ¿Sasuke por que te acercas como ladrón acaso querías asustarme?- Hinata se giro asía él.

- Vaya me has descubierto, por lo vistos estas entrenando deseas que te ayude.

Hinata asintió y comenzaron a practicar juntos, por lo que Sasuke se dio cuenta de la verdadera fuerza de Hinata y se sintió feliz.

Neji miraba a la pareja entrenar y la sangre le hervía, y no solo era el hecho de que estuvieran juntos sino por la apariencia de hinata que deseaba, acaso planeaba seducir al Uchiha.

Neji camino rápidamente asta Hinata y al estar a la vista de los dos en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa retorcida.

Hinata vio a Neji frente a ella y no supo por que un escalofrió recorrió toda su espalda, Neji camino lentamente asía ella y al estar lo suficientemente cerca la jalo por el brazo y la tiro al suelo, ella sintió el frió golpe y se encontró cubierta de lodo, su ropa y su pelo estaban ahora cubiertos por esté.

Sasuke no reacciono lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que Hinata cayera y al ver a Neji la sangre le hirvió.

- Hinata-sama en verdad cree que lo que hace esta bien, es más de media noche y su padre me ha dado órdenes de llevarla a casa aun que sea a rastras.

- Puedes irte al infierno si te place amargado pero si vuelves a tocar a Hinata te voy a partir la cara.

- ¿Quiero ver que lo intentes siquiera Uchiha…- la pelea estaba apunto de comenzar cuando llego Gai-sensei.

- Neji, la Hokage nos ha llamado, al parecer tenemos una misión de emergencia vamos.

Tragándose su coraje, Neji siguió a su Sensei quien se veía realmente serio, Sasuke se acerco a Hinata y la abrazo, ella lloraba, se sentía derrotada, no era fuerte en lo absoluto, el estar cubierta de lodo era la prueba fehaciente de que no era para nada fuerte.

- Hinata vamos te llevare a tu casa- Sasuke ayudo a levantarse a su amiga, pero ella lo miro con determinación.

- No, déjame quedarme en tu casa, no quiero ir a la mía, y si me voy al departamento mi padre me ira a buscar ahí.

Sasuke le sonrió a su amiga y suspiro, así juntos se fueron a la residencia Uchiha.

Unos ojos cafés miraban desde la oscuridad, al ver alejarse al Hyuugan sonrió, sin duda seria una noche interesante.

* * *

Hinata tomo un largo baño y Sasuke le presto un poco de ropa en lo que la de ella se lavaba, cenaron un cereal mientras veía la televisión los dos juntos y ella poco a poco se fue quedando dormida en el hombro de Sasuke, el cual sonrió.

Con mucho cuidado la cargo y la llevo asta su cama, ahí la arropo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, después salio de la habitación, al encontrarse solo en el pasillo que daba a la sala donde previamente había preparado su cama él, recordó cuando la casa no estaba sola, cuando su madre y su padre se encontraban con el, una lagrima rodó por su mejilla, pero ante el recuerdo de hinata esta se desvaneció.

Hinata para mucha gente era como la luna en las noches oscuras, nunca te abandona vayas donde vayas y alumbra tu camino.

Con ese pensamiento Sasuke se fue quedando dormido.

* * *

El equipo de Gai-sensei corrían lo mas rápido que podían, así llegaron asta una mansión a las afueras de Konoha, ahí se encontraban muchos Ninjas muertos incluso la elite de Anbus, antes de entrar Renten les aviso que el aire dentro de la mansión estaba cargado de veneno.

Al parecer no había nadie a los alrededores, justo cuando Tenten iba a comenzar a sacar su equipo de rastreo, alguien la golpeo y cayo al suelo inconsciente.

Rock Lee estaba apunto de irse en contra del agresor, cuando vio que de entre las sombras salía un joven, alto, de cabello negro azulado, ojos rojos y vestía una capa negra con nubes rojas, Gai detuvo a su pupilo sin duda seria una batalla difícil.

Konan había sido atrapada por un grupo de Anbus cuando se encontraba durmiendo después de una masón muy peligrosa, había sido un error imperdonable, pero ella se encontraba envenenada.

Pein al enterarse mando al mejor de sus hombre a Itachi a encargarse de esos "infelices" en palabras de Pein y traer de regreso a su chica, por lo que Itachi sin remilgar fue a realizar la misión, la cual a decir verdad había sido muy fácil sin ninguna novedad, pero ahora llegaban esos tres.

Sasori salio de entre las sombras y se coloco frente a Gai, ahora eran dos contra dos, el Jouuni sintió el sudor frió recorrer su espalda, el miedo de saberse acorralado por dos demonios capaces de cortarle la cabeza al menor descuido lo hizo temblar aun mas.

Neji miraba a Itachi sin tío una punzada de dolor en su pecho, bajo la mirada y vio un pequeño hilo de sangre salir de su blanquecino pecho, lo había golpeado y sin que lo hubiera podido ver.

- Itachi te agradara saber que ese- dirigiendo su dedo asía Neji, sin duda Sasori en algunas ocasiones podía ser muy sádico- golpeo a tu aprendiz, la humillo y la dejo llorando aun lado de la laguna donde ustedes practican.

Itachi sintió la sangre hervir, solo una vez había sentido tanta ira, solo una vez y el resultado había sido atroz.

Sasori solo sonreía, mientras veía a su victima (Gai-sensei), temblar ante la ira que irradiaba Itachi, Neji saco un Kunai y la arrojo contra Itachi pero este ni siquiera le rozo, el miedo que sentía ante la penetrante mirada roja, lo hacia sentir sus músculos entumecidos, lo hacia desear que pronto terminara esa tortura, que pronto cayera al suelo y se desangrara, que pronto conociera las profundidades del infierno.

Itachi se arrojo contra Neji sin que Gai pudiera siquiera moverse, Neji sintió como Itachi lo tomo de la nuca y lo atrajo asía así, estaban mirándose directo a los ojos, Neji trato de golpearlo, o al menos lo pensó, por que aun cuando su cerebro le ordenaba a sus músculos el moverse estos no respondían, sintió el miedo hundirse asta lo mas profundo de su ser.

Su respiración era fría ahora, no había lugar en su mente en la cual no estuviera la palabra morir, sabia que iba a ocurrir, sabia que pronto caería para jamás levantarse, pero tenía miedo de sufrir en el camino y sabía que sufriría mucho.

Ni siquiera tenia fuerzas para decir algo a su favor, algo que atenuara la situación, "pero si yo ni siquiera conozco a tu aprendiz.", su mente le repetía eso, en el segundo en que los ojos de Itachi comenzaron a cambiar para dibujar en su pupila una forma que jamás había visto antes.

Su corazón le decía que el momento de despedirse de ese mundo había llegado, cuando de pronto la imagen de lo que había ocurrido horas antes regreso a su mente…

Se vio así mismo empujando a Hinata, se vio hablándole fría e indiscriminadamente, se vio humillándola y provocándole dolor a su tierno corazón…

Una horrible verdad salto a sus ojos, hinata era la aprendiza de Itachi.

Después de esos segundos todo lo que sintió pensó y recordó fue dolor, dolor y dolor…

Tal vez jamás dejaría de sentirlo.

Gai apenas y podía evitar los golpes de Sasori, pero los pasos de algunos Ninjas se escuchaban cerca, Itachi dejo caer al suelo el cuerpo de neji y vio a Sasori.

- La misión ha terminado Kisame se llevo a Konan, es momento de regresar, vamos.

Sasori no dijo nada solo golpeo en el estomago a Gai y se fue dejando toda esa destrucción tras ellos.

Sasori aun sentía la sangre de Itachi, hervir por lo que no dibujo nada en el camino, por una extraña razón el también sentía su barbilla temblar al estar tan cerca de "_Carmesí_", ya imaginaba lo que le había ocurrido al pobre Hyuugan, y de cierta manera se lo tenia merecido, al haber empujado a tan hermosa damisela al lodo.

Los pasos de ambos se extinguieron al igual que el azul de la noche y los pasos presurosos de los refuerzos se extendieron como la luz del sol en el amanecer.

* * *

Hinata despertó sobresaltada y un grito de dolor salio de su garganta, se vio cubierta de cortadas, las sabanas antes blancas de su cama estaban manchadas de sangre, las paredes salpicadas de sangre igualmente, en el suelo había unos trozos de pergaminos y frente a ella estaba neji cubierto de la cabeza a los pies.

El mostraba cortes de Shiruken y otros tantos tal vez de una espada, su rostro solo mostraba el terror, ella se levanto de la cama y corrió asía el pero sintió dolor, con cada movimiento que hacia su piel suave se rompía, la sangre comenzaba a correr dejando un rastro que quemaba.

El dolor estaba apunto de volverla loca, sentía como sus órganos explotaban o se partían, pronto comenzó a dejar de respirar, la falta de aire, estaba haciéndola caer en un abismo del que tal vez no saldría, solo deseaba que alguien la ayudara, pero también tenia que ayudar a Neji.

Pronto su visión se vio nublada y con sus ultimas fuerzas soltó un grito desgarrador, lo mas fuerte que su ser le dio, y después solo se escucho en la habitación el golpe seco de su cuerpo al caer.

* * *

Aun no amanecía pero las aves ya habían comenzado a cantar, cuando Sasuke escucho el grito de hinata corrió asía la habitación de ella y la encontró en el suelo inconciente, un hilo de sangre salía de su boca.

- Hinata, Hinata reacciona, Hinata- su voz estaba cargada de desesperación.

Pero ella no contestaba, solo estaba ahí tendida como muerta.

Sin meditarlo más la tomo en sus brazos y salio corriendo asía el hospital tenia que llevarla, tenia que salvarla.

* * *

El teléfono comenzó a sonar con insistencia como el mensajero ruidoso de una tragedia, Sakura se Renato aun somnolienta y levanto la bocina.

- Diga aquí Sakura Haruno.

- Sakura ven de inmediato al hospital necesito de tu ayuda, hay muchos heridos, vamos ven….

La llamada se corto dejando a una sakura un tanto Shokeada, tomo solo sus llaves y solo vestida con su piyama y un abrigo rosa salio de su casa, más sin embargo no camino mucho cuando Sai e Ino llegaban en el carro de este.

- Sube Sakura hay que llegar pronto.

Sakura sin saber bien a que se enfrentarían subió al auto y llegaron en cinco minutos al hospital.

Ino fue jalada por Tsunade a la sala de operaciones, mientras que sakura se encargaría de la coordinación de heridos y de los casos realmente graves, los cuales abundaban, había shinobis que habían muerto en el camino y otros a los cuales solo se les podía dar un poco de morfina ya no había mucho que hacer.

Naruto se encontraba con Jiraiya y Kakashi, ellos habían ayudado a traer a los lesionados y se encontraban ahora ayudando en lo que podían y es que en realidad muchos habían sido mandados a vigilar a Donan, y muchos ahora estaban apunto de morir, sin duda quien quiera que hubiera hecho esa matanza era un sádico.

Kakashi miraba a Jiraiya quien meditaba lo ocurrido minutos antes.

Al ir en ayuda del equipo de Gai, se encontraron con Orochimuru y este hizo y deshizo a su placer, solo dejando a unos cuantos.

Las puertas principales se azotaron dejando ver aun muy preocupado Sasuke con Hinata en brazos.

Naruto corrió asía ellos y detuvo a Hinata antes de que Sasuke cayera de rodillas, su respiración era irregular y tenia marcas de heridas.

- Un idiota me ataco mientras veía para acá- dijo mientras se levantaba de nueva cuenta- Hinata no reacciona y se esta poniendo fría ayúdala.

Sakura ya se encontraba frente a sus dos amigos quienes sostenían a la oji gris, hubiera reaccionado rápidamente, hubiera sido la mas eficiente como siempre de no haber sido por que vio la ropa que traía Hinata y reconoció la pijama de Sasuke sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y salio corriendo.

Sin duda el dolor de las muertes que había visto esa noche, la desesperación de la voz de Sasuke y el impacto de ver a Hinata con ropa de Sasuke hizo tambalear su cordura, al verse en unos de los pasillos lejanos del Hospital se dio cuenta de su error, después tomo una caja de material y salio corriendo a la entrada donde ya estaba algunas enfermeras atendiendo a Hinata.

- Tenemos que llevarla al cuarto de observación¿ Que tipo de técnica aplicaron en ella Sasuke…?- Sasuke no paso inadvertido la primera reacción de la pelirosa pero solo la miro con desaprobación mientras le contestaba.

- Cuando yo entre al cuarto ella estaba en el suelo, y no responde.

Sakura al hilar los últimos datos, titubeo pero trato de mostrarse fuerte.

- La llevaremos a observación y la atenderemos….- se giro y comenzó a dar ordenes de los exámenes que necesitaba.

Sasuke jalo a sakura y le susurro al oído.

- Si ella se muere tu también te mueres lo entiendes verdad- Sakura se alejo de ahí con la mirada de odio de Sasuke y temblando, jamás se imagino que su Sasuke le pudiera hablar así, sentía miedo, sentía tristeza, las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

Naruto se sentía frustrado, dolido, enojado, desesperado y sobre todo celoso, era demasiadas emociones en un solo instante, ver a Hinata entrar casi muerta, ver a Hinata vestida con ropa de Sasuke, saber que ella estaba en casa de Sasuke, que había pasado la noche en casa de Sasuke y lo pero de todo ver a ese que se decía su amigo amenazar a Sakura.

Naruto estuvo apunto de golpear a Sasuke pero Kakashi lo detuvo.

- Eres un idiota¿Qué culpa tenia Sakura de que Hinata este así?- Sasuke miro a su amigo.

- Sakura no salio corriendo en busca de medicamentos, salio corriendo por que no soporto ver a Hinata vestida con mi ropa.

Naruto bajo su puño y gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

Tsunade estaba intentando hacer reaccionar a Neji por todos los medios, pero al parecer nada funcionaba, solo asta que ella aplico un Jutsu de liberación de sello, aun sabiendo que eso provocaría la reacción del sello de la jaula, pudo darse cuenta de la gravedad del asunto.

De la frente de Neji no solo apareció el sello de la "jaula", sino el sello maldito del Mangekyō Sharingan, al momento en que este se hizo presente…

En el cuarto donde era atendida Hinata, en la frente de la muchacha apareció el mismo sello, pero este a diferencia del de Neji comenzó a sangrar.

* * *

Natas de la autora: o como que Natas es Notas, que caray, bueno espero que les haga gustado este capitulo, debo confesar que hay cosas que se me hicieron un tanto aburridas, pero eran necesarias, la verdad es que estoy muy emocionada con este capitulo por que en lo personal me encanto, me gusto mucho escribirlo y lo disfrute, fue genial, saben me encanta que les haga gustado el anterior y quiero agradecer a Mishima Arashi y a Passeri por su gran ayuda y a todos ustedes, ahora contesto reviews:

gaahina Lovers: espero que te haga gustado este capitulo y espero que te guste la sorpresa que te prepare en "Sabaku no Gaara", nos vemos en el msn

yukino chan: te prometo que cuando este capi ya este actualizado luna roja también lo estara al igual que mis demás historias solo espero que me dejes tus Reviews en los nuevos capitulos y espero que degusten cuidate.

Kamikazeh: me emociona el que te haga gustado y hagas leido mi fanfic, gracias en verdad me dan animos para apresurame a escribir mas rapido, gracias por tu comentarios.

Mishima Arashi: espero que te haga gustado este capi y espero tu comentario ahora que lo publique , nos vemos en el msn.

Alexia hyuga: gracias por tu gran aportación, me subio mucho el animo el leer tu Review, gracias y que bueno que te gusto la trama de la historia ahora se puso un poco fuerte pero en el siguiente capi va a estar muy intenso el romanticismo y las reconciliaciones (pus creo que hable de mas), estere esperando tu opinión okis cuidate.

Passeri: ya se que de nuevo hice sufrir un poco a Neji (un poco lo estoy matando verdad ¡¡), espero que no te moleste, pero pronto el va a resibir una adorable recompensa con un monito verde, espero que te guste este capitulo y que ya estes un poco menos ocupada esta semana para ver si nos podemos escribir en el msn por que hace rato que no hablamos. Cuidate y estare esperando noticias tuyas, espero que hagas salido bien en tus examenes y que ya no te dejen tanto trabajo, nos vemos.

Yura Tao: ya lo continue gracias por tu apoyo espero que te guste este capitulo y estare esperando mas comentarios.

HyugaPrincess: espero que tambien te des tiempo para leer este capitulo, y ya veras como pronto Iatchi y Hina se van a acercar mas aun que tambien va a aver un poco de Naru-hina pero solo un poco

Fireeyes: pues lo que quiere itachi se esta viendo de poco a poco, y es que el es un poco cerrado y muy serio entonses no se puede abrir asi como asi, aun que en este capi ya pudiste ver que tiene su talon de Aquiles el cual utilizo Sasoria para hacerlo enojar, espero que te haga gustado este capitulo, cuidate.

Arashi8: no inventes mujer casi me muero y quieres que esa apuesta sea legal, luego nos hablamos por fon cuidate.

Anonimo: ya ves lo continue pronto, espero que esta vez dejes tu nombre, y gracias por tu apoyo, la verdad es que me he esforzado para que quede bien, cuidate, okis.

HannAbrid: espero que este capitulo tambien te haga encantado como el anterior, aun que en lo personal espero que te haga gustado un poco mas, ya quie le puse un poco de accion eh intriga.

Nota adicional: quiero pedirles una disculpa por el retraso de mis actualizaciones, es que me enferme y no podia estar mas de cinco minutos en el monitor, por eso me atrase tanto, pero espero que la espera haga valido la pena, estare actualizando aprox cada quince dias este fanfic o si veo muchos reviews sera mas rapido pero como esta historia tiene capis un tanto largos (mas largos que mis demas historias), y ademas quiero que cada cosa vaya en su lugar y hacerlo lo mejor posible por eso me tardo un poquito mas pero prometo andar actualizando rapido, espero sus mensajes cuidensen y les agradesco a todos por leer mi historia cuidensen.

Sayonara.


	3. NOCHE SIN ESTRELLAS 2

NOCHE SIN ESTRELLAS (PARTE II)

* * *

Notas importantes:

_**- Lo que esta en negritas y cursivas es lo que esta pasando dentro de la mente de Hinata.**_

_- Lo que se encuentra solamente en cursivas son partes de los recuerdos tanto de Sasuke, Itachi, Hinata y Tsunade._

- Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrute al escribirlo. Nos vemos al final.

* * *

_**Se sentía como el aire cargado de brisa marina que, golpeaba suavemente su hermoso rostro. Sentía como la sangre circulaba poco a poco por todo su cuerpo, era una sensación de éxtasis absoluto.**_

_**Aún sin abrir los ojos podía sentir como se encontraba en el borde de un acantilado, podía escuchar el golpeteo de las olas en la parte baja; como el agua salada se estrellaba contra las rocas produciendo espuma blanca que cubría sus remolinos azules.**_

_**Si daba un paso más sabría que moriría, pero, que era toda aquella la sensación que la llenaba como nada en la vida la había llenado, como si todo el tiempo que hubiese estado despierta hubiera deseado estar así, de esa manera. En paz absoluta.**_

_**Tal vez ese era el principio del camino asia la muerte, tal vez en verdad se encontraba en el final de su corta vida.**_

_**una lagrima solitaria rodo por su mejilla blanca, y Hinata sintio una brisa perfumada.**_

* * *

Tsunade entró corriendo en la habitación de Hinata al escuchar el grito aterrador de Sakura, ahí encontró a más de una de las ayudantes desmayada y a Sakura hincada en el suelo llorando.

Al ver a la joven heredera del clan Hyuuga sintió un nudo en la garganta. Sentía que las fuerzas la habían abandonado, aún siendo ella la mejor medi-nin, tuvo que recurrir a todo su auto control para dar el primer paso, después de eso sin titubear comenzó a juntar chakra en sus manos y comenzó a cerrar las heridas de la joven.

Y es que al activarse el sello maldito del Mangekyō Sharingan, las reacciones podían variar desde que sólo la persona se desmaye hasta matarla en segundos.

Y en el caso de Hinata había pasado la peor reacción posible. Su piel se había abierto en varios lugares a lo largo de su cuerpo y necesitaba cerrar las heridas para evitar que ésta se desangrar. Sin duda la mente de la joven había viajado a otro lugar, pero lo primero era estabilizarla físicamente, después se preocuparía de lo demás.

Sakura podía escuchar el golpeteo de las gotas de sangre cuando caían en el azulejo blanco de la sala. Su mente parecía ida. Estaba demasiado impresionada al ver las cortadas que había sufrido Hinata. De sólo imaginar el dolor que había pasado sentía ganas de vomitar.

Pero al escuchar los pasos de su mentora y verla ahí tan concentrada en la operación se levantó con movimientos lentos y comenzó a ayudar, aún cuando su concentración no era la mejor posible, pero lo intentaba juntando toda su fuerza de voluntad.

* * *

Mientras en la sala de espera, Sasuke y Naruto aún no se hablaban pero estaban ahí, juntos, tratando de que la presión no los matase.

Momentos después entró Hiashi-sama al hospital seguido de Hanabi y otros Hyuuga, aun cuando se esperaba que preguntaran por Hinata, no lo hicieron.

* * *

Tobi corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le daban con un pensamiento en mente. Debía avisarle a Itachi, y al jefe que su misión había fallado.

Aun no entendía que era lo que más miedo le daba, si el decir que había fallado en su misión o el decirle a Itachi del terrible error que había cometido al maldecir a Neji Hyuuga.

Sentía como la sangre resbalaba por su brazo izquierdo que al parecer estaba destrozado a la altura del hombro, pero no le importaba. Debía ayudar a su mentor, y es que así era como sentía a Itachi.

A pesar de que Itachi era un chico que aparentaba ser muy serio, decidido y hasta, a veces, un tanto enojón por así decirlo, el sabía que en el fondo no era así.

Tobi más de una vez pudo contemplar al joven Uchiha titubear, e incluso, a veces, cuando el recién entró al Akatsuki y tenía que someterse al infernal entrenamiento de Zetsu, el que lo animó a levantarse y limpiarse la sangre que se mezclaba con el lodo, fue Itachi.

Sin fijarse trastabilló y cayó al suelo golpeándose de nueva cuenta su hombro. El dolor era apenas soportable pero volvió a levantarse. Debía eso a su "amigo", el ser fuerte y seguir adelante. Debía el poder de levantarse para ayudar a su compañero.

Y con ese pensamiento fijo en su mente comenzó a correr aún más rápido. Debía ser fuerte, al menos por una vez en su vida, ya que quería serle de utilidad a Itachi.

Cerró los ojos y lágrimas comenzaron a salir de ellos, no sabía si era por que tal vez la chica no resistiría y moriría indudablemente por el dolor, pero al fin y al cabo, el frío de la muerte se comenzaba a colar en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Tsunade-sama miraba a Neji y le aplicaba un poco más de morfina. El chico aún así de sedado parecía sufrir mucho, y no lo dudaba, ni por un momento. Suspiró y salió de la habitación. Al ver a su derecha encontró a Sakura recargada en la pared, ella estaba cabizbaja, por lo que Tsunade la jaló prácticamente arrastrándola hasta su oficina. Una vez ahí, cerró la puerta y vio a su estudiante a los ojos.

- La vida no pone pruebas difíciles Sakura, si tú las enfrentas de frente seguramente te caerás, pero el caer no significa que seas débil. El levantarse es lo que te hace fuerte, el saber que haces todo lo posible por seguir adelante es lo que te da la verdadera fuerza.- Sakura abrazó a su maestra.

- Yo en verdad quería ser fuerte, en verdad no deseaba quebrarme.

- Y no lo hiciste Sakura, estuviste ahí, luchando por ti misma y luchando para salvar la vida de tu amiga, tu ya eres fuerte.

Sakura permaneció unos momentos llorando en el regazo de su maestra. Se sentía derrotada, pero a la vez sentía una calidez en su corazón al saber que había reaccionado y no se había dejado caer en el pozo del miedo. Se había levantado como la valiente shinobi que era.

Ahora sólo tenía que entrenar más esa fuerza, ahora sólo tenía que seguir creciendo.

Cuando Hiashi-sama entro en la habitación de Tsunade, esta lo miraba con un deje de reproche.

- ¿Como se encuentra Neji-san?- pregunto sin más preámbulo.

- Al parecer cayó bajo los efectos del Mangekyō Sharingan, está grave, aun no sabemos si lograra salir del efecto de este.

- Escuche que Hinata también cayó bajo el mismo efecto- Tsunade asintió.

- Al parecer, mientras Hinata este unida a él por medio del sello de la jaula, ambos comparten un vínculo especial que los une aún más profundamente que la sangre misma.

- Eso ya lo sé, pero el sello sólo puede ser un vínculo si Hinata poseyera las habilidades del **Byakugan** y ambos sabemos que eso es imposible, ya que ella no tiene esa habilidad o ¿usted sabe algo que yo desconozca?.- Tsunade estuvo apunto de lanzar una maldición pero se limitó a cerrar el puño hasta que sintió sus uñas enterrarse en la piel.

- NO¿pero qué otra explicación le da a que Hinata comparta el mismo destino que Neji?.

- El consejo a decidido que si ha de morir uno de los dos, lo mejor será que muera Hinata. Nosotros nos encargaremos de que la maldición sea transferida a Hinata y así liberaremos a Neji. Es preferible salvar a un genio que a un estorbo.

Tsunade no se creía lo que acaba de escuchar de los labios del padre de Hinata. Su sangre se heló al saber por lo que Hinata había tenido que pasar todos esos años, y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla izquierda. No reaccionó sino hasta que escuchó la puerta de su oficina cerrarse. Se levantó rápidamente y en el pasillo encontró a Hiashi dando instrucciones de llevarse a los jóvenes.

- Sobre mi cadáver me ha escuchado, Hinata no saldrá de este hospital hasta que yo firme el alta, y eso señor no se lo permitiré. No hablo como la directora del grupo Medi-nin de Konoha, sino como la quinta Hokage. El desobedecer mis ordenes es ir contra de Konoha.

El rostro de Hiashi se tiñó de un rojo muy marcado mientras miraba a la Hokage y a Sasuke, Kakashi, Naruto y uno que otro shinobi que se encontraba en el hospital en ese momento, todos listos para defender a su Hokage.

- Le doy tres días, ni un día más. Si no encuentra la solución para salvarlos tendré todo el derecho de hacer lo que más convenga con ellos.

Tsunade suspiró y miró a los tres shinobis que se acercaban a ella, les indicó que entraran a la oficina.

- ¿Hokage-sama que ha ocurrido?- la voz de Kakashi se escucha un tanto intranquila.

- Hiashi-sama ha condenado a Hinata a muerte- Todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Sasuke abrió los ojos en los cuales se podía ver claramente su Sharingan.

- ¿Con que derecho se atreve a atacar así a Hinata?, y aún más cuando esta tan grave.- su voz estaba cargada de ira, si no fuera por que Kakashi lo tenía sujeto de un hombro, Sasuke se abría ido en contra del clan Hyuuga.

- Hinata y Neji Hyuuga están bajo los efectos del Mangekyō Sharingan. El parecer tu hermano atacó a Neji Hyuuga y como ellos están unidos por el sello de la jaula, Hinata jaló un poco de la maldición. Una de las alternativas que se tiene es que uno de los dos jale la maldición completa y muera para liberar al otro.

- Una vida por la otra…- Kakashi fue interrumpido por la voz de Naruto que rayaba a la desesperación.

- Pero hay forma de salvar a los dos ¿verdad?. ¡Yo sé que la hay¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer para salvarla…? - Sasuke casi hablaba en susurros.

- Traer a mi Hermano y hacer que los libere de la maldición.

Tsunade cerró los ojos mientras recargaba su frente en sus manos que permanecían entrelazadas, sus codos estaban sobre el escritorio. Se sentía insegura, hacía mucho que no se había sentido así.

- Kakashi, tú y tu equipo deberán ir a la aldea del rayo, ahí hay una chica que es capaz de romper cualquier Jutsu de este tipo. Deben traerla de inmediato, no tenemos tiempo que perder- Sasuke miró a su Hokage.

- Cree en verdad que esa chica sea capaz de romper el sello del Mangekyō Sharingan- Tsunade sólo cerró los ojos.

- No estoy segura, pero es la única posibilidad que tenemos. El que vayan en contra del akatsuki no nos da ninguna seguridad de que regresen en tres días.- Sasuke sólo miró a Naruto.

- En el lugar de Sakura irá Sai con ustedes, ella se quedara aquí a monitorear a Neji y Hinata, es la única capaz de hacerlo. Ahora vayan a alistarse.

- Hai.

Los tres salieron de la habitación dejando a Tsunade sumida en sus pensamientos.

* * *

En el pasillo ya de salida, Sasuke se topó con Sakura quien se encontraba con la mirada al suelo. Él le cerró el camino y al verse ahí, frente ella, se puso nervioso. Él por un lado vio que no había nadie en el pasillo y la abrazó mientras le susurraba al oído un dulce y tierno "gracias."

Sakura se quedó todavía unos momentos ahí disfrutando de la calidez que el cuerpo de Sasuke emanaba. Se sintió aliviada y fuerte, este sólo se separó de ella y le regaló una media sonrisa, luego salió caminando por la puerta del hospital.

Sakura no alejó para nada la vista de él, en ningún momento. Sólo sonrió al verlo ahí, sólo para ella, y una lágrima de felicidad rodó por su mejilla.

Caminó con la vista al frente hacia la habitación de los Hyuuga. Se sentía más segura a cada paso, más aliviada. Lo mejor de todo es que se sentía apoyada por la persona que más quería.

Así, caminando entró en la habitación y al ver ahí a los dos jóvenes no pudo menos que apretar fuerte la perilla de la puerta. No permitiría que murieran, no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, no los dejaría morir.

* * *

Itachi se encontraba recargado en un árbol, admirando la luna, habían caminado suficiente como para ya no sentir la presencia de nadie más que los estuviera siguiendo. Al alzar su mirada y ver la magnifica luna llena, no pudo menos que recordar a cierta jovencita que se estaba convirtiendo en una lata, ya que se estaba introduciendo cada día más en sus pensamientos.

Cerró los ojos por un momento y escuchó los pasos torpes de alguien. En un principio no le tomó mucha importancia, sería fácil eliminar a alguien así, pero al reconocer el aroma inconfundible de esa persona abrió los ojos y de un salto se encontró frente a él.

Tobi estaba sudando en grande manera, sus piernas ya no lo aguantaban y su vista a cada momento era más borrosa, pero no lo suficiente como para no reconocer a Itachi que se encontraba frente a él.

- Itachi tu…..- Tobi cayó al suelo. Itachi lo llevó hasta la fogata donde Deidara se alarmó al ver el estado de su compañero. El rubio despertó a Sasori para que lo ayudara con las heridas del joven.

- Tobi, esa herida no debía de ser nada¿por qué has corrido hasta aquí?, bien pudiste curarla tu solo. Necesitabas descansar, ahora estás hecho un desastre - a cada palabra que Sasori daba, Tobi apenas y podía contener los jadeos por el dolor y el cansancio.

- Itachi.. sama…. Yo.. de…bo…..yo- su hablar era entre cortado por la falta de aire.

- Descansa mañana nos dirás lo que es tan importante- Deidara ya estaba fastidiándose por la torpeza de su compañero.

- No.. esto… es… im..por..tan… te… es …sobre… tu… chi- Deidara le dio un golpe que dejo inconciente al pobre Tobi, pero dejo con una gran opresión a Itachi.

- Es mejor que descanse sino no se recuperara. Ya por la mañana nos dirá lo que nos tenga que decir.

Itachi sólo asintió y después de curar a Tobi decidio que Deidara sería quien siguiera de guardia.

Mientras tanto Sasori se encontraba pensativo. No tenía dudas de que la noticia que Tobi traía para el grupo era realmente importante, sino¿por qué correr el riesgo de morir desangrado?. Miró de reojo a Itachi y suspiró al ver a Deidara tan despreocupado. Algo malo estaba por comenzar. Un viento perfumado atravesó el ambiente, ese sin duda no era un tan buen presagio.

* * *

_La noche era calida. Aún lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer, era tan cálida que las sábanas se hacían molestas._

_Vestía un short corto blanco y una playera azul marino con el escudo de su clan, el Uchiha. Sentía la emoción al saber que al día siguiente su hermano había prometido llevarlo a entrenar para el manejo de kunais. Deseaba ser como su hermano, el genio del clan Uchiha._

_Entre sueños escuchó un grito o eso le pareció, después un golpe seco en el suelo. Fue ahí cuando se levantó de su futon. ¿Qué había sido todo eso?._

_Caminó lentamente con un poco de temor por descubrir algo malo. Sabía que su hermano no permitiría que nada malo le pasase._

_Cuando entró a la sala lo que vio lo dejó atónito. Su hermano le daba la espalda y en el suelo estaban los cuerpos inertes de sus padres; su madre estaba ahí, muerta al igual que su padre. Aún recordaba la luna enfrente de su hermano, y la espalda de este._

_Itachi sentía a su hermano, y Sasuke intentó correr hasta donde estaba su hermano, pero Itachi sin voltear siquiera lo detuvo con la espada que tenía en las manos._

_- Si quieres vengarlos vuélvete fuerte. Ódiame si quieres, pero vuélvete fuerte._

_Con estas palabras dejó a Sasuke sin siquiera verle el rostro, a pesar de que Sasuke gritaba para pedir ayuda, nadie le respondía. Salió a la calle y vio a todos, a todos los de su clan muertos. A espaldas, Itachi había dejado un camino de destrucción y muerte. Le había dejado la soledad y el dolor, un dolor que lo obligaba a hacerse fuerte, que lo obligaba a seguir adelante en busca de una venganza que, tal vez, jamás obtendría.

* * *

_

_Itachi llegó tambaleándose hasta una pared. Le dolía la herida que su padre le había hecho y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. Como había sido tan tonto de pensar que su padre no lo mataría, como había sido tan tonto…_

_Cerró los ojos y vio a su madre abrazándolo, protegiéndolo de su propio padre, por consecuencia la espada del líder de los Uchiha se incrustó en el fino cuerpo de la mujer._

_Itachi cayó al suelo y el golpe sonó como si de un costal de papas se tratase. De pronto vio a una niña de no más de siete años, tenia el cabello corto y azulado. Sus ojos eran claros como la luna, los cuales le miraba con duda, después salió corriendo._

_"Grandioso, ahora alertara a toda la villa y yo moriré como si de un traidor se tratase."_

_Cerró los ojos y minutos después llegó la niña con una pomada en las manos. Le sonrió y le movió un poco la playera, así, sobre la herida le colocó el ungüento. Para sorpresa de Itachi no le había dicho a nadie._

_- Abuelita dice que esta pomada es milagrosa y que sólo debe usarse cuando sea realmente necesario- Itachi miraba a la pequeña que tenía el cabello negro azulado, sus ojos eran grises. Era una niña encantadora. Seguro con el tiempo seria hermosa._

_- ¿Por qué me ayudas?- Hinata sonrió._

_- ¿Por qué no hacerlo?, tu necesitabas ayuda, así que es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti - tras terminar de vendar la herida en lo que era muy buena, le dio un beso en la mejilla._

_- Toma- Itachi le entregó la espada que había pasado generación tras generación en su familia. Esa espada azulada._

_- Pero yo no podría…_

_- Es para que cuando yo no este a tu lado ella te proteja._

_Hinata sonrió tomando la espada y salió corriendo o al menos lo intentó por que la espada era un tanto pesada y larga, Itachi sólo miraba como se desvanecía en las oscuras calles. Se levantó y notó que su herida estaba bien. Sin duda era cierto que esa pomada era milagrosa._

_Comenzó así, a caminar hacia las afueras de la ciudad. Al llegar a la entrada se encontró con esos fríos ojos de serpiente que tanto detestaba, los vio y un gran odio creció en su interior._

_- Así que sobreviviste. No me impresiona, sólo me hace desear más tener ese cuerpo._

_Orochimaru atacó a Itachi, pero este lo atrapó con su Mangekyō Sharingan y Orochimaru sólo pudo huir mientras sentía que sus ojos sangraban y que en su cerebro se encontraban miles de agujas. Cuando corría sintió como su brazo izquierdo se desprendía de su cuerpo, sólo alcanzó a llegar cerca de su grupo, quienes al ver su estado lo atendieron de inmediato._

_

* * *

Tsunade estaba nerviosa. Había escuchado un grito, y por sus años de estar junto a él reconoció la voz. Había sido orochimaru. Después vio el brazo de éste en el suelo y corrió aún más rápido._

_Al llegar a un claro encontró al susodicho junto con otras personas, sin embargo se concentró en él, parecía grave. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaba bajos los efectos del Mangekyō Sharingan._

_Tenía que ayudarlo. Tenía que salvarlo a como diera lugar. No podía dejarlo morir ahí._

_Así que hizo lo que nunca se imagino hacer, secuestró a Arashi._

_Arashi era una joven de la aldea rayo, ella poseía dentro de si un bijuu, cuya habilidad era romper Jutsus de posesión. Pensó que tal vez ella podría romper el Mangekyō Sharingan _

_Corrió como alma que lleva el diablo. Al entrar al departamento donde Arashi se encontraba, se quedó helada._

_Arashi tenía en sus manos una cesta con vendas y todo lo que pudiera hacer falta. Ambas corrieron hacia el escondite de Orochimaru._

_Tras una velada muy dura y cruda ambas estaban cansadas, apenas y habían logrado sacar de la prisión mental donde se encontraba la mente de Orochimaru._

_En la madrugada, con las piernas temblándoles, salieron rumbo a Konoha mientras Tsunade sólo pensaba que esa era la última vez que veía a Orochimaru._

_Pero a veces solemos ser muy ingenuos.

* * *

_

El amanecer llegó con el despunte de un sol frío, casi tan cruel como la realidad que pronto viviría el genio Uchiha.

Itachi despertó a Tobi para que continuaran su camino, pero este al abrir los ojos, no espero más para decir su tan importante mensaje.

- Itachi tu aplicaste el Mangekyō Sharingan en Neji Hyuuga…-

- ¿Y eso desde cuando es relevante??- cuestionó Itachi tan frío e indiferente como siempre.

- Es que tu técnica afecto también a Hinata-chan. Ella está unida a Neji por el vínculo de la Jaula, ahora los dos están apunto de morir, es por eso que aún cuando tu hermano casi me mata vine para decírtelo… mi misión era llevar a esa chica ante el jefe, pero no pude por que estaba con tu hermano y el la llevaba al hospital. Sin embargo pude ver el sello de tu técnica en la frente de la chica

Las palabras golpearon tan fuerte y tan rápido a Itachi que sintió como su cuerpo perdía fuerza a medida que su corazón golpeaba más de la cuenta su pecho.

Se tuvo que recargar en un árbol para no perder la compostura, aunque sus pupilas bailaban con nerviosismo casi imperceptible. Sólo aquellos que lo conocían muy afondo sabían que la información había tocado la más fina de sus células.

Primero estaba el que él la estuviera matando por error. Después, el que estaba con su hermano. Y por último, el que el jefe la quería¿para qué?, si era suya.

Oh si. Hinata Hyuuga, desde el primer momento en que estuvo cerca de él se volvió de su propiedad.

Sin decir más comenzó a caminar hacia Konoha. Tenía trabajo que hacer.

Deidara miró a Sasori quien sólo suspiró.

- Anda. Ve Deidara, yo le explicare al jefe, pero no olvides que me debes una¿entendiste?

Deidara sólo asintió y siguió a Itachi.

* * *

Orochimaru observaba como la sangre caía de su espada y como las paredes ahora lucían una decoración de salpicado en rojo. Sus ojos dorados centellaban ante la sola idea de imaginarse la cara de Tsunade cuando supiese de su acción.

Sin duda, desde ese momento, ella odiaría el día en que le salvó la vida; una vida llena de dolor, molestia por el mundo y sed de poder.

Orochimaru soltó una cruel carcajada al salir de la villa del rayo dejando a su paso un gran río de sangre y destrucción.

Mientras que el cuerpo de Arashi se desangraba lentamente.

* * *

Lee entrenaba en la sala de entrenamiento, sus golpes eran cada vez más rápidos y preciso. Pero eso no bastaba. Sabía que debía llegar más lejos. Debía cruzar la barrera de sus temores y volverse aún más fuerte. Volverse tan fuerte que nadie lo pudiera volver a humillar.

Se dejó caer en el suelo. Sentía sus manos adoloridas después de tantos golpes, pero no le importaba, se sentía tan impotente. Aún recordaba cuando despertó esa mañana en el hospital, Neji estaba grave y él no pudo hacer nada de nada.

Golpeó el suelo y miró hacia las lámparas que permanecían apagadas. La mañana había despuntado horas antes, pero él no sentía el calor de los rayos del sol.

Tenten había estado desde la entrada mirando a Lee. Sabía del dolor de éste y no tenía idea de cómo ayudarlo. Cuando vio que comenzó a golpear el suelo salió de ahí, fue por una bandeja con agua fresca y unas vendas.

Se acercó lentamente a Lee, y se dio cuenta de que este estaba sumido en su frustración, así que hizo lo que jamás se había imaginado hacer; lo abrazó por la espalda. Él, al sentir los calidos brazos de Tenten a su alrededor se sonrojó de inmediato, ella se acercó a su oído y le susurró.

- Todo va a estar bien. Seremos más fuertes y saldremos de ésta, hay que ser fuertes para levantarnos de nuestros tropiezos, vamos a ser fuertes, así, tomados de las manos.

Lee le dedicó una dulce sonrisa a su compañera y se dejó curar las heridas de los nudillos por las delicadas manos de esa chica que le robaba los sueños.

El suspiró mientras soñaba con el día en que a esa hermosa mujer por fin le confesara sus sentimientos.

* * *

Itachi llegó entrada la tarde a Konoha. No recordaba el camino, sólo sabía que había llegado ahí más rápido de lo que se había imaginado. Estaba conciente de que Deidara lo había acompañado, pero no habían intercambiado palabra alguna. Suspiró mientras pensaba la forma de enmendar su error.

Así que junto a Deidara burlaron la vigilancia de Konoha y se dirigieron al hospital. Una vez ahí, llegaron hasta la ventana de la habitación de Hinata y revisaron que no hubiese nadie, entonces entró con su compañero cubriéndole la espalda.

Se acercó lentamente hasta la cama de la pequeña y la vio ahí, tan débil e indefensa que su corazón se oprimió.

Justo cuando iba a tocar la mejilla de Hinata, la puerta se abrió y unos ojos verdes se abrieron en grande manera.

Sakura se encontraba frente al gran Itachi Uchiha, un asesino de rango S que parecía dispuesto a llevarse a su amiga.

La tabla de exámenes y recetas cayó al suelo dando un sonido seco, mientras que Itachi sólo frunció el ceño. Un pequeño descuido le había costado el ser descubierto. Sólo un pequeño descuido.

* * *

Naruto, Kakashi, Sai y Sasuke se enfrentaban a la peor de sus pesadillas; una villa devastada por orochimaru. Y no cualquier villa, sino la villa donde se encontraba la última esperanza de Hinata.

Sasuke se dejó caer de rodillas mientras espesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Maldijo una vez más a su hermano. Siempre le robaba lo que él amaba.

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Espero que les guste este capitulo, en lo personal cada capitulo me gusta mas esta historia, ahora ya se esta descubriendo un poco el pasado.

gracias por sus comentarios me alientan a escribir mas rapido.

Kamikazeh: como puedes darte cuenta ahora ya sabes por que estan unidos por el mismo destino, espero que ya se haga aclarado la duda, y espero que esta continuacion te guste igual o mas que la anterior, prometo actualizar mas rapido okis cuidate y estare esperando tu siguiente Review.

Pandora84: Que bueno que te parecio interesante, espero que este capi te haga atrapado aunmas en la trama y es que poco a poco se ira poniendo mas bueno (o eso es lo que pretendo), estare esperando tu proximo comentario okis.

yukii: Espero que este capi te haga gustado mucho yo disfrute escribiendolo, gracias por tu comentario nos estermos leyendop okis. y espero que me dejes otro mensajito.

Alexia hyuga: espero en verdad averte sorprendido aun que fuera un poco, me esforze para conseguirlo y como ves la historia poco a poco va avanzando y mostrando cosas que espero que te hagan sorprendido, trate de poner un poco de romanse por que tanta tencion iba a hacer que mi cabesita comenzara a divagar.

que bueno que te gusto el capi anterior y agradesco mucho tus comentarios gracias.

En cuanto a lo del orden cronologico queda de la siguiente manera. ( sera un poco a grandes rasgos por que el fanfic esta repleto de pistas que poco a poco se iran desvelando y no quiero arruinarles la sorpresa okis.)

- Hinata es una de las chicas de la elite Anbu, ella por su "**Byakugan**" ( ahi tienen que poner atencion por que es la primera aparicion de la espada que le regalo Itachi), tiene una fuerza extraordinaria y puede predecir los movimientos, es por eso que Tsunade aun cuando sin su "**Byakugan**" es muy debil, la manda a misiones de alta peligrosidad por que sabe que podria hacerlo utilizando su tecnica familiar, es por eso que manda aparte a Sasuke para que le cuide las espaldas a Hinata aun cuando ella es la que hace la mayor parte del trabajo, ahi es el empiezo de la historia okis.

- Despues viene la historia de la mama de Hinata, es decir es un recuerdo, que Hinata desconoce.

- Despues de regresar de la mision, Hinata sigue entrenando para mejorar su "**Byakugan**", es cuando Itachi la ve y la comienza a entrenar, pero antes de que Itachi la entre Hinata ya es buena con su "**Byakugan**", pero no es buena sin este, lo que busca Itachi es que ella sea buena con su abilidad activada y sin ella.

-Y asi posterior mente continua la Historia avanzando, lo que pongo en cursivas siempre es pasado y recuerdos.

- Por otro lado Hinata tiene 17 años al igual que sus amigos pero Itachi es mayor.

Espero que te haga resuelto tus dudas, y las dudas de los demas lectores okis.

Estare esperando con ansia tu siguiente Reviews para ver si te gusto el capi cuidate.

Mishima Arashi: aquie esta la tan esperada continuacion y debo decir que ya empese a escribir el siguiente capi, asi que entre mas Reviews resiva mas rapido ya estara publicado y te vas a llebar una gran sorpresa o eso espero, nos vemos en el msn cuidate.

hinaru: trate de actualizar lo mas rapido que mi corto tiempo me permitio, espero que te haga gustado este capitulo y espero que me dejes un mensajito para saber que te parecio okis, nos vemos en el siguiente capi.

a-grench: espero aver aclarado tus dudas con este capitulo, por otra parte debo decir que el sentimiento que tiene Sasuke por Hinata es mas de hermanos que de enamorados, estare esperando tu siguiente Review para ver que te parecio la historia y gracias por leerme, nos vemos.

hyuuga-hikari: A mi tambien me gustan mucho los de Dark Amy-chan, que bueno que te gusto esta historia, y se ira popniendo cada vez mas buena, estare esperando tus comentarios y gracias por leerme, espero actualizar pronto, nos vemos y mandame tu opinion sale.

Passeri: Gracias por tu ayuda, espero que este capi te haga gustado mucho, y gracias por ayudarme sinendo tan buena Beta, gracias gracias gracias, espero verte pronto en el msn okis nos vemos al rato.

Rin Tsuki: gracias por tus comentarios, has logrado que me sonroje, me hace feliz que les guste mi historia gracias, y espero tu siguiente comentario gracias.

helenhr: Que bueno que te gusto mi historia, yo tambien he leido las tuyas, y espero que tu hermano deje de balconearte en tus fanfics, aun que aun estoy en espera de sus historias, gracias por tu comentario y estare en espera de tu siguiente Review, a por cierto me gustaria hablar contigo en msn, por que quiero comentarte algo okis, esteremos en contacto cuidate.

Hikari: que bueno que te gusto el capi, espero que este te haga dejado con el ojo cuadrado, estare esperando tus comentarios sobre este nuevo capi okis nos vemos pronto muy pronto a decir verdad.

Angel Of Suburvian: como podras ver arriba puse un poco de la cronologia de la historia para que no haya mas enredos ( es que aveces lo pongo un poco complicado verdad, sorry), Hinata tiene 17 años y ya tiene el cabello largo, y el comentario de Itachi sobre su cuerpo solo fue un comentario con otra intencion, intencion que se vera en el siguiente capitulo. espero que te haga gustado este nuevo capi, y estare esperando tu comentario, gracias por leerme y espero que me mandes un Review.

gaahina Lovers: mujer ya sabes que estoy por ciontinuar Sabaku no Gaara no es que lo tenga olvidado es que aun me falta arreglar algunos detalles, espero seguir con eso de los retos y nos vemos en la noche en el msn. cuidate.

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME LEEN Y ESPERO NO DESEPCIONARLOS CON LA HISTORIA, ME ESFUERZO PARA QUE LES GUSTE, Y ESTARE ESPERANDO SUS REVIWES ESTARE HECHANDO LE GANAS PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.

CUIDENSEN MUCHO Y NOS VEMOS EN LA SEMANA CON LA CONTINUACION SAYONARA.

POS: se dieron cuenta de que la espada que utilizo Hinata en el primer capi es la espada que Itachi le regalo muajaja, que sera lo que pase cuando Itachi se de cuenta de que la niña que lo ayudo en el pasado es Hinata-shan... Eso solo la autora lo sabe y muy pronto ustedes. 


	4. NOCHE SIN ESTRELLAS 3

NOCHE SIN ESTRELLAS PARTE 3

_**Notas: recuerden que lo que esta en cursivas son recuerdos okis **_

_**Espero que les guste este capi, y naruto y sus personajes no son mios.**_

* * *

_Las tardes tranquilas de la primavera siempre se encontraban cargadas del intenso aroma a sakura, sin duda ese año las flores estarían mejor que nunca. El ambiente se llenaba de una extraña sensación de alegría como la que deja una buena tarde de té._

_Nadie en Konoha recordaba una primavera más hermosa que esa, las misiones estaban más solicitadas que nunca y la ciudad se encontraba inundada de gente de todos lugares._

_Itachi caminaba por las hermosas calles de Konoha mientras en su espalda llevaba a su pequeño hermano quien, momentos antes, había caído dormido. Sin duda Sasuke se esforzaba demasiado para alcanzar a su hermano._

_Itachi era llamado el genio del clan Uchiha; desde muy joven había logrado despertar su Sharingan y siempre su padre le había exigido mucho para que fuera el mejor._

_Y lo era. Se le consideraba el mejor ninja de toda Konoha, un orgullo sin duda, muchos de los comerciantes solicitaban exclusivamente sus servicios, aún cuando solo era un joven de 13 años, aún cuando aparentaba más edad._

_Esa mañana su padre le había pedido que ayudara a Sasuke a entrenar y que por la tarde se dirigiera al salón principal de la casa Uchiha._

_Itachi odiaba esas reuniones extensas y aburridas, siempre se discutía sobre el "futuro" del clan. ¿Qué futuro podría tener un clan en donde todos se conformaban con las pocas habilidades que lograban despertar?._

_Pero él era distinto, él siempre iba por más, él siempre deseaba más y más, y así había logrado llegar a donde se encontraba._

_Colocó a su hermano en su futon y salió despacio cuidando de no hacer ruido. En el pasillo se encontró a su madre que tenía una mirada preocupada._

_- Itachi, por favor no peles con tu padre, esa reunión es muy importante. No lo contradigas por favor._

_La petición de su madre se escuchaba tan angustiada que Itachi sólo sonrió y asintió. ¿Qué podía pasar en esa reunión que lograra preocupar de tal manera a su madre?._

_Seguramente se le encargaría una misión más peligrosa y debía aceptarla, o tal vez tendría que viajar para recuperar un pergamino o algo por el estilo. Con un deje de fastidio corrió la puerta lentamente y entró haciendo una gran reverencia para saludar a los presentes._

_Se sorprendió al ver que la mayoría, por no decir todos los presentes, eran los más fuertes y poderosos del clan Uchiha._

_Su padre se encontraba a la cabeza de la comitiva y lo observaba con superioridad, como siempre lo había visto._

_- Esta tarde el consejo a aceptado que pases a formar parte del mismo, estamos apunto de mostrarte el verdadero poderío del clan Uchiha, y es necesario que estés listo para tu siguiente misión._

_Itachi sólo asintió._

_

* * *

Dos horas más tarde Itachi salió casi corriendo de su casa. La noche ya había crecido para dar paso a una noche que no tenía ni una sola estrella en el firmamento; la luna se había ocultado igualmente, tal vez al saberse participe de la vergüenza que sentía el joven genio del clan Uchiha._

_Cubrió su boca con su mano para tratar de quitar la sensación de asco que sentía recorrer toda su persona. Tenía ganas de golpear a esos infelices hasta que sus manos quedaran cubiertas por su sangre. Los despreciaba aún más de lo que ya los despreciaba antes._

_Sus piernas temblaron por la ira de saberse parte de la escoria de la sociedad, y es que si hubiera podido, hubiera vaciado de sus venas la sangre Uchiha que corría por éstas._

_Sintió una mano en su hombro y vio ahí a su madre quien lo miraba con comprensión, ella le había pedido que no armara escándalo y él lo había cumplido._

_A cada palabra que el líder de los Uchiha daba, él apretaba aún más sus puños. Hasta que los hizo sangrar y no pudo evitar que en sus pupilas se manifestara su Sharingan._

_Había sido fuerte por su madre, pero sentía la necesidad impetuosa de acabar con esos malévolos planes. ¿Quiénes se creían esos infelices para decidir entre la vida y la muerte?. ¿Quiénes se creían para saberse superiores – si en verdad lo fueran –, si en verdad fueran superiores demostrarían al menos un 50 por ciento de lo que su sangre podía lograr. Pero no era así._

_Cerró los ojos mientras veía las figuras de los niños jugando por las calles de Konoha. Veía toda la felicidad de pronto incendiarse para dar paso a una gran desolación._

_El sabor amargo de la sangre se hizo presente en su boca, él sólo se levantó del suelo, miro a su madre y camino hacia el bosque. Debía sacar esa ira de su ser._

_Y que mejor manera de lograrlo que entrenando._

_

* * *

La tarde pasaba tranquila y ella disfrutaba del aroma de las flores de cerezo, así, caminando y siguiendo a un hermoso gato gris se perdió por las calles de aquella hermosa ciudad._

_No era la primera vez que caminaba sola lejos de la casa principal, pero sabía que pronto alguien llegaría a buscarla._

_Al cruzar la calle se topó con un gran arco que tenia un símbolo blanco y rojo. Muchas veces lo había visto en los uniformes de algunos shinobis, pero siempre que preguntaba por este su padre se enojaba más que de costumbre._

_Siguiendo al que felino se introdujo en esa calle, todas las casa parecían seguir un mismo patrón. Incluso no había niños en las calles jugando como en las demás. Al llegar a la mitad de la calle notó que alguien la seguía, giró lentamente y sus ojos grises se enfocaron en tres jóvenes de aproximadamente quince o tal vez dieciséis años._

_Hinata sintió como el aire se volvía más pesado mientras esos jóvenes le sonreían de una manera grosera e incomoda._

_Neji llegó corriendo al lado de Hinata. A pesar de que contaba con sólo ocho años y su querida prima con siete, él siempre estaba ahí para protegerla. Hinata tomó con su mano la mano de su primo y este comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de la calle._

_- Vaya pequeños¿no saben que este es el barrio Uchiha?, no deberían de entrar aquí sin un adulto- Hinata tembló por el tono con que esas palabras fueron pronunciadas._

_- Ahora lo sabemos y por eso mismo nos retiramos._

_Al pasar junto a los chicos, Hinata cayó al suelo producto de un empujón por parte de un chico de cabello grisáceo, sus otros tres compañeros comenzaron a reír al ver a la pequeña en el suelo. Su mano había caído sobre una piedra que le había provocado un raspón. A pesar del dolor y de las burlas, de los ojos de Hinata no cayó ni una sola lágrima. No quería que Neji se enojara._

_Se levantó sacudiendo un poco su vestido, pero lo manchó al no percatarse de la herida de su mano._

_Neji miraba a su prima como si no le importase el daño recibido, así que sólo la tomó de nuevo de la mano y la condujo de nuevo hacia la casa principal._

_Pero otro de los chicos la volvió a empujar. Ante tal acto Neji se fue a los golpes aún sabiendo que estaba en una terrible desventaja,. El gritito de Hinata que trato de acallar llego a los oídos de Neji y esto lo desconcentró, fue la oportunidad para uno de los chicos que lo tiró al suelo mientras se preparaba para patearlo._

_El peliplateado sintió como en su mano se incrustaba un kunai, vio como la sangre comenzó a resbalar y pronto dejó de sentir su mano. Cuando volteó, encontró a Itachi que los miraba con su Sharingan activado._

_Uno de los chicos del grupo, al ver a Itachi tan de enojado, dejó a los pequeños. Neji tomó a su prima y la sacó de ahí corriendo sin darle tiempo de decirle gracias al desconocido que los había ayudado._

_Lo único que vio Itachi fue a una niña de espaldas con el cabello corto y azulado, pero por el niño podía decirse que ambos pertenecían al clan Hyuuga._

_- ¿Qué pretendes Itachi?, no te das cuenta que me has fregado la mano, eres un…._

_- Itachi sólo estábamos divirtiéndonos, digo, no le íbamos a hacer nada a ese mocoso._

_Al no recibir ninguna respuesta de Itachi los chicos se fueron contra él, pero antes de que pudieran reaccionar, él ya los había dejado fuera de combate. Su padre, el jefe de los Uchiha, miraba perplejo la escena mientras que Itachi sólo daba una reverencia para retirarse._

_

* * *

Itachi conocía el plan que años atrás se había comenzado a marcar lenta pero confiablemente. Todo sería un caos. Y las buenas intenciones desaparecerían de las personas que conformaban su plan._

_El conocía que su clan era una mezcla de un demonio y un Hyuuga, es por eso que siempre había estado presente esa rivalidad entre ambos clanes. El "**Byakugan**" de los Hyuuga era por mucho, una técnica más fuerte que el Sharingan y por ese motivo los Hyuuga siempre habían creído poca cosa a los Uchiha._

_Itachi se acostó en la rama de un árbol que estaba cerca de su casa, al ver como esos aprovechados maltrataban a esos dos niños le dio asco. ¿Cómo era posible que un clan tan fuerte como el suyo solo se conformara con desarrollar tan poco su potencial?._

_Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que cuando detectó a su amigo Shisui ya estaba en la parte baja del árbol._

_- Se ha corrido el rumor de tu pelea con mis primos. Vaya que eres cruel, Hashik no va a poder volver a mover la mano perfectamente nunca más - Itachi sólo miró desde la altura a su amigo y sintió un olor peculiar._

_- Te han mandado a buscarme?, si es así puedes ir con mi padre y decirle_

_- Hoy hay reunión del consejo, debemos irnos ya para no llegar tarde._

_O si, esa estúpida reunión de consejo. Esa estúpida reunión para ver los detalles de la estrategia que lograría convertir a Konoha en un mar de sangre, y todo producto de ellos, los Uchiha._

_

* * *

La reunión era tediosa. Tal y como la imaginó Itachi, pero al salir agradeció que la luna ya se hubiera colocado en el cielo y que el aire fuera ahora un poco más fresco. Tenía en su cabeza las imágenes de lo que era Konoha y de lo que su padre y compañía querían convertirla._

_Comenzó a caminar por las calles desiertas de Konoha y llegó hasta una laguna que se encontraba a las afueras de la villa._

_Ahí comenzó a caminar sobre el agua. Sentía como el aire movía sus largos cabellos y sintió la necesidad de un poco más de agua. Se sumergió en las cristalinas profundidades de esa hermosa laguna._

_Al estar en el agua sentía sus sentidos aturdidos, pero no le importaba. Al poco tiempo sus pulmones exigieron un poco de aire y salió de nueva cuenta a la superficie. No se había equivocado, había detectado el aroma a traición en su amigo Shisui, lo que sólo significaba una cosa: su padre lo había mandado para vigilarlo._

_Ya no tenía a nadie confiando en el de su clan, y la verdad es que no le importaba._

_El siempre había sido un chico solitario, desde que tenía uso de razón. Siempre su padre le exigió más de lo que él creía que podía dar._

_En la reunión de esa noche él había visto y sentido la presencia de un "Neutralizador", se sabía que el clan Hyuuga (quienes eran el primer objetivo del plan maestro) no tenía aun en sus fila de combate a la portadora del "**Byakugan**", por lo que serían presa fácil. Y en caso de que se hiciera presente el "neutralizador", la matarían en el acto._

_La neutralizadora era una joven de cabello rojo y un poco ondulado, tenía unos enormes ojos verdes y era muy hermosa, pero le molestaba su presencia de sobre manera a Itachi._

_Había algo en esos ojos verdes que no le daban confianza para nada._

_Tras esa noche él siempre desaparecía para las reuniones, siempre dando excusas sobre que el Hokage le había pedido una misión más o algo por el estilo._

_Siempre con una nueva excusa, esa noche él se encontraba entrenando cerca de una cascada. Sentía sus puños más fríos que de costumbre, y sentía el cuerpo pesado._

_Pronto escuchó unos pasos y cuando volteó vio a Shisui._

_- Parece que has estado entrenando muy duro¿eh? pequeño saltamontes._

_La actitud de su amigo lo sorprendió en grande manera. Shisui jamás lo había tratado así. Sabía que esa clase de bromas no le gustaban a Itachi, pero ahora parecía otra persona._

_- ¿Sabes cuál es la mayor cualidad del clan Uchiha, la mayor expresión del Sharingan?, no… apuesto a que tu padre te lo oculto muy bien, no quería arriesgarse – Itachi comenzó a acomodarse. Por su experiencia sabía que Shisui lo atacaría tarde o temprano._

_- ¿A que has venido? – Shisui sólo sonrió y activo su Sharingan, entonces atacó a Itachi._

_Itachi al ver a su amigo activar el Sharingan intentó hacer lo mismo pero no lo logró. Sintió un gran dolor de cabeza, y recibió el golpe de lleno de Shisui._

_- La expresión máxima del Sharingan es el mangekyo sharingan, pero sólo lo puedes conseguir matando a tu mejor amigo, y en este caso serás tú quien muera._

_Itachi sabía que las palabras de Shisui eran verdaderas. Lo iba a matar. Cuando alzó la mirada vio a la joven "Neutralizadora" sentada justo frente a él, sabía que esa chica estaba impidiéndole utilizar su Sharingan. Primero debía deshacerse de ella._

_Itachi se levantó del agua sintiendo como ésta se combinaba con su sangre que resbalaba de la herida en su frente._

_Vio a su amigo con un intenso odio, vio en Shisui a todos los de su clan y en la chica pelirroja vio a su padre. Sin saber de donde sacó fuerzas, se fue contra Shisui quien no pudo predecir el golpe y salió disparado hacia un árbol. En la cara de Itachi se notaba la excitación frente a esa pelea._

_Después corrió hacia donde se encontraba la joven "Neutralizadora", no le costó trabajo matarla. Ella era muy débil, y pronto la sangre tiñó la cascada._

_Al ver el demonio que se había despertado en Itachi, Shisui sintió miedo. Pero ya era muy tarde, sólo sintió como un kunai se incrustaba en su abdomen y la sangre resbalaba entre sus dedos, al siguiente segundo sintió como el agua comenzaba adentrarse en sus pulmones. Itachi lo estaba ahogando._

_No tuvo ni tiempo de oponer resistencia._

_El sharingan de Itachi cambio para formar el mangekyo sharingan_

_

* * *

__Itachi no comprendía muy bien lo que había ocurrido, de hecho si lo recordaba a la perfección pero no entendía el por qué se había dejado apoderar por la sed de venganza., Ahora ya era tarde. Vio la catarata teñida de sangre y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, no dijo nada más, llegó y se durmió. Quería olvidarlo todo. Quería desconectarse del mundo._

_A la mañana siguiente cuando se despertó, su hermano ya se había ido a la academia mientras que su padre no estaba. Sólo estaba su madre quien lo esperaba con el desayuno servido._

_- Hoy te has levantado un poco tarde¿ocurrió algo anoche?, tu padre se veía muy serio._

_Los recuerdos de lo ocurrido en la cascada azotaron su mente pero no dijo nada, sólo negó con la cabeza. Su madre al ver su respuesta apretó la servilleta entre sus manos para luego levantarse y salir de la cocina._

_Itachi se encontraba terminando el desayuno listo para irse, pero su madre entró a la cocina con una espada entre sus manos; era una espada que poseía una funda azul marino, el mango era del mismo color. Era una katana muy antigua que siempre había pertenecido al clan Uchiha._

_- Cuando era niña- comenzó a hablar su madre- había un niño casi de mi misma edad, su nombre era Mamoru, éramos muy amigos… pero un día, antes de que el muriera, me reveló un secreto que tal vez pueda ayudarte a aclarar tus dudas._

_- Yo no tengo dudas madre- Itachi miro extrañado a su madre._

_- Soy tu madre y comprendo tu emociones- su madre sacó una llave azul y la puso sobre la mesa, la llave tenía unas escrituras que decían "donde la corriente realza su belleza" - esta llave abre una biblioteca del clan Uchiha. Es una biblioteca secreta y nadie debe saber de su existencia es por eso que te la heredo a ti_

_Itachi miro la llave con detenimiento y después la espada. Sin decir nada salió de ahí, y se dirigió a una cascada. En ese lugar estuvo un momento; años atrás su padre lo había llevado a entrenar ahí, y le había contado la leyenda de una biblioteca con todos los pergaminos del clan Uchiha, donde se describían las técnicas más letales del clan. Él siempre había soñado con ser el poseedor de tal conocimiento, y ahora estaba ahí, a las puertas de lo que siempre había soñado._

_Se adentro en la cascada sintiendo que la corriente era fuerte, pero más fuertes eran sus deseos de llegar más allá._

_Tras pasar la gran cortina de agua, llegó hasta la antesala de un gran salón. La puerta era de piedra y estaba perfectamente bien camuflada._

_Itachi introdujo la llave en la puerta y esta se abrió provocando que una cortina de humo saliera. Entró lentamente disfrutando cada segundo de su nueva victoria._

_Sólo había diez pergaminos amarillentos en ese lugar, pero él comenzó a leerlos con gran ansiedad._

_

* * *

La noche ya había caído y el último pergamino cayó a los pies de Itachi. Su mirada reflejaba el desconcierto y la duda, pronto la desesperación se apoderó de su ser y soltó un grito de dolor._

_Comenzó a golpear las paredes y se maldijo una y otra vez, sentía cada célula de su cuerpo arder como si lo estuvieran quemando desde adentro._

_Jamás nadie lo había visto así de débil, y jamás nadie lo vería así._

_Comenzó a golpear la piedra con las manos desnudas hasta que se hizo sangrar, él sólo había sido un simple instrumento del plan de su padre, él sólo había sido un peón más de su horrible juego._

_Itachi levantó la vista y salió de la biblioteca para ver la hermosa luna blanca. Dejó que su mente se liberara. Sentía la necesidad de aclarar sus ideas, quería confiar en que todo eso había sido un horrible error. Así que comenzó a correr hacia su casa._

_Pero justo antes de entrar en la villa un hombre delgado con piel muy clara y unos ojos que bien podrían decirse de serpiente, lo miraba divertido._

_- Vaya Itachi-sama, sin duda debe ser duro enterarte de que eres sólo un instrumento de muerte¿no es así?._

_Itachi sólo miró al desconocido._

_- Si tu padre no te mata de seguro tú serás mi siguiente cuerpo._

_La sangre de Itachi hervía al ver a ese sujeto, pero Orochimaru caminó lentamente hacia el bosque, perdiéndose. Itachi lo miró unos segundos antes de recordarse que tenía cosas más importante por que preocuparse que por un psicópata._

_

* * *

Así que de nueva cuenta comenzó a correr hacia su casa mientras su mente rememoraba todo lo que había descubierto en la biblioteca._

_Lo que había descubierto sobre el Mangekyō Sharingan era horrible, los pergaminos hablan sobre esa técnica como si fuera el último recurso del clan, ya que para obtenerla era necesario un sacrificio de cuerpo y alma. Aunque quisiera ser el portador del Mangekyō Sharingan debía ser desde el vientre materno preparado para tal hazaña._

_Era, en otras palabras, un experimento humano. Sólo una herramienta, no un humano, sólo un peón para la batalla._

_En sí, lo que hacía más peligrosa esta técnica, es que provocaba un desequilibrio mental paulatino, en donde el sujeto iba perdiendo poco a poco su calidad de humano. Sólo se enfocaba en terminar con los objetivos, perdiendo todo, recuerdos, emociones, sentir._

_Además de que provoca el desgaste de los nervios oculares e iba dejando ciego poco a poco a su portador._

_El Mangekyō Sharingan consistía en maldecir, por decirlo de alguna manera, al oponente o a cualquiera que cayera bajo el efecto. Cuando caí dentro, entonces estaba destinado a morir._

_Primero comenzaba mandando a la victima a una dimensión paralela donde el portador del Mangekyō Sharingan podía manejar el tiempo a su antojo, provocando innumerables torturas. Después venía una serie de reacciones, claro, éstas se manifestaban si el incauto aún no perecía producto del dolor._

_Después venía el daño al cuerpo, podía ser desde pequeños raspones – dependiendo de la complexión y fuerza del oponente – hasta la descuartización en segundos._

_Si la víctima seguía viva después de esta fase, lo que seguía era un coma donde el dolor aumentaba a cada segundo hasta que los órganos simplemente explotaban o morían._

_Era una técnica temible, y sólo el portador del Mangekyō Sharingan podía liberar a su víctima en determinado momento. Pero el proceso era complicado y riesgoso, ya que tenía que unirse en cuerpo, mente y espíritu al implicado._

_

* * *

Itachi llegó a su casa y se sorprendió al no encontrar a nadie en las calles. Avanzó despacio, recuperando el ritmo normal de su respiración._

_Abrió lentamente la puerta y caminó seguro de sus pasos hacia el estudio de su padre. Una vez ahí, notó que éste no se encontraba, así que siguió su camino hacia el gran salón y encontró a su padre ahí, esperándolo. Al verlo llegar su padre le dedicó una mordaz sonrisa._

_- Has llegado, y parece que alguien a hablado más de la cuenta._

_Itachi por instinto busco a alguien más dentro de la habitación pero no vio a nadie._

_- ¿Te has dado cuenta de lo que eres en verdad?, sólo eres mi herramienta, así como dios juega con nosotros, yo también jugare con los habitantes de Konoha y tú serás mi arma._

_Itachi apretó fuertemente los puños y caminó hasta quedar a un metro de distancia de su padre._

_- ¡Tu estás loco, todo el respeto que sentía por ustedes se ha muerto, ustedes lo han matado!- Itachi alzó aún más la voz. Cosa rara en el, pero comenzaba a sentir los cambios del Mangekyō Sharingan- como pueden siquiera pensar en exterminar a la villa, como pueden pensar algo tan atroz, si ustedes son los que juraron proteger el orden._

_Una kunai atravesó el aire y cortó la mejilla de Itachi, su padre lo había atacado._

_- Si eres una herramienta defectuosa no dudare en matarte, no me importa que hallamos perdido el tiempo, aún tengo otro as bajo la manga._

_La imagen de Sasuke llegó a la mente de Itachi y este se colocó en posición para defenderse._

_- Si eso es lo que realmente piensas, deberás acabar conmigo sino quieres que yo acabe con tus planes._

_La cabeza le comenzó a doler, pero él simplemente ignoró eso, debía detener a su padre._

_El primer ataque lo dio el jefe de la familia Uchiha, Itachi sólo pudo esquivarlo y trató de regresar el golpe. Cada ataque se hacía más mortífero y pronto todo lo que estaba a su alrededor comenzó a resentir la fuerza de los dos Uchiha._

_Itachi no quería activar su Sharingan por temor a perder el control. Lo había leído y sabía lo que ocurriría después de eso._

_Una espada atravesó las delgadas puertas de papel de la habitación, y llegó hasta las manos del padre de Itachi. Él la desenfundó y ante la luz de la luna se mostró: era la espada que esa mañana le había dado su madre._

_- Seguramente ya has escuchado hablar sobre "Tornado azul", la antigua espada de Mamoru, seguramente tu madre te dio a ti la llave, y no a mi._

_El padre de Itachi atacó con todo a su hijo y lo golpeó en el estomago, unas gotas de sangre mancharon el piso._

_Itachi cayó de rodillas al suelo y cerró los ojos en espera del último golpe de su padre._

_Sintió el aire ser cortado por la espada; sintió el frío acero acercarse a él, como la sangre salpicaba su cara, pero no sintió dolor._

_Abrió los ojos y lo que vio ahí, frente suyo, lo horrorizó. Su madre se había puesto entre el golpe y él. Mikoto cayó frente suyo, muerta. Mientras que su padre dejaba hacer la espada de sus manos._

_Itachi sentía como sus pupilas se dilataban y el Sharingan se hacía presente, la sangre comenzaba a correr más rápido entre sus venas._

_Vio a su padre ahí arrodillado frente a él, cubriéndose la cara con las dos manos, y vio a su madre en el suelo tiñéndolo de rojo con su sangre._

_Sintió como si algo en su pecho se despertara; la ira, la impotencia y el coraje corrían por todas sus células. El calor de la venganza y el dulce aroma de la muerte danzaron alrededor suyo._

_Itachi tomó la espada y mató a su padre, dio la vuelta y vio la luna teñida de rojo, esta había perdido su hermoso color blanco. El viento amargo inundaba la habitación._

_

* * *

Escuchó los pasos temblorosos de su hermano y cerró los ojos apretando más la empuñadura de la espada._

_Como si el viento le pudiera susurrar, escucho una dulce y tierna voz: "si tu eres mi espada, yo seré tu funda"._

_Sasuke grito al ver a sus padre muertos e intento acercarse a su hermano, pero este con la espada y aún de espaldas le detuvo con toda intención de matarlo si daba un paso mas._

_- No me mates hermano- entre lagrimas Sasuke se arrodillo y comenzó a llorar._

_Itachi pareció no inmutarse._

_- No vale la pena matarte_

_El corazón de Sasuke se congeló por unos segundos tras oír la fría voz de su hermano._

_- "Hermanito menor estúpido... si quieres matarme¡ódiame¡Maldíceme! y vive aferrándote a la vida. Huye, huye. Y cuando tengas los mismos ojos que los míos, ven por mi!"_

_Después de decir eso salió caminando lentamente hasta llegar a la entrada principal donde un grupo de Uchiha ya lo esperaban listo para matarlo, sin embargo sus ojos ya no poseían el Sharingan normal. Sus ojos poseían el Mangekyō Sharingan._

_Todos los Uchiha fueron muertos bajo la espada de Itachi, quien salió caminando de esas calles que, hasta meses antes, había llamado hogar. Las lágrimas no habían dejado de resbalar de sus ojos, desde que escuchó a su hermano decirle "No, me mates hermano", había sentido el miedo en la voz de aquel que quería tanto. Ahora ya no importaba si moría o no._

_

* * *

Itachi llegó tambaleándose hasta una pared. Le dolía la herida que su padre le había hecho y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre._

_Cerro los ojos y sintió como si el viento de nueva cuenta le susurrase "si tu eres mi espada, yo seré tu funda"_

_Itachi cayó al suelo y el golpe sonó como si de un costal de papas se tratase. De pronto vio a una niña de no más de siete años, tenía el cabello corto y azulado. Sus ojos eran claros como la luna, los cuales le miraba con duda, después salió corriendo._

_"Grandioso, ahora alertara a toda la villa y yo moriré como si de un traidor se tratase."_

_Cerró los ojos y minutos después llegó la niña con una pomada en las manos. Le sonrió y le movió un poco la playera, así, sobre la herida le colocó el ungüento. Para sorpresa de Itachi no le había dicho a nadie._

_- Abuelita dice que esta pomada es milagrosa y que sólo debe usarse cuando sea realmente necesario- Itachi miraba a la pequeña que tenía el cabello negro azulado, sus ojos eran grises. Era una niña encantadora. Seguro con el tiempo seria hermosa._

_- ¿Por qué me ayudas?- Hinata sonrió._

_- ¿Por qué no hacerlo?, tu necesitabas ayuda, así que es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti - tras terminar de vendar la herida en lo que era muy buena, le dio un beso en la mejilla._

_- Toma- Itachi le entregó la espada que había pasado generación tras generación en su familia. Esa espada azulada._

_- Pero yo no podría…_

_- Es para que cuando yo no este a tu lado ella te proteja._

_Hinata sonrió tomando la espada y salió corriendo o al menos lo intentó por que la espada era un tanto pesada y larga, Itachi sólo miraba como se desvanecía en las oscuras calles. Se levantó y notó que su herida estaba bien. Sin duda era cierto que esa pomada era milagrosa._

_Comenzó así, a caminar hacia las afueras de la ciudad. Al llegar a la entrada se encontró con esos fríos ojos de serpiente que tanto detestaba, los vio y un gran odio creció en su interior._

_- Así que sobreviviste. No me impresiona, sólo me hace desear más tener ese cuerpo._

_Orochimaru atacó a Itachi, pero este lo atrapó con su Mangekyō Sharingan demostrando una vez más que él era realmente fuerte._

_Sin duda desde ese día ya no podía ver las estrellas, sus noches se habían convertido en noches sin estrellas._

_

* * *

Estuvo un tiempo vagando en el bosque, y estaba dispuesto a perderse en el hasta morir, pero en el viento ese susurro no lo abandonaba, no sabía lo que significaba pero esas palabras lo calmaban, ese "si tu eres mi espada, yo seré tu funda"._

_No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado ahí vagando, pero un joven pelirrojo se paró frente a él._

_- Tú eres Itachi Uchiha. Tenía dudas sobre ti, sobre el interés que tenía Orochimaru en ti, pero creo que el haber matado a todo tu clan en tan solo una hora es prueba suficiente… al menos por el momento._

_Itachi sintió como alguien lo levantaba y cerró los ojos._

_- Solo espero que no estés pensando en morir antes de llegar frente al jefe._

_Sasori-sama junto con Zetsu y un herido Orochimaru llevaron a Itachi ante el jefe._

_Iniciando así su estancia en el Akatsuki, aunque llegó en malas condiciones, terminó recuperándose._

_Durante el tiempo que permaneció inconciente, en sus sueños aparecía una tierna jovencita de largo cabello negro azulado como el de su madre, pero jamás logró verle cara. Sentía la paz que ella emanaba, pero jamás la pudo tocar. Podía percibir su dulce aroma a flores, esas imágenes y el sentir fueron lo que lo despertaron del trance en el que había entrado por el Mangekyō Sharingan, y al verse ya incluido en el Akatsuki, comenzó a cerrase aún más en si mismo y a laborar con ellos._

_

* * *

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Esta es la continuacion y como podran darse cuenta es el pasado de Itachi, espero continuar este fin de semana y ya tenerlo listo lo antes posible, como se daran cuenta entre mas reviews llegan mas rapido actualizo espero que les haya gustado okis cuidensen. 

REVIEWS:

**Mishima Arashi:** espero que este capi me haga quedado tal y como lo esperabas y veras que pronto seguire actualizando y te iras sorprendiendo cada dia mas, nos vemos en msn okis.

**ANAHYUUGA**: trate de actualizar lo mas rapido que he podido, espero que este capi te guste mas, y espero actualizar lo mas pronto posible, estare esperando tu siguiente comentario okis nos vemos.

**hinaru:** trate de actualizar lo mas pronto posible espero que te haga gustado este capi gracias por tu mensaje y estare esperando el siguiente sobre este capi que espero que te haga gustado.

**hyuuga-hikari:** a mi tampoco me cae muy en gracia Sakura pero va a ir madurando aun que solo puedo decir que nunca leo fanfics Sasuke Sakura, estare esperando tu siguiente comentario sobre este capi.

**dani-chan**: hisite que me sonrojara, me encanta que te haga gustado esta historia como ves hago mi mejor esfuerzop para que quede bien, espero que este capi te haga gustado aun cuando es puro recuerdo pero era nesesario asi, estare esperando con asnia tu opinion cuidate okis

**Passeri:** muajaja espero que este pos; tambien sea tan malvado como el anterior, me encanta que me ayudes y estare escribiendo pronto el siguiente capi okis, gracias por toda tu ayuda ya que sin ti BITTERSWEET SYMPHONY no seria lo que es, gracias por todo.

**Gaahina Lovers**: mujer espero que te haga gustado el capi aun que ya se que si te gusto, muy prnto tendras la conti de las demas historias asi que pasiencia okis cuidate y nos vemos en el sn

**Hikari:** se que tus interrogantes aun estan sin resolverse pero es nesesario conocer el pasado para entender el futuro, espero que te haga gustado este capi y no te preocupes en el proximo seguro resuelvo tus dudas.

**a-grench:** no te preocupes no va a tener un Sasuke Sakura a mi no me gusta mucho esa pareja, aun que van a tener acercamientos pero nada del otro mundo asi que calma, espero que este csapi te haga gustado y estare esperando tu proximo Reviews para ver que piensas de este capi okis.

**helenhr:** trate de actualizar lo mas pronto posible y mi e-mail es para que me agreges a tus contactos okis cuidate y me saludas a tu brother okis, nos vemos en el siguiente capi, y espero que me dejes un lindo reviews.

**Arashi8**: arashi mujer ya sabes que tengo mucho trabajo pero lo prometido es deuda voy aterminar tus fanfictions ahora en enero, solo espero que me queden bien y que plasme la idea general, aun que sabes que me encanta ese de infierno en vida, me gustaria hacer uno asi pero con sasuke-hinata-naruto, nos hablamos luego okis cuidate.

**Angel Of Suburvian:** que bueno que te esta gustando mas la historia, me costo un poco de trabajo esta actrualizacion pero creo que valio la pena no??, estare esperando tu siguiente review para saber tu opinion que es muy importante para mi, espero que te guste y nos leemos en la proxima actualizacion okis

**keyki:** la voy a terminar aun que no pronto por que aun falta un gran gran gran pedazo de historia pero te puedo asegurar que seran mis actualizaciones continuas y rapidas o eso es lo que planeo

**Angelique-Neige:** creo que somos muchos a alos que no nos gusta esa pareja asi que no te preocupes no seran tan allegados, y espero que este capi te haga gustado y estare esperando tu reviews okis cuidate y nos vemos en la siguiente actualizacion.

BUENO SEGUIRE ESPERANDO SUS REVIEWS OKIS CUIDENSEN Y NOS VEMOS ASTA EL SIGUIENTE

SAYONARA.


	5. UNION part1

_CAPITULO SEGUNDO "UNION"_

_primera parte

* * *

Naruto no pertenece ni el ni sus personajes, no hago esto con fines de lucro._

* * *

GRACIAS A **Passeri **por ayudar, me a corregir este capi, gracias por ayudarme.

y a ti Mishima Arashi por soportar mis locuras mientras escribo.

Gracias a todos mis lectores.

* * *

La habitación parecía más grande de lo que era, había un ambiente sofocante en ese pequeño espacio del mundo, y las cortinas se movían lentamente con el viento; como si tuvieran miedo de moverse más y ser destrozadas por la tensión.

Cuando los ojos de Sakura examinaron de lleno la situación, su pulso se congeló y sintió una gran desesperación. Itachi al ver a la pelirosa sacó un kunai y lo colocó en el cuello de Hinata mientras miraba fijamente los movimientos de la otra kunoichi.

- Entra y cierra la puerta si no quieres que tu amiga muera.

Sakura analizó la situación; aún cuando fuera muy fuerte, en ese momento sabía de ante mano que las posibilidades de salvar a Hinata eran remotas.

Entró cerrando la puerta muy despacio dejando los recetarios afuera para que alguien se diera cuenta de que algo estaba mal en esa habitación.

- Te crees muy astuta, y piensas que alguien va a venir a ayudarte.

Itachi miraba cada vez más fijamente a Sakura y ella comenzaba a tener miedo, el mismo miedo que tuvo cuando la mirada de Orochimaru se topó con la suya hace unos años atrás, en el bosque de la muerte durante el examen para chuunin

- Tú sabes que para salvar a tu amiga es necesario de mí¿no es así?

Sakura tembló al darse cuenta de que Itachi estaba comenzando a acariciar el fino cuello de Hinata con el Kunai.

Itachi miró a la chica pelirosa y luego desvió su mirada a la ventana. Sería difícil llevarse de ahí a Hinata, pero necesitaba tiempo si, lo que había investigado Deidara era cierto.

Eso quería decir que contaba con tan sólo dos días para salvar a Hinata, sin embargo el ritual para quitar el Mangekyou Sharingan podía durar más tiempo. Debía actuar rápido

Deidara entró a la habitación por la ventana y al ver la situación suspiró antes de dirigir su mirada a Itachi.

- Escúchame, si deseas salvar a tu compañera deberás guardar silencio. No me molestaría en salvarla si supiera que esto no torturará aún más a mi estúpido hermano- Dijo sin mostrar lo más mínimo de sus sentimientos.

- Sasuke...- Sakura susurró más para ella que para los presentes.

- Si él sabe que yo tengo a su querida amiga, vendrá por mí.

Sakura estaba lista para atacar, no podía permitir que se llevaran a Hinata. Aún cuando tuviera que enfrentarse a dos shinobis clase "s".

Pero Deidara ya la tenía sujeta de las manos. Sakura intentó golpearle con su puño pero el akatsuki sólo sonrió. Ella se dio cuenta que no podía moverse, pero aún así lo intentó sin ningún resultado. Sólo podía sentir como un frió se adentraba en su cuerpo.

Itachi levantó a Hinata como si de una muñeca se tratase y salió por la ventana, Deidara aventó a Sakura al suelo y siguió a su amigo.

Mientras que Sakura sentía todos sus músculos entumecidos y un gran dolor en su brazo izquierdo al ver que Deidara le había aplicado un Jutsu de inmovilización, no pudo más que rogar que alguien la encontrara rápido

Y como si sus plegarias fueran escuchadas, Tsunade entró al cuarto, extrañada de ver la libreta de Sakura en el suelo. Encontró a su alumna en el suelo desmayada y la cama de Hinata vacía.

* * *

Itachi corría con Hinata entre sus brazos, sabía que no tardarían mucho en encontrar a la pelirosa. Al salir había sentido la presencia de alguien acercándose al cuarto, podía ver a Deidara tras él y así salieron de la villa sin ser detectados.

Al llegar a las afueras de la ciudad de Konoha, Itachi dejó acostada a Hinata sobre la hierba fresca, después miró a Deidara.

- Voy a revisar los alrededores, cuídala mientras tanto.

Deidara sólo asintió sin muchas ganas. No le agradaba ser el sirviente de Itachi pero no podía hacer nada más, así que se sentó junto a Hinata y la comenzó a analizar.

Itachi se había alejado lo suficiente como para no tenerlos en la mira. Deidara suspiró. Vio a la pequeña joven que estaba ahí, frente a él. Era muy bonita, no podía negarlo. ¿Cuántos años tenería?. ¿Quince?. ¿Dieciséis acaso?. Se aproximó más a ella y notó que tan sólo vestía un pequeño short y una camiseta sin mangas, ambos de color azul oscuro. Sin duda le daría frió si se quedaba así, por lo que tomó su capa y la cubrió, después se acercó lentamente a la cara de ella.

Itachi ya se había ubicado y sabía a donde tenían que dirigirse, justo cuando estaba por llegar al lugar donde había dejado a Deidara y Hinata, vio como Deidara se inclinaba para besar a su aprendiz.

Su sangre hirvió y apretó con fuerza su puño mientras juraba internamente matar a Deidara, o tal vez sólo lo haría sufrir lentamente antes de matarlo.

Itachi se acercó lentamente hacia ellos y Deidara se alejó de Hinata como si hubiera visto a un fantasma. Los ojos de Itachi le dieron un pequeño escalofrió en su espalda y por reflejo sujeto un Kunai. No sabía lo que pudiera hacer Itachi.

- Pensé que sólo te había dicho que la cuidaras, no que la besaras.

En el cerebro de Deidara las piezas comenzaban a combinarse, y a resolver el acertijo del por qué de la actitud del Uchiha, una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus labios.

- ¿Acaso te molesto que la besara?.

Sin duda a Deidara le gustaba tentar a su suerte, por fortuna, Itachi era demasiado Itachi como para que este se atreviera a golpearlo tal y como lo hubiera hecho Kisame.

Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que el Uchiha le estaba mirando.

Y no de cualquier manera…

Sino de lo que se podría calificar como.

"_Una Mirada Fea" _

Y eso era espeluznante tratándose de Itachi. Sentía arder su garganta, un terror infundado. No… nada malo pasaría. Pein penaba severamente a lo que mataban a sus compañeros.

Pero después, recordó que Kakuzu ya había matado a varios de sus compañeros y seguía en Akatsuki y ni siquiera recibió una reprimenda. Rindiéndose ante las evidencias, únicamente le quedaba recordar que era lo que nunca hizo y siempre quiso hacer.

En fin, tuvo buena vida.

- Nos vamos al norte.

- ¿Qué tan al norte?

- Unos cuantos kilómetros, no te emociones.

- Y… ¿Qué hay de _eso_?

- Para realizar la técnica es necesario estar en un lugar especial, llevaremos a Hinata hasta ese lugar- se detuvo un momento y miró a Deidara fijamente- Y te pido de favor que la dejes en paz. No está acostumbrada a que _hombres_, que no parecen que lo son, la acosen.

La parte racional de Deidara indicaba: "ignorar el insulto".

La mirada de Itachi se tornaba amenazante y desquiciadamente malvada, parecía mencionar: "Quiero que me contestes para poder seguir peleando contigo", claro que, en la fachada, Itachi continuaba sin inmutarse. Ni siquiera se molestó en sonreír.

- ¿De que me estás hablando? - preguntó Deidara, riendo nerviosamente. - yo sólo la estaba mirando. Curiosidad.

Hubo un momento de silencio...

…Una atmósfera pesada se apoderó del lugar.

Hasta parecía que el aire tenía miedo de continuar con el paso natural de las cosas.

A Deidara, mientras tanto, la tensión le provocó un tic en el ojo derecho, por su insana insistencia de sostenerle la mirada a su compañero. Lo que sabía, es que no resistiría mucho. Debía renunciar a la partida.

- ¿Qué te pasa¿Tienes algo en el ojo¿Por qué me miras así?- Dijo casi burlonamente Itachi, mientras se mantenía serio

Deidara tenía agallas, debía reconocerlo¿pero qué tantas?, esa era la pregunta.

El descubrimiento se eclipsó cuando vio a éste desviar la mirada. Una sonrisa malvada se dibujó en el rostro de Itachi, de esas que sólo le dedicaba especialmente… a su hermanito menor cuando quería ser cruel con él. En pocas palabras, se iba a vengar.

- …Sinceramente. - Itachi cerró sus ojos, para poder seguir hablando tranquilamente. - pensé que a ti no te interesaban las mujeres.

Si… y… no… Bueno a veces, pero también estaba el arte, de pronto la parte racional de Deidara se percató del tremendo insulto.

¡Eso no estaba en tela de juicio….!

Pero en esta ocasión. Lo mejor era dejarlo así.

Itachi tomó a Hinata entre sus brazos y por un instante a Deidara le pareció ver sonreír a la linda joven al sentir el calor de Itachi, cosa que no había pasado cuando él se acercó, a pesar de que él también le había proporcionado calor al aproximarse. Sólo suspiró y recogió su capa.

* * *

Al poco tiempo, como a una hora de camino, Itachi le indicó a Deidara que ocultara su presencia. Debían adentrarse a una zona restringida de Konoha, la cual, al parecer estaba siendo custodiada por la familia Nara. Aún cuando los dos estuvieran vigilando el entorno, ya que les era imposible adentrarse en esa área

Después de otra hora de caminata, la luna ya estaba por ocultarse para dar paso al amanecer. Itachi lo dirigió hasta una cascada que, a primera visita le robó el aliento a Deidara, era hermosa; rodeada de árboles de cerezo, el agua reflejaba un tiente plateado brillante. Tras la cascada se podía ver una puerta tallada en piedra.

Al estar en ese lugar Itachi sintió una punzada, pero era el lugar más seguro de toda Konoha; nadie, ni siquiera los Nara se atrevían a adentrase hasta allí, ya que si lo intentaban y no eran guiados por un Uchiha, podían perderse y jamás volver a salir; y no sólo los Nara, sino cualquier otra persona que no tuviera sangre Uchiha. Claro que eso no se lo comentaría a Deidara, él no tenía por que saberlo.

Itachi colocó a Hinata justo a un lado de la laguna y mojó la cara de ella con el agua. Ella, al sentir el frío del agua abrió un poco los ojos, Itachi sabía que al tenerla sujeta de la mano, el dolor que provocaba el Mangekyou Sharingan disminuía en grande manera.

Itachi vio como Hinata abría sus hermosos ojos e hizo una media sonrisa casi imperceptible, tanto que, ni siquiera Deidara la vio y eso que estaba muy al pendiente de lo que ocurría entre esos dos.

- Deidara vigila si alguien viene, si es así, entonces mátalo. Tal vez te entretengas por un rato.

Deidara chasqueó la lengua. Prefería estar ahí mirando esa hermosa escena, sólo que no se lo diría en voz alta a Itachi, ya suficiente tenía con la pelea anterior.

- Hinata debemos quitar el jutsu que te esta matando, es necesario que no sueltes mi mano. Debes ser fuerte. Va a ser muy doloroso, pero si quieres vivir, no puedes dejarte caer¿me has comprendido?

Hinata sólo asintió. Apenas y tenía fuerzas para estar despierta. Sintió como Itachi la levantaba y la hizo caminar, aún cuando sentía cada paso como si estuviera caminando sobre pedazos de cristal. Sólo apretó los ojos y se dejó guiar por su sempai.

Al estar sobre el agua Itachi la sostuvo aún más; Hinata sintió como el dolor se diluía en el agua y pudo abrir los ojos. Estaban ahí, en medio de la cascada, y se sentía tan bien esa sensación… abrió los ojos y vio la densa niebla que se había comenzado a levantar.

- Este es un terreno sagrado para los Uchiha, aquí es donde se hacían los rituales de iniciación y otros rituales de mayor poder.

Mientras Hinata veía a Itachi, comenzó a sentir un calor que provenía del agua. Era reconfortante.

- Cuando un Uchiha consigue despertar su Sharingan, era aquí donde lo traían y realizaban un ritual para despertar los demás poderes de su sangre. Es algo muy íntimo y sólo los más allegados al sujeto podían presenciarlo. Era la unión de su alma con su sangre. Ahora nosotros nos uniremos igual para liberarte de ese jutsu.

Hinata sólo asintió y cerró los ojos cuando sintió la calida mano de Itachi acariciar su rostro y colocar su cabello que, cubría su rostro tras su oreja. Él le indicó que se sentara en el agua, tal como él lo hacia, sin separar sus manos. Ella lo hizo con sumo cuidado ya que temía por el dolor que momentos antes había sentido.

- Cierra los ojos. Lo primero que debemos hacer es unirnos en mente, yo entrare a tu mente y tú simplemente me dejaras estar ahí.

Hinata se sorprendió ante las palabras de su sempai y abrió los ojos, ahí, justo a su alrededor, vio como la niebla formaba diminutas figuras que bien podrían decirse mariposas. Cerró los ojos pensando en que ese lugar sin duda era mágico.

- Tienes que respirar pausadamente, yo tratare de seguir tu ritmo y así comenzare.

Deidara volteó a ver guiado por la curiosidad hacia esos dos, quería saber en que consistía la dichosa técnica contra Mangekyou Sharingan, pero lo que encontró lo dejo mudo: no se veía absolutamente nada, sólo niebla blanca y brillosa. Ese lugar le provocaba escalofríos. Se sentó y comenzó a ver el cielo esperando los rayos del amanecer, pero se sorprendió al no ver que el cielo se estuviera aclarando; más bien se veía como si fuera la cúspide de la noche.

Hinata sentía como si se estuviera diluyendo en el agua de la cascada, como su respiración se hacía más pausada sin que ella pudiera evitarlo. Por otra parte, Itachi realizaba sellos con su mano libre sin soltar la mano de Hinata.

* * *

Hinata vio un gran destello de colores y después no supo más del dolor, volvió a sentirse al filo del acantilado y abrió los ojos. Vio un hermoso espectáculo dado por la naturaleza y sintió como Itachi la tenía sujeta de la mano. Volteó a mirarlo y él sólo veía hacia el frente. Ella trato de decir algo, pero era como si su voz se hubiera ido.

Itachi no la podía escuchar, sintió un poco de desesperación e intentó mover su mano para llamar la atención de él, pero no lo consiguió. Era todo tan raro. De pronto unas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas

* * *

Itachi abrió los ojos y vio sólo oscuridad, era un cuarto oscuro, frió e incomodo. Sentía una opresión en el pecho que le molestaba en grande manera, miró a su entorno tratando de acostumbrar sus ojos a esa oscuridad y no lo logró. Trato de utilizar su Sharingan, pero nada ocurrió. Eso era una prueba de que había entrado a la mente de Hinata.

Ahora sólo faltaba encontrar a la chica y unir sus mentes, aún cuando no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo hacerlo; pero no había nada que fuera imposible para el prodigio de los Uchiha.

* * *

Tsunade se encontraba tomando una taza humeante de café, no es que no se le apeteciera el sake, pero sentía un gran vació en el estomago. Había encontrado a Sakura tirada a media habitación e inmediatamente había comenzado a tratarla para quitarle el Jutsu de inmovilización. Un poco más y habría muerto por asfixia al no trabajar sus pulmones.

Por los datos que pudo recolectar, el intruso se trataba de alguien quien aún no estaba identificado. Se había adentrado a la habitación de Hinata y Neji y se había llevado a la heredera del clan.

Hiashi estaba furioso culpándola por la pérdida, y es que no era que le interesara la vida de Hinata, sino que sin ella, la alternativa para salvar a Neji se hacía más difícil, y como consecuencia Hiashi la culpaba de todo a ella.

Sólo faltaba que Sakura recuperara completamente el conocimiento para interrogarla. Sin duda debía ser alguien muy fuerte para dejar en tal estado a su alumna numero 1.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ocultó su cara entre sus palmas mientras sentía un gran peso en la espalda. Tenía un nudo terrible en la garganta, ya que también había recibido la noticia de la muerte de Arashi a manos de Orochimaru.

Se preguntaba el "porqué". Por que él había matado a la chica que años atrás lo había ayudado a salvarse. ¿Por qué era así?. ¿Por qué a cada paso que ella pensaba acercarse más a él, él corría y se alejaba un kilómetro?.

Ya no era el chico misterioso y creído del cual ella se enamoró años atrás, ya no era ese joven que con sólo estar cerca lograba ponerla nerviosa, ya no era el chico que despertaba la magia en ella, ya no era la persona que amaba.

Tsunade miró a la ventana tratando de encontrar las respuestas en las nubes que se comenzaban a cernir sobre una parte del bosque que rodeaba Konoha.

De pronto el corazón se le detuvo por un segundo. Se levantó y abrió la ventana. No era una ilusión, ahí estaba una tenue luz, en medio del bosque, y no en cualquier parte sino en la cascada, ese lugar protegido por los Nara.

Tal acontecimiento sólo demostraba una cosa: Itachi estaba cerca, y estaba en Konoha. Debía poner en alerta a los ANBU.

- Shizune…- su llamado se interrumpió cuando esta entró a la oficina jadeando.

- Sakura-san se ha despertado.

Tsunade salió de ahí corriendo teniendo un mal presentimiento.

* * *

La primera impresión que tuvo Itachi cuando entró en la mente de Hinata es que hacia frió; estaba oscuro y podía sentir la soledad y la desesperanza en ese pequeño lugar.

Pequeño y a la vez enorme; podía escuchar unos tenues sollozos y su corazón parecía oprimirse a cada segundo, cuando la tristeza era tal que lo sofocaba. Él jamás había sentido tanta tristeza, ni siquiera cuando era niño, jamás, no podía imaginarse el sufrimiento por el cual había pasado Hinata.

Cuando ese pensamiento corrió por su mente, una pequeña luz se encendió mostrando un cuarto prácticamente vació. Estaba pintado de azul claro y tenía una ventana cerrada, pudo ver en una esquina, ahí sentada, en cuclillas, y con la frente en el suelo, a una niña de cabello azulado y corto.

Cuando dio unos cuantos pasos se sorprendió un poco, era la misma niña que lo había ayudado cuando ocurrió esa catástrofe con su padre. Él podía ver sus lágrimas y la infinita tristeza que poseía el alma de la pequeña.

Cuando intentó tocarla, una luz lo cegó y a los pocos segundos abrió los ojos. Se vio en una sala de entrenamiento. Frente a él se encontraba un hombre alto de cabello café oscuro y largo; sus ojos eran blancos. Tardo un poco en reconocerlo, pero al final se dio cuenta que se trataba de Hiashi Hyuuga, el padre de Hinata y líder del clan Hyuuga. Este lo miraba con desprecio.

Itachi odiaba esa mirada de superioridad. Intento levantarse pero su cuerpo dolía y podía darse cuenta de las numerosas heridas que tenía. De pronto reaccionó: no era su cuerpo. Estaba en el de Hinata. No entendía bien, pero la voz de Hiashi lo trajo de nuevo a esa realidad.

- Eres una deshonra. Tu madre debió matarte antes de que nacieras, pero era igual de cobarde que tú… sólo provocas lástima y asco.

Itachi sentía la ira y la impotencia al escuchar semejante insulto, sintió como si se lo hubieran dicho directamente a él e intento levantarse, pero volvió a sentir la tristeza. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a respirar fuertemente para calmar su espíritu. Después de unos segundos podía sentir como se mezclaba la tristeza con la ira, era una sensación como si de un espiral de calor y frió se fundiera en su interior, como un tornado.

En ese momento logró levantarse y con toda su fuerza golpeó la puerta por donde había salido Hiashi. La puerta se trizó ante la mirada de sorpresa del líder del clan Hyuuga y todo su entorno se rompió, como si de un cristal se tratase. Volvió a quedar a oscuras, pero esta vez comenzó a buscar a alguien. Debía encontrarla en ese lugar.

Y así lo hizo, ella estaba desmayada en el suelo de esa fría habitación.

- Despierta, debemos salir de aquí.- dijo con su voz seria como siempre.

Pero Hinata no reaccionaba, de pronto sintió un frió casi demoníaco.

Frente a sus ojos pudo ver lo que era ella, de lo que estaba hecha su vida, el trato que le daba el líder del clan Hyuuga, de la promesa de su madre, todo de ella era como si su vida ahora fuera parte de la vida de él.

Era un espiral de recuerdos que lo ataba a un sin número de sensaciones y emociones; todas las que ella había sentido.

Era algo tan fuerte y tan confuso e indescriptible que sintió que se desvanecía su propia esencia en ese mar de vida, pero tenía que ser fuerte y sujetarse a lo que él era. Él era Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

Hinata abrió los ojos y vio una escena que años atrás había olvidado casi por completo, cuando Itachi le entregaba la espada azul. él le entregó a "Tornado azul."

Ella había deseado años atrás, volver a encontrar a ese joven, y una noche cuando las estrellas caían en el cielo en una gran lluvia de deseos, ella oró toda la noche para volver a encontrarlo. Después de esa noche ella ya no lo recordaba tan claramente, pero ahora se daba cuenta que él había regresado y era su sempai.

Sintió un tornado de emociones que la inundaban; la ira, el coraje, la frustración.

Las imágenes pasaban tan rápido y tan tenues frente a ella que, no logró percibir casi nada. Sólo las emociones que se anidaban en su corazón, sólo eso.

Los dos se vieron ahí; uno frente a otro, tomados de las manos, pero sólo fue por un segundo, por que al abrir completamente los ojos, Hinata se dio cuenta de que estaba en el suelo de la habitación de Sasuke.

Estaba ahí, desangrándose. Intentó gritar, pero su voz moría en su garganta. De pronto todos esos recuerdos dolorosos que su padre a lo largo de su vida le había regalado volvieron a su mente, torturándola una y otra vez, su voz diciéndole…

"¿Para que sigues viva si eres débil?"

"Tu jamás debiste haber nacido"

"Eres una deshonra"

"Muérete"

"Eres débil"

Las voces de su padre, de Hanabi y de Neji le dolían cada vez más. Se dejó caer en el suelo, ni siquiera la voz lejana y tenue de los recuerdos que tenía con Naruto la pudo alcanzar.

Cerró los ojos. Después de todo, si ella moría, no habría nadie que la extrañara… o ¿si?.

* * *

Itachi abrió los ojos y vio su antigua casa. Su madre estaba sentada en el pórtico mirando el horizonte, se veía más joven y parecía embarazada.

Tal vez era un recuerdo lejano que su madre le había trasmitido cuando lo cargaba en su vientre.

Vio llegar junto a ella un joven.

_- Mamoru-san, que alegría verte por aquí en estos días._

_- Acabo de regresar de una misión - cerró los ojos y sonrió a más no poder._

_- Por lo visto a sido muy productiva- dijo Mikoto._

_- Tal vez tanto como mi ausencia aquí- dijo Mamoru mientras veía el vientre abultado de Mikoto._

_Itachi podía percibir como su madre y ese hombre habían tenido una relación más cercana que simples amigos._

_- Mamoru, estoy segura que encontraras a alguien que te haga más feliz que yo- Mikoto se sorprendió al ver la sonrisa sincera que le regalaba Mamoru._

_- Tal vez ya la encontré- Mikoto sonrió._

_- ¿Y quien es ella?, cuéntame- Mikoto miraba a su amigo fijamente._

_- Es la chica más dulce que jamás he conocido, es como si necesitara de mí siempre. Es un ángel que comencé amar desde el primer momento en que la vi._

_- ¿Cómo se llama?._

_- Jessa Hyuuga- Mikoto no pudo evitar soltar un gritito de sorpresa y sus ojos se abrieron ante el horror._

_- ¿La esposa de Hiashi Hyuuga?, estás bromeando._

_Los ojos azules de Mamoru se tornaron más oscuros y serios mientras veía a Mikoto con determinación._

_- Hiashi Hyuuga no sabe lo que tiene, él no la sabe valorar y yo no dejare que la mate. Ella es una flor hermosa que necesita de amor para sanar su alma._

_- Un amor que tú no le puedes dar, eso es imposible, no…- Mamoru miró a su amiga mientras tomaba su mano entre las suyas._

_- Yo la amo, aún más de lo que te ame a ti, y esta vez no voy a desperdiciar mi oportunidad- sacó un paquete- quiero que lo guardes y sé que el destino lo hará llegar a quien debe pertenecer._

_Mikoto abrió el paquete y contuvo el aliento: era la espada de Mamoru "Tornado azul", y la llave de la biblioteca prohibida de los Uchiha._

_Antes de que pudiera decir algo, llegó Fugaku y miró seriamente a Mamoru quien sólo le sonrió._

_- Mamoru regresaste ya de misión, fue un éxito por lo que pude escuchar._

_- Si, un éxito, bueno tengo que irme- dijo mientras e levantaba._

_- ¿No te quedas a cenar con nosotros?- era obvió que esa invitación sólo había sido por cortesía y modales, por parte de Fugaku._

_- Tal vez en otra ocasión, acabo de regresar y estoy un poco cansado._

_Mamoru se alejó lentamente perdiéndose entre las calles de Konoha.

* * *

_

Lo siguiente que presenció Itachi, fue la muerte de Jessa por parte de Hiashi Hyuuga.

_Él la había herido de muerte y la había dejado abandonada en el bosque, a unos cuantos metros del cuerpo de Mamoru._

_Cuando ella se percató que su esposo se había alejado, Jessa se arrastró hasta el cuerpo de Mamoru. Pudo notar que aún estaba vivo._

_- ¿Por qué me seguiste?- dijo tratando de mantenerse consciente._

_- No podía abandonarte, yo te amo demasiado… no puedo vivir si tú no estás, yo no puedo abandonarte._

_El sonrió y acarició su mejilla dejando un leve rastro de sangre._

_- Nunca te lo dije pero, siempre me ha gustado tu voz._

_Ella sonrió tristemente y él cerró los ojos. Podía sentir como él moría al igual que ella, por lo que también cerró los ojos y comenzó a cantar para él._

_"Duérmete que yo estoy aquí._

_La Luna te guiará,_

_Te acunará su voz._

_Sueña y ve hacia donde el Sol_

_Desprende paz, rayos color de amor."_

_Tras terminar ese fragmento ella cayó sobre el cuerpo de él. Ambos habían muerto al mismo tiempo llevándose grabados en sus almas el más hermoso recuerdo del uno del otro; ella la calidez que él emanaba y él, la bella melodía de ella._

* * *

Cuando el recuerdo acabó, Itachi volvió junto a Hinata sin entender bien lo que había visto.

¿Qué había sido eso?, se cuestionó percatándose de pronto, que Hinata estaba en el suelo semiinconsciente.

- Despierta – fue casi una orden más que una petición.

- No, ya no, déjame- dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos y comenzaba a llorar.

Itachi vio que ante las palabras de la joven el cuarto se hacia más oscuro. La tristeza y desesperanza comenzaba a invadir el lugar.

- Hinata levántate tenemos que irnos de aquí- pero ella no se movía.

Itachi sentía la gravedad de la situación y de pronto se levanto sin soltar la mano de ella. Los recuerdos de un chico rubio al que ella siempre admiraba en silencio llegaron a su memoria.

- Sino te levantas Hinata Hyuuga, juro por la memoria de mi madre que matare a Naruto Uzumaki. Lo torturare hasta que pierda la razón y después lo matare lentamente.

Hinata escucho fría y firme la promesa que le hacía Itachi, un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda y se levantó aún sin ganas.

- Pero yo sólo soy un estorbo.

- Puede que así sea, pero lo serás aún más si te quedas aquí y permites que dañen a la persona que más quieres.

Hinata se secó las lágrimas. El sólo pensar que Itachi haría valida su amenaza, la mortificaba. Caminó hasta donde él le dirigía.

Al abrir la única salida, la cual era la ventana, salieron de ahí.

* * *

Al salir de ese frió cuarto, se encontraron nuevamente en el filo del acantilado mientras que Hinata sostenía la mano de él.

- Debemos regresar, pero para eso necesito que confíes en mí, tanto como yo confiare en ti.

Hinata asintió, y al sentir la cálida mano de itachi, se sintió con más fuerza y asintió con firmeza. Sus ojos tenían un brillo distinto, era como si el viento se llevara todas sus penas pasadas, como si el salir de esa habitación la hubiera liberado.

Entonces ambos se arrojaron al acantilado.

Esa era la prueba fehaciente de que confiaban el uno en el otro incondicionalmente, sus espíritus se habían tocado, y cuando un espíritu es tocado por otro espíritu, estos jamás se separan.

* * *

Cuando Deidara vio que Itachi y Hinata se hundían en la cascada, corrió y no dudó en sacarlos de ahí. La niebla se había disipado y ahora podía ver claramente a su alrededor. Los sacó antes de que se ahogaran, cosa realmente difícil ya que ninguno de los dos soltaban sus manos, sumado a eso, Itachi era mucho más alto que el mismo Deidara.

Con mucho trabajo los llevo hasta la orilla.

Una vez ahí, Itachi sacó la poca agua que había tragado y abrió los ojos.

- Parece que regresaste, hmm- dijo Deidara mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

- ¿Por qué estoy mojado?- preguntó mientras veía sus ropas húmedas.

- Te estabas ahogando, tu y la chica. Tuve que sacarlos… déjame…decir que fue una labor muy complicada.- las palabras de Deidara se quedaron en el aire cuando Itachi miró a Hinata. Ella parecía muerta, tenía pulso pero estaba fría.

- ¿Por qué no regresó?

La pregunta más bien fue lanzada al viento, cuando vio que Hinata no respondida sin saber a ciencia cierta por que; la besó. La besó de una forma tan apasionada que Deidara se sonrojo y opto por mirar a otro lado. Era como si el alma se le fuera en ese beso, era la unión más sublime de sus cuerpos.

Era como si una fuerza desconocida se hubiera manifestado en su cuerpo; no era el mismo al principio, se podía decir que no era consiente de sus actos, pero la sensación que sintió fue más que suficiente para desearla más. Deseaba poder tocar su alma con esa tierna caricia.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Hinata que un beso se podía sentir así, desde hacia mucho tiempo que hubiera arriesgado todo por ser besada por Naruto.

Era una corriente eléctrica que la hacia girar, logrando que su piel se erizara; una sensación tan satisfactoria que sabía que en ese momento no existía nada más que ella y su sempai.

Por un momento no supo si estaba en el cielo, pero debía ser así, por que era tan hermosa esa sensación que no podía ser otra cosa.

Cuando Itachi se separó de Hinata, a Deidara se le vino a la mente que si alguien algún día escribía una novela de amor y quisiera plasmar un momento verdaderamente mágico y artístico debía de describir esa escena.

Itachi y Hinata estaban mojados. Sus cuerpos juntos por un abrazo sensual, además de que al momento en que Itachi se separó de ella, parecía que lo hacía más por falta de oxigeno que por voluntad propia.

El artista de las bombas se giró un poco y suspiró. De pronto se percató que el cielo estaba azul y despejado. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que ellos empezaron su extraño ritual, que había terminado con un deseo reflejado en las pupilas de Itachi?

- Es hora de irnos- la voz fría y cansada de Itachi se escuchó, mientras Deidara giraba para verle.

- ¿Qué hacemos con ella?

- La llevaras a Konoha y se la entregaras a…- Itachi se trató de levantar pero no podía, estaba muy cansado.

Deidara esperó sin decir nada a que Itachi se recuperara, mientras tanto comenzó a contemplar la gran cascada que ahora parecía común y corriente.

Hinata estaba desmayada. Sólo por un segundo había abierto los ojos para ver a su sempai, pero el cansancio había sido tal que se dejó arrastra por el.

* * *

Tsunade estaba recargada en la puerta de su oficina mientras sus ojos aún estaban abiertos por la sorpresa, las palabras de Sakura resonaban una y otra vez: "Itachi se llevó a Hinata".

Eso había sido hace dos días, y esa mañana cuando fue al chequeo de Neji, lo vio repuesto. El Mangekyō Sharingan ya no tenía influencia sobre el genio Hyuuga. Sin duda Hinata había sido liberada de ese jutsu y por nada más y nada menos que Itachi Uchiha. ¿Pero cuál era su propósito para eso?, que tramaba Akatsuki para salvar a Hinata¿acaso querían su byakugan?

Se dejó caer sobre el suelo mientras tenía una de sus palmas sobre su frente, se sentía cansada.

Apenas estaba amaneciendo y ya había mandado a un equipo de búsqueda para recuperar a Hinata. Se había enterado que apenas Naruto y Sasuke había llegado a la aldea, habían salido de nueva cuenta sin su permiso para buscar a Hinata.

¿Qué otra cosa podía salir mal?.

Tsunade sintió una mano en su hombro y soltó un pequeño grito. No había sentido a nadie acercarse a ella, además de que su oficina estaba cerrada.

Jiraiya estaba frente a ella sonriéndole, él la ayudó a levantarse.

- Vamos, debes ser fuerte, sino Naruto pronto te quitara tu puesto- ella torció la boca mientras comenzaba a sentirse más recuperada.

- Todo va a salir bien. Ya veras, no creo que Naruto permita que se lleven a Hinata y mucho menos ese chico Uchiha., así que…- Jiraiya sacó una botella de sake- tómate una copa conmigo, como en los viejos tiempos.

Ella tomó la pequeña copa de sake y bebió saboreando el dulce sabor cálido de su tan preciada bebida.

- Si… como en los viejos tiempo- Tsunade no pudo evitar el recordar a cierto chico de ojos iguales a los de una serpiente y traicionero como ésta.

Jiraiya se acercó a su compañera y le extendió un pergamino.

- Es la ubicación exacta de Orochimaru- los ojos de Tsunade se abrieron- la conseguí por que tus ojos no me pueden mentir, lo esperas¿no es así?

Tsunade no dijo nada, sólo tomó el pergamino y lo miró como si de una bomba se tratase.

Mientras Jiraiya cerraba sus ojos con desilusión, después de tomar otra copa de sake, camino hacia la puerta y salió. Tsunade ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que él ya no se encontraba con ella, sólo estaba sumida en sus tristes recuerdos del pasado, donde los tres aún estaban juntos.

* * *

Deidara miraba a la chica que llevaba en brazos con fastidio. Suspiró de nuevo. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer el trabajo sucio?, Itachi dijo que lo esperaría cerca de ahí en una cueva, pero él no quería tomarse la molestia de luchar. Bueno, no al menos ese día, o en ese preciso momento.

Suspiró de nuevo y sintió la presencia de dos individuos. Una de ellas era el hermano de Itachi. Colocó a Hinata en el suelo y se alejó despacio. Total, no había prisa. Si había pelea él no se negaría en lo absoluto.

* * *

Naruto diviso algo enfrente de ellos y corrió lo mas rápido que sus piernas le daba. Ahí, la encontró en el suelo; mojada y desmayada. La tomó entre sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza mientras lagrimas rodaban de sus ojos.

Había sentido tanto miedo, impotencia y preocupación al pensar que jamás la volvería a ver. Se había sentido tan desesperado.

La cargo entre sus brazos y le dio una señal a Sasuke, ambos tenían que llevarla con Tsunade, aún cuando parecía que sólo estaba muy cansada, tenía que revisarla.

* * *

Hinata sintió un calor agradable y se abrazó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban a él. Sentía el aroma inconfundible de Naruto y una sensación de alivio la invadió. Se relajó y comenzó a soñar con paisajes hermosos, con el sonido del agua, con la paz y la alegría.

Tal vez cunado abriera los ojos se daría cuenta que estaba en la habitación de Sasuke, y que todo había sido un muy loco sueño, un sueño donde había recibido su primer beso, un sueño donde conoció la corriente de la pasión, un sueño donde Naruto la cargaba en sus brazos con suma delicadeza mientras corría para encontrarse con Tsunade. Un sueño donde su sempai se llamaba Itachi.

* * *

Itachi tras a ver dejado ir a Deidara con Hinata en sus brazos, se adentró en una cueva donde esperaría el regreso de su compañero. Estaba oscuro, tal y como a él le gustaba. Oh si, la oscuridad, su vieja amiga; aquella que lo acompañó cuando lloró por su madre, aquella que fue la primera en arroparlo tras escuchar el miedo en las palabras de su hermano. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer una tras otra, no las podía detener de nuevo.

¿Hacía cuanto que no se sentía así?. Era como si su máscara de frialdad y egocentrismo se hubiera resquebrajado, como si ya no le quedara nada. Nada que no fuera la oscuridad que lo rodeaba.

Esas sensaciones no le pertenecían, él ya las había superado. Se repetía mentalmente mientras intentaba detener las lágrimas, pero no podía, no lo conseguía, al menos estaba solo y nadie lo escucharía, nadie que no fuera la misma oscuridad, una oscuridad que él siempre había temido pero que a la vez deseaba.

Fue cuando volvió a escuchar ese tenue susurro "Si tu eres mi espada, yo seré tu funda."

Esta vez las palabras no le molestaban, es más, lo tranquilizaban. Cerró los ojos y vio a la dulce muchacha que había salvado momentos antes, la veía a ella sonriéndole, ofreciéndole la mano, y él sólo negó con la cabeza.

Se levantó como él era; fuerte decidido, seguro de si mismo y sobretodo; frió y serio.

Cerró los ojos y se recargó en la fría pared de esa cueva. Sólo tenía que esperar a que Deidara concretara su misión, entonces los dos volverían con los demás y él podría olvidarse de esa niña.

Pero algo dentro de él le decía que la volvería a ver, muy pronto, tal vez más pronto de lo que él desearía volver a verla.

Pero el destino no es más que la consecuencia de nuestros actos anteriores, sólo es eso. No tiene misterio, ni pruebas duras, ni coincidencias, sólo las reacciones de lo que nosotros mismos provocamos.

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Aquí esta otro capi, que debo decir me costo un poquito de trabajo pero quedo bien, le debo agradecer a Mishima Arashi por toda su ayuda, además por que ella me ayudo escribiendo una parte del capi, muajaja.

La canción que canta Jessa Hyuuga es un trozo de la canción de mago de oz. "todo ira bien", habla acerca de una despedida de amor

* * *

Ahora si a responder reviews:

Mishima Arashi: Aquí esta por fin y debo decir que me siento orgullosa de este capitulo ahora si que sude al escribirlo pero al final que do bien, solo espero que piensen igual que yo, trate de respetar lo mas que pude la personalidad de Itachi, y bueno aquí esta lo que resulto, nos vemos en el msn okis cuídate.

Hinaru: Por fin lo seguí donde deseabas que continuara, ya ves las cosas se están acomodando para que surjan mas problemas y mas felicidades, espero que te haga gustado este capitulo cuídate nos vemos en el próximo capi que espero que quede mas pronto, y estaré esperando con ansia tu siguiente Review.

Helenhr : me halaga tu review, tu si sabes como subir mi ego y eso me hace escribir mas rápido, espero que pronto puédalos hablar en el msn y ya sabes me gusta o mejor dicho me fascina Itachi así que todas las imágenes de el son bien recibidas, espero que pronto nos veamos en el msn y espero tu opinión sobre este capitulo que deseo que te haga gustado.

Dani-chan : yo también deseo que Itachi no sea tan malo, pero el que sea malo es lo que hace que se vea tan sexy, o yo así me lo imagino, es tan lindo. Espero que este capitulo te haga gustado ya que trate de volver un poco mas por así decirlo mas sensible a Itachi y que se uniera un poco mas a Hinata, ya que los vamos a ver a estos dos juntos muy pronto muajaja (creo que ya hable demasiado), estaré esperando tu Review para saber tu opinión sobre este capitulo okis cuídate.

Namine1993: Ya por fin volvimos al tiempo presente para saber que esta pasando con esos dos, y como puedes leer en este capi se han acercado un poco mas Itachi y Hinata y se deja ver un poco la relacion Jiraiya-Tsunade-Orochimaru, espero que te haga gustado este capitulo y déjame decirte que me costo un poco de trabajo pero creo que al final ha valido la pena mucho, al menos para mi, estaré esperando tu Review con tu opinión que es muy importante para mi. Asta el siguiente capi.

Angel Of Suburvian: apoyo tu noción de que eso es lo que hace ser sexy a Itachi, pero lo veras aun mas sexy y apasionado (claro mas adelante), por el momento nos mostró un poco de pasión en un beso, que espero que te haga gustado, estaré en espera tu opinión sobre este capitulo que ya me come la curiosidad por saber si te gusto o no, estaré entonces esperando tu review okis cuídate.

Alexia hyuga: okis ahora ya se por que no habías dejado Review anterior, yo ya había pensado que había perdido tu interés (y debo decir que me puse triste pero es bueno saber que no fue así).

Sobre la frase que susurra el viento, si debo de admitir que tiene algo que ver con Rurouni Kenshin, es que cada samurai necesita su funda para evitar que solo derrame sangre, entonces el tener tanto poder es el equivalente a convertirse en un Samurai (espero que me hagas entendido este detalle.), pero Hinata no va a morir como Tomoe (o eso es lo que tengo planeado por el momento, mas adelante solo el tiempo lo dirá muajaja), además es importante que se entienda esto pero no me preocupo mucho por que mas adelante va a venir el verdadero significado de "si tu eres mi espada, yo seré tu funda", y va a ser romántico e intenso, pinta para dejar con el ojo cuadrado muajaja.

Puedes ver que sakura no murio, y no es por que yo lo haga querido asi, pero es necesaria al menos para hacerla sufrir un poco mas (muajaja que mala soy), en cuanto a lo de Sasuke eso solo el tiempo nos lo dira.

Estare esperando tu review para ver que te parecio este capitulo okis cuídate y nos vemos en el siguiente capi cuidate.

ANA HYUUGA: Que bueno que te esta gustando la historia me esforcé mucho con este capi para que les guste, estaré esperando tu Review para saber que te pareció este capitulo, y espero que te haga sorprendido tanto como los anteriores (aun que seria mejor si te sorprendiera mas.), nos vemos en el siguiente capi cuídate, sayonara.

Passeri: Ahora si quedo perfecto y todo gracias a ti, que bueno que te gusto este capi, trate de plasmar las emociones de los personajes lo mejor que pude y dar a entender muchas cosas con pocas palabras, hay cosas que están entre líneas y que mas adelante se darán cuenta de las supresas que se les esperan a nuestros protagonistas.

Como veras trate de plasmar muchas cosas con pocas palabras, y el saber que te gusto me hace sentir feliz, por que quiere decir que seguí avanzando en mi esfuerzo.

Y bueno una de las cosaas que mas me gusto es que se partio un poco la mascara de frialdad de Itachi, eso fue sorprendente, espero poder escribir el siguiente capitulo rapido para que puedas leerlo y sepas por fin que va a pasar con esa notita malvada.

Nos vemos en el msn y gracias por tu ayuda.

* * *

Gracias a todos y en cuanto a:

_Angelique-Neige_

_Keyki_

_a-grench_

_Hikari_

_Gaahina Lovers_

_Hyuuga-hikari_

_Rin Tsuki_

_Yukii_

_Pandora84_

_Kamikazeh_

_HannAbrid_

_Fireeyes_

_HyugaPrincess_

_Yura Tao_

Se extrañan sus mensajes pero con que lean la historia me doy por bien servida muajaja. Espero que les haga gustado este capi y nos vemos en el siguiente por cierto les puedo adelantar que el 24 de diciembre va a ver un capi mas largo de esta historia por ser el regalo de navidad así que no estamos viendo, esto no quiere decir que no voy actualizar antes de esa fecha, yo creo que estaré actualizando el fin de semana okis cuídense.

Espero que dejen muchos reviews muajajaja. Cuídense.

* * *

**Nota malvada de la autora: Que pasaría si Hinata entre sueños menciona el nombre de Itachi y Sasuke la escuchara.**


	6. NOCHE SIN LUNA

Naruto no me pertenece, y no hago esto con fines de lucro.

Capitulo tercero "Noche sin luna"

* * *

La noche corría tranquila, las cortinas blancas de la habitación se movían al vaivén del viento; el aire era fresco sin llegar a ser frió o molesto. Las estrellas alumbraban el firmamento aún cuando la luna no se encontraba en su trono habitual.

El aroma de la habitación era a flores frescas con un poco de dulce, eso era lo que se respiraba en esa pequeña habitación del hospital.

Aún cuando la ventana estaba abierta, sentía que le hacía falta el aire, pero no se molestaría en levantarse de la cama y caminar hacia la ventana. No, aún cuando lo hubiera deseado, no lo lograría sin chocar en el camino con la cómoda o con la silla que estaba junto a su cama.

Sentía su cabeza dar vueltas, la sensación se acentuaba por que no podía ver a su alrededor. Suspiró. No ganaba nada con desesperarse, después de todo Tsunade había dicho que todo eso sería temporal. Sólo tenía que descansar y relajarse. Dos cosas que él creía eran inútiles y más sin embargo ahora tenía que realizar.

Se volvió a acomodar en la cama y suspiró. Por lo que podía recordar, había caído en la técnica de Itachi Uchiha, la cual lo tuvo al borde de la muerte. No podía recordar bien que es lo que había pasado, de hecho, nadie quería decirle ya que, Tsunade tenía la teoría de que si lo recordaba su mente caería en un caos a causa del dolor.

Y lo más seguro es que así sería.

Cuando él despertó, incluso el roce del aire le molestaba. Era como si algo duro lo golpeara con gran fuerza. En su estado incluso la luz lo había lastimado mucho por lo que lo aislaron de todo. Ahora sólo faltaba que sus ojos se acostumbraran a su entorno y que la hipersensibilidad de su cuerpo desapareciera en su totalidad.

Había escuchado decir que Hinata también había sido afectada por esa técnica, y que gracias a una técnica prohibida que ella había ejecutado, ambos no habían muerto, pero en todo ese tiempo lo único que sabía de Hinata era que ella estaba en el hospital bajo el cuidado de Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki. Fuera de esos datos no sabía nada.

Aún cuando había interrogado a medio mundo no había descubierto nada de la situación de su prima.

Y que decir de la visita de Hiashi-sama, había sido por más extraña. Lo había felicitado por su pronta recuperación y le había informado, que él y Hanabi practicarían después de su alta, juntos, y se les entrenaría de manera especial.

Cuando Neji mencionó el nombre de Hinata, su tío se levantó y no se despidió, sólo salió de la habitación dejando a Neji aún más intrigado.

* * *

Hinata se encontraba en la habitación numero siete del tercer piso. Una habitación que ahora contaba con la máxima vigilancia y un gran ventanal que permitía admirar la ciudad de Konoha. Aún cuando ella no pudiera ver todavía. 

Sus sentidos no habían sido tan dañados como los de Neji Hyuuga, pero aún así estaba sensible.

Ella se encontraba bajo el cuidado de Sasuke y Naruto, los cuales estaban ahí pegados las veinticuatro horas del día. No había momento en que ella no estuviera siendo vigilada, cosa que la hacía sentirse un poco incomoda.

Era cierto que meses atrás había deseado que Naruto estuviera así con ella, tan atento, tan lindo por así decirlo… pero ahora sentía un gran vacío, una desesperación. No podía hacer nada sin que alguien estuviera junto a ella. Ni bañarse había podido hacerlo.

Sasuke había salido de la habitación por que ella le había rogado que lo hiciera, así caminó hasta situarse frente al ventanal. Conocía la habitación por que le había pedido a Naruto que se la mostrara, y ya la tenía memorizada a su tacto.

Al estar frente al ventanal comenzó a quitarse la venda de los ojos, no la resistía más. Al abrir sus hermosos ojos grises, vio la ciudad; las tenues luces adornar la ciudad, vio el cielo, y la luna no estaba.

"Sin duda las estrellas extrañan a la luna, tanto como yo extraño a mi sempai".

Hinata se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar. Había estado tanto tiempo pidiendo explicaciones a tantas cosas, pero ahora eso parecía vano. Sin importancia.

Cuando ella reaccionó en el hospital, a pesar de que todo el cuerpo le dolía, se levantó y trató de salir de este, tenía que comprobar si lo que había soñado, todo ese extraño ritual que había compartido con sempai había sido verdadero. Pero nadie le decía nada. Y aún cuando le trataran de explicar, ella sentía la necesidad de salir a buscarlo en ese momento.

De hecho durante el trayecto de su habitación en el tercer piso, a la entrada, en la planta baja, fue necesario llamar dos grupos ANBU, por que nadie podía detenerla y Tsunade estaba en cirugía con otros pacientes.

Ella había demostrado la fuerza interna que tenia, lo había demostrado incluso ante la mirada atónita de Hiashi y Hanabi Hyuuga que se encontraba en ese momento.

Pero ella no lo entendía, no entendía esa necesidad por ir junto a su sempai. No lo sabía, y no lo quería comprender en ese momento. Fue hasta que Hiashi la golpeo justo en su punto ciego cuando ella cayó inconsciente al piso.

Cuando despertó después de esa situación, se encontró con los ojos vendados y con sus manos sujetas a la cama al igual que sus pies, por lo que le decía Tsunade a Sakura, era obvio que ella había intentado salir del hospital más de una vez.

* * *

Después de esa tarde donde por fin tenía conectado su cuerpo a su mente, el primero en cuidarla fue Sasuke. Al principio él parecía molesto, y aún cuando ella lo llamaba él no contestaba, y Sakura le reprendía por no decir nada. 

Fue hasta que Sakura salió de la habitación y que Hinata dejó de escuchar sus pasos, cuando sintió las dos manos de Sasuke tomarla por los hombros y sacudirla mientras en su voz se notaba la desesperación y la frustración.

- ¿De cuándo conoces a Itachi?- Sasuke apretó aún más sus manos causando un gran dolor en la Hyuuga.

-Sasuke me lastimas, suéltame- Hinata pidió llorando.

- No hasta que me digas de donde conoces a mi hermano.

La mente de Hinata parecía un gran caos, y al parecer el Uchiha no tenía idea de eso. Él sólo pensaba en su venganza y en que su amiga lo había traicionado.

- No se de que me hablas Sasuke. Me lastimas, me duele- Hinata comenzó a llorar aún más fuerte y la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Hinata no supo más de si, sólo cayó inconsciente en la cama.

- Sasuke¿que demonios le haces a Hinata-chan?.

- Tu no lo entiendes, ella a estado con Itachi, lo ha llamado en sueños, ella lo….

- Sasuke debes calmarte, Hinata seguramente conoce a Itachi por que fue él quien la liberó del Mangekyo Sharingan- dijo Tsunade mientras entraba a la habitación. Naruto aún tenía sujeto a Sasuke.

- Yo se que no ha sido sólo así, algo me lo dice…- Tsunade miró al Uchiha con severidad.

- Hinata lo único que recuerda es que estaba en tu casa durmiendo y después despertó aquí. No recuerda ni siquiera que dejó fuera de combate a dos grupos ANBU, y tampoco recuerda que ella fue salvada por Itachi, su mente es un caos.

- Es solo que no me trago eso de que Itachi la salvó por buena gente- Naruto miró a Hinata y después a Sasuke.

- No fue por eso, Sakura te lo dijo, él la salvó para que tu le debieras la vida de ella a él¿no lo entiendes?- Sasuke golpeo la pared con su mano.

- Hay algo más que debo decirte Sasuke, para no confundir aún más a Hinata es necesario que digas que ella sólo estuvo en tu casa y en el hospital. Ni una palabra de su desaparición con Itachi¿me has comprendido?.

Sasuke sólo asintió y salió de la habitación no muy convencido. Su sangre hervía, se sentía tan frustrado…

* * *

Hinata seguía mirando la ciudad. Sus ojos ya no lloraban por la presencia de la luz, ya no había nada que le molestara. La puerta se abrió y Sasuke entró, al ver a Hinata sin la venda de sus ojos camino hacia ella con el ceño fruncido. 

- Pensé que te había dicho que te quedaras en tu cama, sólo eso.

- Me molestaba la venda, ya puedo ver bien.

Cuando Sasuke vio los ojos de Hinata, se sorprendió, y salió corriendo en busca de Tsunade. Hinata no comprendía la reacción de su amigo. Caminó hacia la cama y vio el pasillo iluminado, su habitación se veía tan sombría. Intentó encender la luz, pero antes de que tocara el interruptor, una mano la sujetó.

- ¿Por qué ese tonto te deja sola?- era Naruto quien traía una gran gelatina.

- No sé, salió corriendo- Hinata no se percató de su falta de tartamudeo, sólo cuando vio la expresión de sorpresa de Naruto se dio cuenta de ese detalle, ni siquiera el sonrojo habitual estaba en ella.

Tsunade llegó corriendo a la habitación de Hinata.

- Vaya parece que te has automedicado- Tsunade camino hasta llegar junto a Hinata y sus ojos mostraron una gran sorpresa- Sasuke, Naruto salgan de esta habitación. Necesito chequear a Hinata.

Ambos shinobis salieron de la habitación y Tsunade le pidió a Hinata que se sentara en la cama, mientras encendía la luz.

Los ojos de Hinata ya no eran grises, eran lilas, un lila fuerte y claro, tan claro como el alma de la joven, era la manifestación "de los ojos maldito", los mismos ojos que había tenido años antes Jessa Hyuuga cuando Hinata nació. Los mismos ojos que habían delatado su relación con Mamoru Uchiha.

* * *

Itachi miraba las estrellas en el cielo, este estaba despejado y azul. Tal vez así como al cielo le faltaba su reina blanca, a él le hacía falta ver esos hermosos ojos grises. Pero no lo demostraría, jamás. Uchiha Itachi jamás demostraría que le faltaba algo o alguien. 

Estaba solo en su habitación, ahí descansando tanto como pudiera. Después de un rato decidió levantarse y salió de su habitación. Bajó las escaleras y salió de la pequeña casa; comenzó a caminar, así, descalzo por el pasto del jardín. Necesitaba conseguir el descanso pero no lo lograba. Tal vez era cierto eso que decía Hidan.

"Para encontrar el descanso debía morir, así su alma se liberaría de sus ataduras."

Itachi se recargó en el árbol y se sentó afuera dejando que sus sentidos se llenaran del ambiente que estaba a su alrededor.

* * *

Hinata miraba a Tsunade sin comprender a ciencia cierta lo que la voluptuosa mujer le trataba de decir; únicamente sabía era que en sus ojos había algo mal, no le permitió mirarse al espejo, y le dijo que con el tiempo eso cambiaría, sólo seria cuestión de una o dos semanas, y debía alejarse por un tiempo de Sasuke. Esa indicación a ella no le gustó por lo que le pidió a la Hokage que la dejara sola. 

Y ahí estaba de nuevo mirando la gran ciudad cuando la puerta se abrió, y entró Naruto con unas grandes flores blancas y una rosa roja en el centro. Ella le sonrió y él le dio una mirada cargada de amor, cosa que no pasó inadvertida a la Hyuuga.

* * *

Deidara se maldecía mentalmente mientras recordaba los últimos sucesos del día; él llegando al cuartel, preparando la comida, recogiendo su ropa y ahora asiéndolas de cartero para Itachi. ¿qué demonios se creía ese tipo?. 

Después recordó la metida de pata que había hecho con Kakuzu al comprar toda esa pintura sin su autorización, sabía que el único que le había ayudado a corregir ese mortal error había sido Itachi (el cual saco de su cartera dinero y se lo dio a Kakuzu), así que lo menos que podía hacer era dirigir esa misiva a Hinata Hyuuga.

Suspiró y siguió caminando cuando una sombra pasó junto a él. Deidara se quedó en silencio cuando reconoció esos movimientos, enfocó su mirada en la dirección que había tomado el desconocido y entonces comenzó a correr. Esa sombra se dirigía a Konoha.

* * *

Una sombra de rápidos movimientos, casi felinos se introdujo en Konoha mientras los guardias apenas y percibieron un dulce aroma a muerte. No pudieron ni hablar a medida que caían al suelo con la garganta cortada. Los ojos ambarinos del asesino sólo reflejaban la satisfacción de la muerte. 

Caminó despacio, con una elegancia digna de un gran asesino, después de todo no había prisa, la presa estaba en casa durmiendo.

Avanzó por las calles sabiendo que aún cuando se percataran de su presencia, ningún shinobi de esa aldea le podría hacer frente. No por nada era la mano derecha de Orochimaru.

Sus pasos se detuvieron frente a la mansión Hyuuga. No le sorprendió la imponente puerta de madera que cerraba su paso. Dio un salto hacia la pared y pudo ver a los guardias que cuidaban la gran mansión. Sonrió mientras sacaba sus dos dagas cortas. Sería un trabajo fácil. Su capa negra cayó al suelo mostrando a un hombre joven de unos 25 años, piel bronceada, cabello rubio y chino que caía en su espalda a la altura de sus hombros; sus ojos en ese momento eran dos gotas de oro fundido producto de la excitación por la sangre que pronto se derramaría.

Su cuerpo era de complexión delgada, su ropa se componía de un holgado pantalón azul marino y una camisa de estilo chino de igual color que la prenda anterior. Tenía un tigre grabado en su espalda con color plata, mientras que sus zapatos, no eran los típicos zapatos ninja, eran más parecidos a los que usan las bailarinas de ballet.

De un salto entró en la mansión dejando rastros de sangre y dolor en su camino, la alarma de la mansión sonó pero no le importó. Llegó hasta la habitación donde se supone debía de estar la joven heredera, pero encontró sólo a una niña que lo miró con mezcla de asombro y terror.

El chico vio los ojos de la niña y sonrió. Tal vez él había entendido mal y la heredera era más joven… tal vez unos 12 años o más.

Hanabi tomó un kunai dispuesta a defenderse, pero no supo en que momento el desconocido la tomó del cabello y le dio un golpe en el estomago. El aire escapó de su cuerpo, y mientras ella intentaba respirar, el desconocido comenzó a arrastrarla por la habitación hasta llegar a la ventana. Ahí, el extraño la cargó sobre su hombro y, sin que ella pudiese hacer nada, la sacó de la mansión.

La cosa se veía muy fácil, y estaba siendo demasiado fácil para el gusto del asesino, entonces, tras caminar dos cuadras, se encontró de frente con Hiashi Hyuuga.

Colocó a Hanabi en el suelo y sonrió con satisfacción. En el cielo se pudo observar un gran trueno mientras que ambos hombres tomaban la posición de batalla. Hiashi jamás permitiría que su hija fuera raptada… tal vez si fuera Hinata, pero no Hanabi.

Los primeros choques se dieron cargados de gran fuerza, habían sido dos golpes mortales, pero ninguno de los dos había recibido daño. El asesino sonrió con satisfacción. Sería una pelea interesante.

Cuando estaba dispuesto a olvidar su trabajo y matar al patriarca de los Hyuuga, un frío viento chocó contra su espalda trayendo a dos shinobis que se posesionaron tras su espalda. Un hombre de cabello plateado con un pasamontañas en la cara. Era imposible no conocerle: Kakashi Hatake, y el otro era inconfundible: la bestia verde de Konoha.

Saito miró a sus tres oponentes y guardo sus dagas. Si deseaba salir rápido de ahí, tenía que poner en marcha su plan B.

Tomó a Hanabi y dio un salto, los tres shinobis lo siguieron pero en una nube de humo desapareció dejando a los tres atónitos. Se había llevado a Hanabi Hyuuga sin que lo hubieran podido evitar.

* * *

Hinata sintió una opresión en el pecho, a pesar de estar dormida podía sentir su cuerpo temblar. Cuando abrió los ojos, estos se tornaron de un color blanco desapareciendo su pupila, y vio los sucesos ocurridos en su casa momentos antes. Se levantó de golpe y despertó a Naruto. 

- Han secuestrado a Hanabi- Naruto quien apenas se estaba despertando miró a Hinata intrigado, pero cuando vio los ojos de la joven se quedo pasmado.

Hinata no esperó más y salió de la habitación. Debía de hablar con la Hokage.

Llegó a la oficina de Tsunade seguida un aún sorprendido Naruto, los ojos de Hinata habían regresado a ser los grises de siempre.

* * *

Tsunade estaba en su despacho, la noticia le había caído como una bomba. Inició las investigaciones enseguida recopilando información; quien se había llevado a Hanabi era un hábil y poderoso asesino, también debía darle puntos a su inteligencia por escapar en vez de enfrentarse contra tres jounin. Alzó la mirada cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió. 

- Tsunade-sama, Hanabi fue secuestrada, ella- Hinata se cubrió la boca con su mano y cayó sobre sus rodillas. Naruto evitó que cayera aún más al sujetarla por la cintura.

-Hinata no debes moverte, aún estás débil.

- Hanabi fue llevada a una cueva cerca de aquí, puedo verlo, pero…- Hinata comenzó a sentir un gran dolor de cabeza- la van a matar por sus ojos, ellos creen que yo soy ella.

- ¿Ellos?- Tsunade veía el cambio de ojos de Hinata de blanco a gris y viceversa- ¿Quiénes son?.

- Sólo reconozco a unos de ellos, está sentado esperando a Hanabi, es… fue uno de los sannin, Orochimaru… - fue lo último que dijo antes de desmayarse.

* * *

Cuando Deidara llegó a Konoha, la encontró sumida en un gran caos. Era todo un hervidero de shinobis buscando pistas. Deidara miró el panorama y algo le dijo que pronto esos dos se encontrarían. 

Chasqueando la lengua tomó de nuevo camino, avisaría a Pein y tal vez también a Itachi. La carta podía esperar… o tal vez no.

La duda comenzó a matarlo, por lo que decidió convertirse en una niña de doce años. Debía entregar primero esa carta, comenzó a dirigirse al hospital. Tenía de hablar con Hinata-chan.

El equipo 7, junto con el equipo de Shikamaru, Shino y Kiba serían los encargados de buscar y encontrar a Orochimaru. Por la descripción que había dado Hinata, debían estar cerca del río, a unos ciento cincuenta km.

Ni a naruto, ni a Sasuke se les hacia bonita la idea de que Hinata estuviera sola, aún cuando los ANBU estaban ahí para protegerla. Ellos sentían la necesidad de cuidarla personalmente.

Pero ordenes eran ordenes y debían seguirlas al pie de la letra.

Así, los dos equipos y medio salieron rumbo a la misión de emergencia. No había nadie más que los acompañara ya que kakashi y los demás jounin estaban ocupados verificando las guardias de la villa.

* * *

Hinata despertó con una agradable aroma varonil, sabia que ya lo había sentido antes, pero no recordaba de quien era o donde lo había sentido. Abrió sus ojos y vio a los ANBU desmayados en el suelo, alzando la vista, sus ojos se encontraron con los azulosos del hombre que la miraba atento. 

- Vaya bella durmiente, hasta que despiertas- Hinata estaba apunto de atacar cuando una carta cayó a sus pies.

- Él te manda esto, nos volveremos a ver Hinata-chan.

Deidara salió por la ventana y se perdió en las calles de Konoha. Hinata miró la carta y reconoció la letra, era de su sempai. Comenzó a leer el trozo de papel, y a cada frase sus ojos se abrían más y más.

Al terminar sólo una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro, suspiro y cerro los ojos. Sin importarle el secuestro de Hanabi, sin importarle el cambio de carácter que estaba sufriendo a momentos, sin importarle nada que no fuera esa hermosa carta que, aún cuando no era precisamente de amor, provocaba que su corazón latiera deprisa.

Se levantó lentamente de la cama y comenzó a caminar hacia la butaca donde había un par de prendas. Suspiró. No, esta ocasión ameritaba algo mejor.

* * *

Hinata corrió hacia su casa aprovechando que los ANBU estaban desmayados. Sentía la emoción en su estomago además de una euforia desconocida. Entró a una de las habitaciones de la rama secundaria y tomó un poco de ropa. Sabía que Misha no se molestaría. 

Era un short a medio muslo color azul marino, una falta abierta a los lados del mismo color, corta hasta la rodilla, un top azul marino y sobre este una playera que descubría sus hombros del mismo color. Debía de llevar colores oscuros para no llamar la atención.

Se cepilló un poco el cabello y después miró a su alrededor, necesitaba actuar rápido.

Llegó a su habitación y vio a su padre quien al verla frunció el entrecejo. Se mostraba la ira en su rostro, pero antes de que pudiera comenzar a gritar, Hinata tomó la espada azul que años antes le había dado un desconocido y salió de la mansión.

Comenzó a saltar de tejado en tejado y llegó hasta su lugar de entrenamiento. El lugar donde había conocido a Itachi.

Hinata, se acomodó su espada en la espalda para que no le estorbara, sus shurikens y kunais estaban en su estuche sujeto en su pierna derecha. Miró el cielo, sólo debía de esperar, se dijo. Hasta que escuchó unas pisadas cerca de ella.

- Has llegado temprano- dijo una voz varonil que a Hinata no logro reconocer bien.

- ¿Disculpe quien es usted?

- Itachi me encargó que te entregara esto- le extendió una caja pequeña- el no va a venir, y es mejor que te vayas de una vez, me están esperando y no quiero retrasarme más.

Sasori se dio la vuelta sin dar tiempo a que Hinata dijera algo más.

Unas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas mientras se dejaba hacer en el suelo. Se abrazó y comenzó a llorar, mientras el firmamento seguía solitario, sin compañía de la hermosa luna.

* * *

Notas de la autora: Hoy no habra muchas notas i contestaciones por que me las reservare para el siguiente capi que sera el 24 de diciembre, bonito regalo de navidad. 

pero esto no quiere decir que no quiero reviews, eso es lo que me hace feliz y me inspira para escribir rapido, okis, cuidensen y nos vemos pronto.

_**NOTA MALVADA¿Quien besara mejor Itachi o Naruto?**_


	7. LAGRIMAS

* * *

"LAGRIMAS"

_Con la espada en mis manos, no puedo abrazarte._

_Sin mi espada, no puedo defenderte._

Parte I

* * *

Orochimaru se encontraba mirando a la niña que yacía a sus pies, la miraba con desprecio mientras que caminaba alrededor de esta, no era precisamente lo que esperaba, pero era una gran adquisición.

Miro a Kabuto mientras sonreía macabramente, por su parte Saito miraba la ventana en espera de su diversión.

Se encontraban en una casa abandonada a las afueras de Konoha, junto al rió, era un lugar perfecto para una emboscada.

Orochimaru sonrió con sorna y volvió a colocarse detrás del escritorio, subió sus pies en el mientras se acomodaba en la silla, la espera no seria mucha, después de todo, estaban preparados para lo que llegase.

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una mujer.

- Señor, son ocho los chicos que vienen desde Konoha, y entre ellos se encuentra el Kyubi…- Karin no pudo terminar su reporte cuando Orochimaru comenzó a reír.

- Perfecto esta será una gran noche.

- Pero señor aun hay algo que debo agregar…- Orochimaru miro fieramente a Karin, esta solo asintió y salio de la habitación mientras sentía el temor recorrer todas las células de su cuerpo, salio de la habitación y miro el oscuro pasillo, rogando que todo saliera como se esperaba.

Aun que internamente sabia que esto no ocurriría así.

* * *

Hinata se levanto del suelo y miro el firmamento, sus ojos ya no mostraban la duda, el dolor o la incomprensión que momentos antes había mostrado al dejarse caer en la fría hierba, se levanto como una valiente guerrera se levanta de sus cenizas y muestra el poder de su alma.

Comenzó a caminar asía el lugar que sus ojos le habían mostrado, sentía un aire frió a su alrededor y cualquiera que la hubiera visto en ese momento se hubiera percatado de la fría corriente de aire que emanaba de ella, era un aire que sofocaba.

Sus ojos grises mostraban un brillo rojizo e inhumano, era un efecto del Mangekyo Sharingan, la satisfacción de saberse cercana a una gran batalla, la ausencia de sus tartamudeos, todo eso era solo los efectos secundarios, por o que le había escrito su Senpai.

Hinata sonrió con ironía al recordar la ultima frase que había leído en esa carta; "Esta es tu gran noche, yo ya estoy orgulloso de ti".

Habían sido tan alentadoras esas palabras, pero sabia que estaba sola que su Senpai estaba lejos y no la ayudaría.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente mientras la noche cubría su presencia.

* * *

El grupo que se encontraba comandado por Sasuke, corría lo mas rápido que podía, no era un camino tan largo, pero se habían topado con numerosos enemigos y en el camino se habían ido dispersando, ahora solo se encontraba Sakura, Naruto, Shikamaru con el, solo ellos cuatro para enfrentarse a Orochimaru, el simple pensamiento les erizaba la piel, pero debían de ser valientes.

Cuando llegaron a la casa semidestruida no les sorprendió en lo absoluto encontrarse con ocho personas cuidando el frente, la situación se veía en extremo peligrosa, pero no había más que hacer.

- ¿Dónde esta Hanabi- san?- Naruto como siempre tan impaciente, estaba apunto de atacar.

- Vaya yo esperaba algo mas para entretenernos- dijo con Sorna Saito, miro a los chiquillos y decidió sentarse en el suelo, no valían la pena.

- Por que habría de contestarte- Un shinobi se arrojo contra Naruto y así sus demás compañeros lo siguieron.

Sakura y Shikamaru se encontraron frente a dos Shinobis que atacaban con cadenas, mientras que Sasuke se encargaba de otros tres, y Naruto peleaba con dos a su ves.

Era una pelea muy desigual, pero debían de ser fuertes y rescatar a Hanabi, además estaban seguros que Tsunade les mandaría refuerzos.

* * *

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente dejando ver a Hiashi-sama muy molesto.

- ¿Dónde esta Hinata?- Tsunade lo miro.

- En su habitación¿donde mas?- Hiashi- sama negó con la cabeza.

- No esta ahí, salio en busca de mi "hija"

Tsunade corrió asía la habitación de la Hyuuga y se sorprendió al ver a los Anbu tirados en el suelo, se cubrió la boca para evitar que un grito de sorpresa saliera, y miro a Hiashi-sama quien ya no se encontraba junto a ella.

Hiashi, había salido en busca de Hanabi.

* * *

Hinata había encontrado solo pequeños inconvenientes en el camino pero se dirigía deprisa asía el lugar, por lo que había encontrado en el camino se podía decir que los chicos ya estaban ahí peleando, y no se equivoco la cosa estaba muy difícil para sus amigos, Sasuke se encontraba en el suelo sujeto por dos Shinobis y un tercero estaba apunto de cortarle la cabeza, sin esperar a mas activo su Byakugan, mostrando las venas resaltadas alrededor de sus ojos.

Sasuke sintió la espada rozar su garganta junto con un aire frió, pero no tan cerca como para que provocara algún daño, después, sintió como las manos de uno de sus agresores se aflojaba, golpeo al otro y abrió los ojos, ahí frente a el vio a Hinata de espaldas, la reconoció por su dulce aroma, pero bestia diferente y tenia en su mano una espada manchada de sangre, los otros dos agresores estaban muertos.

* * *

Saito se levanto de un salto, al ver a la magnifica chica que acaba de llegar, era hermosa, sexy y fuerte. Sonrió mientras sacaba sus Dagas, seria una batalla interesante.

* * *

Orochimaru admiraba por la ventana la pelea, estaba seguro que el Uchiha ya estaba muerto, cuando vio una persona llegar y matar a dos de sus mejores hombres con una rapidez que lo dejo perplejo, nadie podía moverse tan rápido.

Comenzó a caminar asía la puerta, tal vez había algo mas interesante que el Kyubi ahí abajo, cerro la puerta dejando a Hanabi en el suelo amarrada.

* * *

Hinata miraba a su oponente y podía sentir toda la fuerza correr por su ser, la rapidez de sus movimientos la habían sorprendido asta a ella, pero no debía de mostrar ninguna emoción.

- Sasuke, encárgate del otro, y después ayuda a Sakura esta teniendo graves problemas- Sasuke estaba apunto de decir algo pero Hinata lo interrumpió- Yo me encargo de Saito.

Saito se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre de la boca de la chica, nadie sabia su verdadero nombre, nadie que no fuera Orochimaru o… Itachi…

Saito sintió un escalofrió, al notar el brillo rojizo de los ojos de la chica, tal vez, solo tal vez esa linda joven tenia un vinculo especial con Itachi Uchiha, ante tal comentario por segunda vez en su vida sintió miedo.

La primera vez había sido ante los ojos sedientos de sangre del Uchiha, y ahora esa linda chica tenia la misma mirada, se aferro mas a sus dagas y corrió asía ella, debía matarla antes de que ella a el.

* * *

Itachi se encontraba acompañado por Sasori y Deidara quienes no lo habían dejado solo, corrían como almas que las persigue el diablo, ya estaban muy cerca de su objetivo, cuando Deidara miro al cuelo.

- ¿Qué diablos es eso?- sus compañeros se detuvieron y vieron el cielo.

Los ojos de Itachi se abrieron llenos de sorpresa, una gran nube de chacra negro se había formado en el lugar donde se comenzaba a librar la gran batalla.

Corrió mas rápido, debía de evitar que Hinata se sumergiera en el poder, tal como le había ocurrido a el años atrás.

* * *

Sasuke vio como Sakura caía inconciente al suelo, mientras que el hombre con el que había estado peleando se acercaba a ella, para matarla, sin pensarlo mas mato a su rival y corrió asía la pelirrosa, evitando que un Kunai se incrustara en la garganta de la chica.

El hombre con quien momentos antes había estado peleando Sakura traía puesta una gran capa negra que se quito, mostrando a un Shinobi alto, negro y con mucha sed de sangre reflejada en sus ojos.

* * *

Naruto la tenia difícil, los hombres con los que peleaban, eran muy fuertes y atacaban a distancia, eso lo hacia doblemente mas difícil; uno manejaba unas marionetas y el otro manejaba unas extrañas bombas que lo habían puesto mas de una vez en graves aprietos.

Justo cuando acababa de bloquear una embestida de una espada lanzada por la marioneta el otro le arrojo una bomba, era imposible que la esquivara, cerró los ojos en espera de la explosión tratando de cubrirse lo mejor posible pero esta jamás llego.

- Vaya, vaya, nunca pensé que el Zorrito fuera tan miedoso- Deidara tenia sujeta la bomba en su mano, pero esta no exploto.

Naruto abrió los ojos y vio dos capas negras con nubes rojas frente a el, sin duda eran dos miembros del Akatsuki.

- Hacia tiempo que no encontraba un digno rival para mi- dijo Sasori- aun que tu no lo eres.

El controlador de las Marionetas, al ver ahí enfrente a los dos Akatsuki estuvo apunto de correr, pero no podía hacerlo estaba paralizado, Sasori lo tenia sujeto con sus hilos de Chacra.

Mientras Deidara miraba a su oponente entre divertido y burlonamente.

- Pareciera que te acabas de hacer en los pantalones, acaso te sorprende ver al mejor artista en bombas frente a ti.

- Será mejor que vayas a ayudar a tu amigo, la tendrá difícil y esa chica pelirrosa necesita un antídoto.- Sasori le arrojo un pequeño frasco.

Naruto tomo el frasco y sin saber el motivo de su ayuda corrió asía Sakura.

* * *

La cosa estaba muy difícil para Sasuke, ya estaba muy herido y su oponente no tenía un arañazo, eso lo frustraba, que demonios era ese tipo, cuando vio llegar a Naruto sonrió.

* * *

Hinata estaba peleando muy parejamente contra Saito, incluso el ya mostraba una gran herida en su pierna, producto de "tornado azul", la espada que Itachi le había regalado años antes, aun cuando ella no lo recordara a la perfección.

Saito se encontraba en el suelo y Hinata lo iba a rematar cuando una espada bolo asía ella, la cual hirió la espalda de la chica, asiéndola caer al suelo.

- Así que tu eres la heredera de los Hyuuga, la portadora del Byakugan, es interesante verte ahora en el suelo, sin duda gozare contigo esta noche.

Hinata sintió asco al ver como el comenzaba a formare una mueca libidinosa en su cara, pero no podía moverse, sentía una fuerza mas grande mantenerla atada al suelo.

Sintió una daga de Saito en su cuello y supo que estaba en problemas, cerro los ojos necesitaba pensar en algo, cuando los volvió a abrir, vio como una fina red de metal estaba sobre ella y era lo que no le permitía moverse, con su espada comenzó a intentar cortarla, pero Orochimaru ya estaba caminando asía ella.

Junto cuando se encontraba a tres metros de Hinata, Orochimaru se detuvo abruptamente, mientras miraba a su alrededor buscando algo con desesperación.

Y ahí justo atrás de Saito estaba él, su sangre se helo al ver una sonrisa burlona en el rostro de Itachi.

- Tiempo de no verte Orochimaru.

Un frió aterrador se extendió por el lugar, mientras que el cuerpo inerte de Sito caía aun lado de Hinata, estaba muerto y no por Itachi.

- La espada que tienes en tu mano Hinata, contiene un poderoso veneno que mata en cuestión de minutos sin que se de cuenta tu oponente.

Hinata se sorprendió al ver ahí a su Senpai.

- Deja que me ocupe yo de las serpientes.

Itachi camino lentamente asta a esta frente a Orochimaru, quien solo sonrió.

- Así que es momento de concluir nuestro duelo, solo espero que hagas mejorado…

- Eso es algo que yo debería decir.

* * *

Hiashi corría lo más rápido que podía, llevaba consigo un grupo de Hyuuga´s y no dudaría en matar a cualquiera que se metiera en su camino, pero se llevaría una gran sorpresa.

* * *

Tsunade estaba en su oficina sin poder creer lo que ocurría, acaso las cosas se podían complicar más, pero como si lo hubiera convocado, apareció Jiraiya.

- En el lugar donde están los chicos, esta Orochimaru- Tsunade se levanto tirando la silla- pero no solo esta él sino también esta… Akatsuki.

Tsunade tomo sus Kunai y salio rumbo a la batalla, seguida por Jiraiya.

* * *

Pein miraba desde la ventana el camino por el cual habían salido tres de sus subordinados, sabias que la batalla la tendrían difícil, pero sonrió al saber que pronto tendría una gran adquisición.

Konan entro a la habitación portando una charola con Sake, y miro a Pein.

- Tiempo de festejar- Dijo alegremente, mientras el asentía

* * *

Hinata logro liberarse de la red después de un rato, y podía apreciar los ataques de Orochimaru y de su Senpai, podía ver como ambos se movían con una rapidez y cada ataque era más mortal que el anterior.

Fue asta que vio como Orochimaru volvía a tener su espada Kusanagi, pero ante su sorpresa la espada que antes tenía Hinata, apareció de nueva cuenta en la mano de Itachi.

- ¿Por qué?- la cara de Orochimaru mostraba una gran supresa.

Itachi mostraba su seriedad habitual, mientras Hinata comenzaba a levantarse, pero para su sorpresa no podía lograrlo, de pronto comenzó a sentirse cansada y cayó inconciente al suelo.

* * *

Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban exhaustos ante la difícil batalla que había tenido que librar, mientras que Sakura ya había recuperado el conocimiento gracias a la poción de Sasori.

Por otro lado los dos Akatsuki ya se habían retirado, sus oponentes no habían sido la gran cosa.

Justo cuando iban a dirigirse al lugar donde se encontraba Hinata, un grupo de Hyuuga´s llego, comandado por Hiashi-sama en persona.

- Hanabi-san debe seguir dentro de la casa- comenzó a decir Sakura, pero el patriarca de los Hyuuga solo la miro con desprecio.

- Tienen que ir a ayudar a Hinata-chan ella esta peleando con…- antes de que Naruto pudiera decir algo mas, Hiashi-sama lo había puesto fuera de combate.

- Llévenselos, solo nos estorbaran.

Sakura pudo ver como al igual que a Naruto tres Hyuuga dejaban fuera de combate a Sasuke, ella solo escapo, debía de ayudar a Hinata, su instinto decía que Hiashi planeaba dejar que mataran a Hinata y solo llevarse a Hanabi, ella no podía permitírselo, aun cuando el dolor de sus recientes heridas la tuviera al borde de un desmayo, era una valiente Shinobi y se lo demostraría a Sasuke.

* * *

Orochimaru vio como el patriarca de los Hyuuga entraba en su escondite, y sintió una gran ira pero Itachi no le permitiría irse, no asía de fácil, aun que lo mejor era irse y después volver a atacar.

Cuando los Hyuuga sacaron a Hanabi, Hiashi-sama se dio cuenta de que Hinata estaba inconciente en el suelo, y de la pelea entre Itachi Uchiha y Orochimaru.

Sonrió con y saco una pequeña daga recta, sin duda no podía tener mejor momento, sabia que Hinata se había salvado solo por que el Uchiha se había unido a ella, era el momento en que Jessa pagara su traición y que mejor que matando a su hija.

Si Mataba a Itachi Uchiha, Hinata también moriría, por el vinculo que los unía, los unía asta la muerte.

* * *

Itachi estaba apunto de matar a Orochimaru, cuando sintió como una daga se incrustaba en su espalda a la altura del corazón, el dolor era intenso y lo hizo caer al suelo.

Por su parte Kabuto, tomo a Orochimaru y se alejo de ahí.

* * *

Hinata solo se levanto y vio cuando la daga se incrustaba en la espalda de su Senpai y como este caí, vio a Kabuto llevarse a Orochimaru, pero no vio a su padre que se alejaba de ahí, seguro de haber matado a Hinata.

Hinata sintió una gran ira en su cuerpo, y soltó un gran grito, mientras que se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar asía Konoha.

La lluvia comenzó a caer mezclándose con la sangre que había sobre ella, "Tornado Azul" se dirigió a su mano y ella la empuño, segura de que esa noche correría mas sangre.

Tal vez esta vez no solo moriría todo un Clan, sino toda una aldea, bajo la mirada grisácea de una chica con el corazón roto.

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Esta es la primera parte del regalo de Navidad, en lo personal ya estaba ansiosa por escribir este capitulo, muaja, en la próxima parte (que espero poder subir mañana mismo, eso si no ando muy desvelada), se verán grandes cosas.

Como podrán darse cuenta a Hinata le ocurrió lo mismo que a Itachi, perdió el control, por ese motivo Itachi mato a todo su clan y ahora ella va asía Konoha, siendo que el Byakugan es mas fuerte que el Sharingan que ¿podrá pasar?.

Estaré esperando sus Reviews, y se que mi nota malvada aun no se ha resuelto en este capi, pero en el siguiente sin duda se resolverá, creo que estuvo medio intenso el final de este verdad, que caray.

Espero sus reviews okis.

* * *

NOTA MALVADA: _¿Itachi en verdad estará muerto?._


	8. UNION part2

Naurro no me pertenece, no lo hago con fines de lucro.

**_Lo que esta en cursivas y negritas es lo que pasa en la mente de Hinata, como sus pensamientos_**

* * *

UNION

Parte II

**

* * *

**

Las estrellas se ocultaban tras las nubes como si les apenara observar a la chica que caminaba bajo ellas.

Hinata caminaba bajo la tenue lluvia, las pequeñas gotas frías y plateadas bañaban su magnifica figura, y ella solo caminaba, sin mirar nada en realidad, sus ojos se encontraban opacos sin vida y sus pasos eran lentos y suaves, era como si estuviera flotando.

Deidara y Sasori se encontraban junto a Itachi, el cual estaba solo tendido en el suelo, con la cara ladeada, la herida de su espalda era profunda y mortal.

El primero en acercarse fue Deidara quien comenzó a revisar la gravedad de su compañero, la lluvia comenzó a caer y el se dio cuenta de la inutilidad de su acción, necesitaban a un buen Medic-in.

Justo en ese momento llego Sakura saltando de arbusto en arbusto en busca de su amiga.

Al ver ahí a Deidara se paralizo, aun recordaba como el la había dejado inconciente en el hospital.

- Tu eres Medic-in, yo te recuerdo, eras la que cuidaba de Hinata-chan.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo más Sasori ya la tenia sujeta de una mano.

- Sino quieres que Hinata, en verdad se ponga triste será mejor que nos ayudes- Sakura miro a Itachi y sintió repulsión, el dolor que este le había provocado a Sasuke, el cual fue muy grande.

- ¿Y si me niego? – Sakura trataba de parecer lo mas fuerte posible pero su voz se escuchaba titubeante.

- Recuerda que Itachi salvo a tu amiga, es momento de regresar el favor.

Sakura iba a volver a replicar cuando se escucho a lo lejos una gran explosión, se vio un gran resplandor azul eléctrico y una corriente de aire los impacto, Deidara protegió a Itachi, a su vez Sasori tomo a Sakura para que esta no se lastimara mucho.

**

* * *

**

Hinata se encontró con los Hyuuga que habían acompañado a Hiashi-sama, estos tenían orden de matarla si la encontraban, aun cuando titubearon al principio al ver a la joven en tal estado, la atacaron, no pudieron cometer peor error.

Hinata alzo la mirada y sonrió, segundos después el lugar exploto en mil pedazos, Hinata se encontraba en el centro de la gran explosión sin recibir daño alguno, ella ya lo tenia planeado, mataría a cualquiera que estuviera cerca, solo quería desahogar todo su dolor, aun a costa de vidas humanas.

**

* * *

**

_**Hinata se encontraba sentada frente al acantilado, miraba al mar, sabia que estaba al borde de la muerte, lo sabia, por que se daba cuenta, que lo que había pensado que era un sueño, en verdad había pasado, pero cada vez que recordaba a su Senpai, veía la imagen de el con la daga en su espalda y comenzaba a llorar.**_

_**Esta vez el acantilado no era tan claro como antes, es más estaba nublado y la brisa era muy húmeda, aun más húmeda y fría de lo normal, el mar estaba agitado como su corazón.**_

_**No sabía que había ocurrido con su cuerpo, tal vez ya estaba muerta o tal vez solo inconciente, pero no quería regresar a la realidad, ya no quería volver a sentir mas dolor.**_

_**Tal vez después de todo si era una gran cobarde.**_

**

* * *

**

Sakura miraba la destrucción que había dejado a su paso su amiga, y sentía escalofríos, sus compañeros muertos en el camino y la vegetación mas que destruida, si seguía a ese paso no tardaría ni dos horas en llegar a la villa, miro a los Akatsuki y suspiro, se dirigió asía donde se encontraba Itachi y comenzó a examinar la herida, era profunda pero nada que ella no pudiera arreglar.

Le pido a Deidara que le acercara un poco de agua y comenzó a trabajar, si lo que decían esos dos Akatsuki era cierto el único que la podía detener en ese momento era Itachi.

Pero al pensar en Sasuke su corazón se acongojaba, que diría el de la delación entre Hinata y el asesino de su clan.

**

* * *

**

Naruto despertó en el hospital junto a Sasuke, Hiashi se encontraba a unos metros lejos hablando con Tsunade que se mostraba realmente molesta, no podía escuchar bien lo que decían, al intentar levantarse cayo, atrayendo la atención de Tsunade.

- Naruto no debes levantarte, estas débil y…- Naruto la interrumpió.

- ¿Cómo esta Hinata-chan¿Dónde esta?- Tsunade bajo la mirada y sujeto de los hombros a Naruto.

- Hinata, ella no regreso, no la encontraron los Hyuuga- Naruto comenzó a intentar levantarse.

- Tengo que ir a buscarla, necesito encontrarla, yo…- Tsunade lo miro fijamente.

- Ya mande a un equipo a buscarla, debes descansar.

Justo cuando Naruto iba a volver a replicar, entraron dos Shinobis, Kakashi venia cargado aun compañero.

- Tsunade-sama esto es importante- Dijo apresuradamente Kakashi.

El otro joven miro a la Hokage y con sus ultimas fuerzas comenzo a hablar.

- La chica Hyuuga, esta, ella mato a todo mi equipo, y se dirige asía acá, esta como loca, nos preparo una emboscada, es muy fuerte….- el Shinobi cayo muerto, ante la mirada atónita de los presentes.

Naruto no se creía lo que acababa de escuchar, su Hinata-chan no podía haber hecho todo eso que decía, ella era dulce y necesitaba de alguien que la cuidara, no podía estar por ahí matando gente.

Tsunade se levanto y miro a Kakashi.

- Quiero a todos los Anbu en sus puestos, no sabemos que es lo que esta ocurriendo, si la información es correcta, los Akatsuki están cerca y no sabemos si esto es parte de su plan para destruir Konoha, quiero a todos listos para la batalla que se avecina.

Kakashi salio de ahí los mas rápido que pudo, mientras que Hiashi-sama miraba la puerta del hospital, mientras su mente procesaba la información, si el estaba seguro de haberlos matado, ella no podía estar ahí dirigiéndose a la villa para destruirla.

- ¿Hay algo que debas decirme Hiashi Hyuuga?- Tsunade sabia que el le había ocultado algo.

- Nada en lo absoluto- contesto el con su tono frió.

Cuando Hiashi salio del hospital, Tsunade llamo a un Anbu.

- Sigue a Hiashi Hyuuga, hay algo que no cuadra con esta situación.

El Shinobi asintió y salio rumbo a realizar su misión.

**

* * *

**

Sasuke se despertó por el constante zarandeo de Naruto asía su persona, abrió lentamente los ojos y miro a su amigo, lucia preocupado en verdad.

- Asta que despiertas tonto, Hinata-chan esta en problemas, debemos encontrarla antes de que los Anbu…- las palabras del rubio no le cuadraban en nada a Sasuke.

- De que rayos hablas idiota…- Sasuke se sorprendió al ver que su amigo no le contestaba por el insulto, debía de ser algo en verdad grave.

- Tengo el presentimiento de que Hinata-chan va a estar en muy graves problemas, debes ayudarme.

Sasuke se levanto y comenzó a vestirse y salieron de ahí los dos, un poco adoloridos por la ventana.

**

* * *

**

Los Anbu miraron a Hinata que acercaba, tenia su espada desenfundada, miraron a la chica y vieron su Byakugan activado, pero ahí estaba un Neutralizador, para dejarla sin su técnica especial cuando el Neutralizador comenzó a hacer su trabajo, vieron todos como Hinata sonreía de manera siniestra y la espada comenzaba a brillar de una manera muy peculiar, era un brillo morado intenso.

Hinata se arrojo contra los Shinobis quienes apenas alcanzaron a esquivarla, era muy fuerte, demasiado, mas de uno cayo al suelo producto del impacto de energía.

Hinata parecía fuera de si, sonreía al ver a los Anbu esquivarla, era un sentimiento de satisfacción, pero a la vez no era de ella, era una fuerza superior.

Nada de lo que trataban de decirle ayudaba, era como si no los escuchara, y así era, lo que manejaba a Hinata no era nada mas ni nada menos que el espiritu del Mangekyo Sharingan, el mismo espíritu de muerte que años atrás se había apoderado de Itachi cuando vio morir a su madre.

Pero en Hinata era diferente, por que ella era más fuerte, su sed de sangre era más fuerte que la de Itachi y eso le daba total control al Mangekyo Sharingan.

Pronto los Anbu tomaron una decisión, debían de exterminar a la heredera de los Hyuuga, debían de matar a Hinata Hyuuga, ya estaba fuera de control.

**

* * *

**

_**Hinata miraba el gran acantilado si se arrojaba volvería ver a su Senpai, y que pasaría cuando despertara, le daba miedo preguntárselo.**_

_**Cerró los ojos y se acostó mirando el cielo gris, cuando cerro los ojos, lo vio ahí.**_

_**Eran pequeños trozos de recuerdos al principio, sabia que no eran suyos pero eran como si los hubiera vivido.**_

_**Vio cuando Itachi regreso a su casa tras saber la verdad de su nueva habilidad, cuando su padre mato a su madre, cuando mato a todo su clan.**_

_**Hinata comenzó a llorar, asta ese momento se dio cuenta que había permanecido al lado de Itachi Uchiha, el hermano de Sasuke.**_

_**Y el nunca le había dicho nada, de hecho jamás le había dicho su nombre completo, había sido tan tonta, y lo peor del caso es que se daba cuenta que estaba enamorada del hermano de su mejor amigo, de esa persona que obsesionaba a sasuke, del que le convirtió su niñez en una gran pesadilla.**_

_**Pero se daba cuenta que no fue culpa de Itachi, el solo fue sido victima de las circunstancias, tal vez si Sasuke que se enterara de eso, tal vez si…**_

_**Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos, si Itachi al ver a su madre muerta había reaccionado así, que estaría haciendo ella en esos momentos tras ver a Itachi morir.**_

_**Cerró los ojos y trato de regresar a la realidad, no podía y ahora ya ni siquiera estaba segura de que si se arrojaba como la vez pasada regresaría a su cuerpo, tal vez moriría.**_

_**Una gran opresión se hizo presente en su corazón, debía de encontrar una solución, tenia que salir de ahí.**_

**

* * *

**

Itachi fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco, se encontraba sentado recargado en un árbol, podía sentir el ardor en su espalda, lo que le hacia recordar la daga que se incrusto en ese lugar, recordó a Hiashi Hyuuga y a una Hinata despertando.

En ese momento se dio cuenta del daño que había en se lugar.

- Hinata lo hizo, al parecer enfureció cuando te vio caer al suelo- dijo Deidara mientras mordía una pequeña hoja- Tardaste mucho en despertar.

Itachi miro al rubio y se levanto aun con dificultad.

- Debemos buscarla

- Es precisamente para lo que te estaba esperando, Sasori y la chica pelirrosa la están siguiendo, no demasiado cerca para que no los mate.

Itachi miro a su alrededor y junto con las palabras de Deidara sintió un poco de arrepentimiento, aun cuando este sentimiento jamás se exteriorizo.

**

* * *

**

Los Anbu estaban listos para matar a Hinata, y estaban apunto de hacerlo, la chica estaba lista para recibir un gran golpe, pero dos sombras rápidas la jalaron, sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada.

Desde el lugar donde se encontraba Sakura pudo identificar perfectamente a Sasuke y a Naruto, sonrió para si.

- Es momento de que nos separemos Sasori-sama, iré con Tsunade-sama para aclarar las cosas.

Sasori no dijo nada mas solo se dio media vuelta y se perdió en la oscuridad del bosque.

Sakura comenzó a correr, debía de encontrar a Tsunade-sama para aclarar la situación.

**

* * *

**

Naruto tenia ahí a Hinata entre sus brazos, vio su mirada fría llena de odio y sintió un gran dolor en el pecho, por lo que hizo lo que mejor se le ocurrió, la beso.

La beso demostrando todos los sentimientos que tenía asía ella, todas esas emociones que solo se podían resumir en una palabra "amor".

**

* * *

**

Sasuke se sorprendió al ver al rubio besar a Hinata-chan, pero sonrió, ya era momento que ese idiota se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, sintió como algunos Anbu se acercaban y decidió dar un poco de privacidad a la feliz pareja.

_**Hinata estaba desesperada, pero sintió una gran calidez en sus labios, fue cuando se vio así misma bajo la lluvia siendo besada por Naruto, se sonrojo, ese había sido su más grande sueño, y al ver la calidez del rubio cerró los ojos y se dejo inundar por las calidas sensaciones que Naruto le regalaba.**_

_**Regresando de nueva cuenta a su cuerpo.

* * *

**_

Hinata comenzaba a recobrar el sentido, podía sentir sobre sus labios la calidez de otros labios, eran suaves y el beso era tierno asta el punto de hacer que pediera el suelo y sentirse entre nubes.

Ella lo abrazo quería que el nunca se alejara de ella, podía sentir el dulce aliento de el sobre sus labios y su sabor la hacían perderse en un jardín de flores rosas.

Naruto jamás imagino que un beso podía saber tan bien y podía ser tan delicioso, abrazo más aun a su Hinata y la lluvia comenzó a disminuir sobre ellos.

Hinata comenzó a llorar y se recargo en el pecho de Naruto, mientras que el la abrazaba y comenzaba consolarla, la tenia ahí entre sus brazos por fin, y no quería soltarla, la quería solo para el, por que ella era su "Hinata-chan".

Hinata cerro los ojos y sintió el cansancio de ese día, aunado a la calidez de Naruto se fue quedando dormida sobre su pecho y el la abrazo aun mas, ella se durmió en el pecho de el.

Naruto sonrió, y se prometió a si mismo que jamás la abandonaría y que jamás la separarían de su lado, el la amaba y ahora podía saber que ella lo amaba de igual manera, era un sentimiento tan calido que se había ido anidando en su pecho que lo hizo sonreír, no podía sentirse mas feliz que el saber que esa linda joven de ojos grises lo amaba.

* * *

Desde la oscuridad del bosque unos ojos negros como la noche admiraban a la pareja, se dio la vuelta alejándose lentamente de ese lugar y comenzó su camino de regreso al lugar de donde jamás debió de haber salido, solo podía ver las estrellas de nuevo en el firmamento, solas como en un principio.

Ya ni siquiera escuchaba el susurro del viento, tal vez al fin se había librado de su propia maldición, tal vez al fin esas pesadillas desaparecerían, tal vez al fin comenzaría a disfrutar del silencio, tal vez al fin aprendería la lección de que no debía de amar a nadie, por que siempre lo traicionaba.

A los pocos metros se encontró con sus dos compañeros y los tres comenzaron a caminar rumbo a su guarida, sin decir nada, con el silencio reinando entre los tres, un silencio que no se les asía incomodo, era como si el agua de un rió regresara a su lugar después de una tempestad, ahora había calma relativa y un camino al cual seguir.

Pero las cosas jamás son tan fáciles para ninguno, aun que los sentimientos se comiencen a adormecer, son como un montón de hojas secas, solo falta una pequeña chispa para encender una gran hoguera, donde sino nos percatamos de sus inicios nos puede llegar a quemar.

* * *

Nota de la autora: espero que les haya gustado espero sus reviews, en el siguiente capi los contesto, okis disculpen la tardanza.

**NOTA MALVADA¿Hinata le contara a Sasuke lo que ahora sabe de Itachi?**


	9. TRAICIÓN ANUNCIADA

_TRAICIÓN ANUNCIADA_

_

* * *

_

Naruto no me pertenece no lo hago con fines de lucro.

* * *

Hinata se encontraba encerrada en una de las celdas mas alejadas, no tenia mas luz que la de una pequeña vela que estaba colocada justo a un lado de su puerta, simplemente no podía ver a mas de 20 cms de ella, la luz era escasa, aunque utilizando su Byakugan hubiera descubierto que no estaba sola en esa prisión, pero no quería ni siquiera moverse, se sentía cansada y le dolían los brazos, no quería ni llorar; hacia una semana que se encontraba en ese lugar tan tétrico, al principio le pareció injusto el castigo, pero el ver las caras de los amigos y familiares de las victimas comenzó a odiarse, comenzó a desear que al final se decidiera acabar con su vida.

Naruto y Sasuke también estaban encarcelados, pero en otra prisión, no en ese hoyo negro como ella comenzó a decirle.

Faltaban dos semanas para el baile y ella aun no sabia lo que el destino le tendría preparado, según había escuchado por las pocas palabras que le había dado Neji, ella estaría ahí, hasta que demostrara que la esencia de los Uchihas que se había presentado en su sangre ya estaba disuelta y ya no había peligro de activar su línea sucesoria.

Habían pasado no sabia cuantas semanas y sus ojos aun se veían lilas¿Es que acaso ese rastro jamás se iría?, no había compartido mas que un beso con su Sempai…

Al pensar en Itachi un dolor muy agudo se hacia presente en su pecho, le dolía, y aun no descubría como convencer a Sasuke para que le creyera lo que en verdad había ocurrido en su clan.

Hinata suspiro y cerró los ojos, se sentía cansada y lo mejor seria dormir.

* * *

Tsunade se encontraba tras un montón de papeles en su escritorio y otros en el piso, eran menos importantes, pero ahí seguían tirados.

No encontraba un espacio para descansar, llevaba tres semanas analizando la situación y aun no podía encontrar una solución, suspiro y al final arrojo todos los papeles de su escritorio al suelo, mezclándose con los demás.

Camino hacia su ventana y miro la inmensa luna que había en el cielo, suspiro y cerró los ojos, a su mente solo venia esa imagen, "Orochimaru"; pronto atacaría de nuevo, no había mas que meditar.

Pisando los papeles blancos con escritos que ella consideraba poco importantes, salio de su oficina, una vez fuera de esta se encontró con su secretaria.

- Llama a Sakura Haruno, Ino Yanamaka, y a Tenten, es urgente.

- En un momento Hokage-sama.

Tsunade siguió caminando hasta llegar a la biblioteca, una vez ahí se recargo en los libros, después comenzó a buscar un pergamino, cuando al fin lo tuvo entre sus manos lo miro como si una bomba se tratase, y es que tal vez lo fuera, salio de la biblioteca.

Las cuatro chicas estaban afuera esperando por instrucciones.

- Como ya saben se realizara una fiesta para darle la bienvenida al Kazekage de Suna, su misión será organizar una fiesta de disfraces, mientras que Kakashi y los Anbu se encargaran de cuidar por la seguridad, ustedes solo adornaran la plaza y se encargaran de la difusión, es de disfraz obligatorio, a las tres de la mañana todos se deberán retirar sus antifaces¿Me han comprendido?

Las chicas asintieron sin entender todo completamente¿por que ellas?, no había personas encargadas para eso.

- Tsunade-sama¿Por qué nosotras?- Tsunade miro a su estudiante mas avanzada Sakura sintió la mirada penetrante de su maestra.

- Por que es muy posible que Orochimaru ataque esa noche y no quiero heridos, si ustedes conocen todo a la perfección será más rápido su actuar.

Sin decir más Tsunade dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su oficina, dejando a cuatro kunoichis muy intrigadas.

* * *

Los preparativos del baile estaban en todo su apogeo en Konoha, la celebración seria un suceso sin igual, las calles adornadas con luces de colores, faroles de papel delgado, entre otras decoraciones; la luna, hermosa y radiante se encontraba en el cielo, alumbrando a todos con su magnifica luz; mientras que las demás personas caminaban por las calles presurosas, debían de estar listas para la fiesta.

La noche siguiente seria la gran celebración, habría ponche, comida por los puestos y música para celebrar tan importante suceso.

Los corazones de los aldeanos se llenaban de alegría y sorpresa al ver como su aldea estaba tan hermosamente vestida.

Pero a las afueras de la gran ciudad de Konoha se encontraba la solitaria sombra de un joven, de tristes y profundos ojos negros, tan oscuros como su mismo corazón.

Miraba sin ver, simplemente ahí parado, esperando por la mejor oportunidad, los pasos livianos de un compañero que se acercaba lo alertaron, giro y vio ahí a su compañero, Tobi.

- ¿Estas seguro de querer realizar esta misión Itachi-sama?- pregunto un poco temeroso el chico de la mascara de espiral.

- El jefe la quiere, no hay mas que decir- Su voz tan fría y cortés como siempre provocó un escalofrió en su acompañante.

Itachi comenzó a caminar a donde se encontraba el resto de sus compañeros, la siguiente noche nadie la olvidaría jamás, aun cuando trataran.

* * *

Orochimaru tenia en sus manos la espada que tantas veces le había salvado la vida "Kusanagi".

Su ejercito estaba preparado, ese camino bajo la tierra había sido una bendición para él, pronto Konoha caería a sus pies y nadie podría evitarlo.

Una sonrisa sádica se dibujo en sus labios al imaginarse a la chica de ojos grises bajo su cuerpo, pronto esa chiquilla que tantos problemas le había ocasionado seria la portadora de su descendencia, o si, muy pronto seria toda suya y le haría ver su suerte, nadie se burlaba de Orochimaru.

El se acerco lentamente a la salida del túnel, la noche se veía hermosa pero la luna comenzaba a adquirir una tonalidad rojiza, mal presagio, tal vez, una alerta de lo que se avecinaba.

Una joven de largo cabello negro se acerco a Orochimaru, era una _kunoichi _muy hermosa, su largo cabello le llegaba hasta los tobillos y solo vestía una falda muy corta mostrando sus blancas piernas, sus ojos negros daban de cierta manera un miedo inexplicable.

- Mi querida Dalaí, pronto tus habilidades de neutralización nos darán la victoria.

La chica solo asintió, se acerco lentamente hacia Orochimaru y al colocarse frente a él, alzo un poco los tobillos y lo beso, este solo sonrió y continuo con el juego de la chiquilla; pronto las ropas de ambos cayeron al suelo.

Justo cuando Orochimaru más estaba disfrutando de esa situación, un recuerdo azoto su mente, turbándolo por segundos, una joven de rubio cabello dormida a su lado y al igual que él completamente desnuda, su antigua compañera de equipo Tsunade-san.

Dalaí sintió el cambio de Orochimaru y comenzó a besarlo con desesperación, mientras se dirigía a su parte más íntima y comenzaba a jugar con ella.

La chica sabia lo que hacia, y por él seria capaz de hacer lo que fuera, incluso dar su propia vida, no le importaría, solo esos minutos que lo tenia ahí prendado de su cuerpo le eran suficientes.

Los gemidos comenzaron a escucharse en el pasillo, nadie se atrevería a interrumpirlos, esa noche era solo de ella, aun que solo fuera esa noche.

* * *

Deidara estaba peleando como siempre con Hidan, y es que el fanático religioso se la había pasado cuestionando su plan, no creía que Deidara fuera muy astuto, y la prueba estaba en las acciones que quería que realizara el grupo.

No podían entrar en Konoha armando semejante alboroto, si solo tenían que sacar a la Hyuuga.

Sasori suspiro por enésima vez en esa hora, ya deseaba que Itachi llegara, es que solo el con una mirada les callaba la boca a ambos, miro a Kisame quien solo estaba sacando filo a su preciosa espada, una espada demasiado grande y tosca para su gusto, pero no diría nada.

Kakusu se encontraba recargado en un árbol con los ojos cerrados, cuando los abrió dos siluetas se acercaban lentamente, pero para sorpresa de todos, no se trataba de Tobi e Itachi, era Zetsu y Konan.

- El jefe a cambiado de planes, hay un asunto importante por librar en Konoha.

El grupo se quedo frió ante las palabras de Konan, eso solo quería decir que había complicaciones, pero¿Que tan graves podrían ser si había mandado a reunir a todo Akatsuki?, pero, un nombre se formo en la mente de todos, "Orochimaru."

* * *

- Que te digo que es un gran plan idiota, no hay falla.

- Si claro, como entrar a una de las regiones mejor protegidas de Konoha no fuera difícil, magnifico plan tonto.

- No seas amargado, será fácil o acaso no te consideras el mejor Shinobi de la aldea.

Las dos sombras se encontraban charlando sobre las ramas de un árbol, ambos vestían completamente de negro y sus cabezas se encontraban cubiertas por un pasamontañas, tenían varias armas listas para atacar; en ese momento se escucho un chasquido y después ambas sombras desaparecieron entrando a la prisión de máxima seguridad de Konoha.

Minutos después, ambos salieron sin ningún percance, uno de ellos llevaba cargando a una chica.

* * *

A metros de la entrada de la prisión una joven de pelo rosado miraba con satisfacción la escena, de sus manos cayo un pequeño frasco que poseía momentos antes un poderoso veneno.

Los Anbu encargados de la prisión habían sido envenenados por ella para facilitar así las cosas, pronto obtendría lo que tanto anhelaba, a la persona anhelada, y el estorbo, pues estaría muerto.

* * *

Hinata despertó y lo primero que vio fue a Naruto que se encontraba limpiándole la cara, se levanto de un sobresalto y vio a su alrededor, no reconocía el lugar.

- Estamos en la casa que antes fuera de mis padres, en su habitación - dijo Sasuke mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta -

- Ustedes me sacaron de mi celda, pero Tsunade-sama los va a castigar.

- Es que quería que fueras conmigo al baile, después arreglaremos el problema con la vieja - dijo Naruto ante una Hinata sonrojada.

- Te dejaremos descansar esta noche, mañana iremos al baile y después hablaras con Tsunade.

Hinata asintió ante las palabras de Sasuke y se dejo llevar por el sueño, mientras que los chicos acomodaban unas cuantas cajas sobre la silla que estaba cerca de la cama, salieron dejando a Hinata dormida.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Hinata encontró algunos artículos básicos para su aseo personal y mucha ropa; las bolsas tenían una nota que de inmediato reconoció, había sido Tenten quien le había enviado todo eso; se baño con calma y se vistió, su disfraz era un pequeño short blanco con unos dibujos que simulaban el agua en azul, sobre esto, un vestido blanco que parecía el de una ninfa con aberturas a los lados, con el mismo diseño que el short, tenia un arco y un antifaz blanco, se veía hermosa, los accesorios eran de plata y tenia unos cuantos anillos dos pulseras y una pulsera que le quedaba un poco abajo del hombro, su cabello se lo trenzo en pequeñas trenzas que la hacían verse muy diferente y sus ojos habían vuelto a su tono gris habitual.

Se veía hermosa, y así se lo hizo saber Sasuke y Naruto cuando entraron al cuarto y la vieron, ella solo se sonrojo y de esta manera salieron los tres "amigos".

Sasuke estaba disfrazado de pirata, con un traje azul marino, su antifaz era azul marino y era muy hermoso, lo hacia ver tan sexy que Hinata pensó que a mas de una se le caería la baba al verlo, incluyéndola.

Pero Naruto no se quedaba atrás, vestía un traje de Monje Shaoli, se veía tan guapo, sus ojos azules resaltaban con los colores de su traje y su antifaz era un tanto sencillo, pero lo hacia verse muy bien.

Los tres salieron a la calle y nadie los reconoció, en verdad se habían esforzado por encontrar un buen disfraz, y todo se lo debían agradecer a Tenten.

* * *

Tenten miraba a sus tres amigos junto con Lee desde lo lejos, no quería arruinar lo que con tanto trabajo habían conseguido, por lo que solo se dedico a mirarlos, Lee le ofreció un algodón de azúcar y ella se olvido de lo demás, a veces, Lee podía ser muy lindo con ella.

* * *

La tarde cayo rápidamente y la mayoría de los jóvenes se encontraban en la plaza disfrutando del baile, el Kazekage se había retirado momentos antes para hablar con la Hokage, por lo que Hinata se sentía un poco mas libre, había bailado algunas veces con Naruto y otras con Sasuke, pero por mas que buscaba no había visto a Sakura, Naruto le había comentado que la pelirosa era la encargada de la decoración, por que seguramente estaba atendiendo ese tipo de cosas.

Itachi miraba como Hinata se divertía con el Kitsune, y una mueca burlona apareció bajo su mascara, él si que no había pasado inadvertido por todas las jóvenes de Konoha, internamente había maldecido a mas de una vez el grandioso plan de Konan, pero estaba resultando de maravilla, aun cuando a él no le gustara llamar la atención.

Vestía un pantalón de elegante negro, su camisa era blanca y tenia desabotonados lo primeros tres botones, mostrando su bien formado pecho que dejo sin aliento a mas de una chica, tenia una gabardina negra abierta completamente y tenia una espada en la espalda, tal y como lo dijo Konan, un asesino en la fiesta, si se viste de asesino nadie lo reconocería.

Si alguien hubiera visto mas de cerca la espada se daría cuenta que era genuina y tal vez hubiera tenido problemas, pero el grupo de chicas que no dejaba de acosarlo le habían puesto sin querer las cosas difíciles a los Anbu para reconocerlo.

Y que decir del antifaz, negro que resaltaba su piel clara, sus labios se veían mas apetitosos, y su fina nariz hacía que en mas de una ocasión una joven se acercara tanto hasta casi probarlos, pero el era un gran Shinobi y no había dejado que eso ocurriera.

En ningún momento de la misión había perdido de vista a la victima, solo era cuestión de tiempo, solo faltaba un poco.

Tobi estaba aburrido al igual que Deidara mientras veían como Itachi se llevaba la atención de todas las chicas, pero era parte del plan aunque les molestara demasiado, no debian quejarse.

Deidara estaba disfrazado de una hermosa mujer rubia de ojos azules, y Tobi de una pelirroja de ojos rojos, ambas con vestidos que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación y que las había metido en mas de una ocasión en problemas con Jiraiya, pero así se habían podido acercar a la Hokage y obtener lo que deseaban.

Konan dio la señal y Deidara junto con Tobi se acerco a Naruto y Sasuke.

- Podríamos robarte a tus amigos por una pieza - Dijo Deidara con una voz tan dulce que Hinata no pudo negarse.

Así sus dos compañeros se fueron a bailar con las "encantadoras chicas".

* * *

Ella estaba ahí parada en medio de la multitud, se sentía un poco sola pero sabia que sus amigos regresarían pronto.

Alguien se acerco a ella, era un hombre tan guapo que se quedo sin respiración por un segundo, él, sin decir palabra alguna, le ofreció la mano para ir a bailar y ella respondió mas por inercia que por otra cosa, era el hombre mas guapo que hubiera visto, tenia un cuerpo de ensueño, unos hermosos labios y unos ojos tan negros que se perdió en ellos.

La tonada era un poco suave y podían bailar muy juntos, aunque esto le quitaba la respiración a Hinata, el joven parecía no inmutarse, solo la guiaba con gran maestría por el salón, ella cerro los ojos y por un momento se imagino que estaba bailando con su querido Sempai, era tan lindo, ese desconocido era tan igual a Itachi que no pudo evitar un suspiro.

Itachi y Hinata se veían tan lindos juntos, era el contraste de una sacerdotisa (por que el arco eso parecía) y un asesino a sueldo, era una pareja tan hermosa que mas de uno le saco una foto, parecía el baile de un cuento de hadas.

Cuando la tonada termino Hinata no se quería separar, pero sentía que debía de irse, cuando iba a caminar hacia donde Sasuke y Naruto la esperaban, el chico no la soltó, solo le sonrió y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que era su Sempai.

- Concédeme esta última pieza, por favor Hinata-chan-

Hinata solo asintió y él la junto mas a su cuerpo, ella se notaba un poco tensa, pero el sabia como relajarla, cuando la canción comenzó, él se acerco al oído de ella y le susurro un tenue "cántame", Hinata estaba como hechizada y siguió la tonada de la canción.

"Oh, bésame bajo el crepúsculo lácteo

Llévame

Afuera en el suelo con luz de luna

Levanta tu mano abierta

Enciende la cinta y haz bailar a las luciérnagas

Brillo de la luna plateada

Pues bésame"

Cuando Hinata se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba cantando a su Sempai se sonrojo terriblemente, él se acerco de nueva cuenta a su oído y susurro.

- En serio te gustaría que lo hiciera- lo dijo de una manera tan sensual que Hinata creyó derretirse en ese momento.

Los curiosos no perdían detalle de la escena y Naruto simplemente sentía la sangre hervirle al ver a su chica con ese tipo.

Itachi se acerco peligrosamente a los labios de Hinata, Naruto ya estaba listo para saltarle a golpes al idiota que bailaba con "su" Hinata, pero Tsunade quien ya se encontraba junto con Sabaku no Gaara lo miraba atentamente.

De hecho todos los presentes miraban la escena, incluso los Anbu, tenían algo adictivo que los atraía.

La canción termino e Itachi se separo de Hinata.

- Espero verte pronto, Hinata-san.

Hinata permaneció por unos momentos embobada, había estado apunto de ser besada de nueva cuenta por su Sempai, dejo escapar un suspiro, y comenzó a caminar hacia sus amigos.

* * *

Neji se encontraba sentado cerca de la pista de baile, no precisamente por que le gustara ver a las parejas bailando, mas bien era por que la Hokage le había encomendado cuidar del orden en el baile, y en eso se encontraba cuando solo sintió un golpe en la espalda que lo dejo en el suelo, al alzar la vista listo para atacar se encontró con una joven de ojos tan negros que lo sumergían en un mar interminable.

La joven lo miro divertida, su cabello era igualmente negro sujeto solo de las puntas tal y como él lo usaba, su piel era mas blanca que la de él y sus facciones eran mucho mas finas, ella hizo una reverencia y se alejo caminado dejándolo en el suelo perdiéndose entre la multitud.

Lo siguiente que se vio fue un rayo de luz atravesar el cielo, después las explosiones a lo largo de la villa, un ataque masivo por parte de Orochimaru y sus aliados.

Neji se intento levantar pero estaba paralizado, también vio en el suelo a Lee y Gai, al parecer les habían tendido una trampa.

Poco a poco la desesperación comenzó a apoderarse de él.

* * *

Hinata se separo un poco de Naruto al escuchar las explosiones, después vio a los Shinobis que cuidaban del baile en el suelo inmovilizados, una chica de cabello negro se arrojo contra Naruto pero ella la intercepto antes de que golpeara al rubio, la chica le sonrió cínicamente.

- Vaya Kitsune tienes una guardaespaldas muy buena, pero no lo suficiente- cuando la pelinegra iba a atacar a Hinata, alguien se interpuso.

- Naruto vete de aquí, tienes que ayudar a los demás, de esta tipa yo me encargo.

Las palabras de Sakura le sorprendieron a Hinata, quien solo vio cuando Naruto se alejaba de ahí para ayudar a sus amigos.

Hinata no se movió de su lugar, mientras que Sakura volteaba a verla, la chica y Sakura se colocaron en posición para atacar a Hinata, quien solo por un segundo mostró sorpresa pero después miro a sus oponentes y activo su Byakugan, o al menos eso intento por que la chica de ojos negros era una neutralizadora.

Hinata miro a las dos chicas y suspiro, se coloco en posición para defenderse seria una pelea muy pareja, pero no se dejaría derrotar.

Hinata tomo dos shurikens y miro a sus enemigas, Sakura saco de su porta Kunais un polvo blanco que arrojo a la Hyugan dejándola sin su vista por unos momentos, el polvo le ardía como si fuera limón, escucho la risa de Sakura y sintió un golpe que la llevo al suelo, la pelinegra la había tirado, cerro los ojos y por un momento su mente sintió miedo, pero recordó una de las lecciones que Itachi le había dado, cuando pierdas un sentido tienes otros cuatro para compensarlo.

Hinata se calmo y comenzó a relajarse, sentía la proximidad de sus atacantes, aun cuando estaba en el suelo no había soltado los shurikens, dejo que su respiración se normalizara, cuando sintió que una de las dos la iba a patear, detuvo el golpe dejando perplejas a ambas Kunoichis.

Hinata se levanto y empuño sus dos shurikens como si una daga corta se tratase, cuando una de las dos se acercaba ella, atacaba sin fallar, así después de un minuto Hinata se arrojo contra las dos, sus golpes eran tan certeros que parecía que las estaba mirando, Sakura cayo al suelo golpeándose la cabeza quedando inconsciente.

Mientras que la otra chica apenas y podía llevarle el ritmo a Hinata, ella sentía la fuerza en sus venas, no dudaba en acomodar cada golpe en donde lo había previsto.

Golpe tras golpe, corte tras corte, la pelinegra fue perdiendo energía hasta que se encontraba jadeando, mirando a Hinata, como si de un demonio se tratase, Hinata estaba sin abrir los ojos, podía percibir el aire perfumado en su nariz, podía sentir los movimientos de la gente a su alrededor, escuchaba cada jadeo de su oponente o cada pisada, no necesitaba abrir los ojos para saber donde esta su presa, internamente agradeció a Itachi por cada una de sus lecciones.

Cuando la chica de ojos negros se fue contra Hinata de nueva cuenta dispuesta a matarla, antes de que estuviera a dos metros de Hinata, la Hyuuga arrojo tres Kunais, uno dio en su frente justo entre sus dos ojos, el segundo al corazón y el tercero en el vientre.

El cuerpo inerte de la Kunoichi cayo al suelo, Hinata abrió los ojos y vio ahí frente a ella a su Sempai, el no se veía para nada sorprendido, solo asintió con la cabeza y ella sonrió, sentía la seguridad de haber hecho algo bien y sin titubear.

Itachi comenzó a caminar dándole la espalda a Hinata, ella lo siguió, primero caminando y después ambos comenzaron a correr.

* * *

Por otra parte una replica de las sombras de Itachi llegaba junto a Zetsu y Hidan, en sus manos poseía un pergamino rojo.

- La distracción sirvió de maravilla- dijo mientras sonreía, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir algo o atacarlo, aun siendo una replica de Itachi era muy fuerte y mas cuando mostraba su Sharingan como lo hacia en ese momento.

Todo el baile, toda la escena romántica que momentos antes había compartido con Hinata solo había sido parte del plan para recuperar ese pergamino, y al parecer había desarrollado tan bien su papel que todos lo habían creído, incluyendo a la ella, la victima.

- Solo falta deshacernos de Orochimaru.- dijo Hidan.

- Entonces terminemos con esto rápido- Itachi comenzó a caminar de regreso a Konoha, pero ya tenia en sus manos lo que había buscado.

El pergamino que mostraba los secretos del Mangekyou Sharingan, despues de todo un Uchiha siempre obtiene lo que desea, y esa noche no habia sido la Excepsión, vaya que la noche habia sido muy gratificante.

na sonrisa sincera se dibujo en su rostro pero solo la oscuridad de la noche la pudo contemplar, era como si un rio hubiera vuelto a su caudal.

* * *

Gracias a **Angel Of Suburvian por ayudarme con la ortografia y la correcion gracias**

Estare esperando sus Reviews, perdonen que no se lo haga podido contestar, pero mi compu anda fallando con el interned y si me tardo mucho en subir algo me desconecta lo siento, pero prometo contestar todos asta los atrasados.

No olviden apoyarme con sus reviews okis cuidensen y el proximo capi estara mas rapido.

Sayonara

* * *

NOTA MALVADA¿Que es lo que verdaderamente queria Itachi, a Hinata o el pergamino¿cual era su verdadero objetivo?. 


	10. PACTO CON EL DIABLO

PACTO CON EL DIABLO

* * *

Hinata corría lo mas rápido que sus piernas le daban trataba de seguir el paso de Itachi pero era muy difícil, el sin embargo brincaba de tejado en tejado con la gracia de un gato y la agilidad de un tigre, a cada movimiento que daba Hinata se quedaba mas impresionada, era acaso que conocía Konoha a la perfección o siempre eran así de finos sus movimientos.

* * *

La batalla había comenzado minutos antes y ahora se centraba en la entrada principal de la aldea, la cual a decir verdad no estaba preparada para tal batalla. 

Tsunade se encontraba en la torre del Hokage muy a su pesar, pero le habían convencido de que ahí podría dar órdenes más fácilmente y no correría tanto peligro, ya sabía ella que el atacante era nada más y nada menos que Orochimaru.

Cuando estos pensamientos cruzaban su mente sentía un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo, ya no solo en la espalda sino también en los pies y asta la punta del cabello¿Cómo podría pelear contra él?, pero tendría que hacer lo si quería proteger a la aldea.

* * *

Hinata se pregunta el por que se dirigían asía la torre de la Hokage, cuando noto algo extraño, alguien los estaba siguiendo, se detuvo un segundo y volteo a encarar al enemigo. 

Te estaré esperando Hinata- dijo simplemente Itachi sin voltear y siguiendo su camino.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza aun cuando sabia que el no la estaba mirando, pero que mas podio hacer, cuando el atacante estuvo mas cerca se sorprendió al darse cuenta que era una niña, pero su mirada estaba cargada de tanto odio que por un momento creyó ver a un demonio al frente suyo, la niña sonrió y Hinata pudo ver que tenia unos colmillo con sangre¿Qué demonios era eso?, se pregunto mentalmente.

* * *

Naruto se encontraba al frente al igual que Sasuke, lo que tenían enfrente les provoco un poco de pánico al principio y no solo a ellos sino a los shinobis que tenían a sus lados, Shikamaru mas de una vez tuvo que tallarse los ojos para darse cuenta que no estaba soñando, esas cosas que tenia enfrente eran reales, o al menos así se veían a esa distancia. 

Sasuke paso saliva con un poco de dificultad y vio a su amigo de misiones, no sabia a ciencia cierta como actuar, pero debían de hacer algo pronto, si se acercaban aun mas la tendrían muy difícil, aun que ya de por si era difícil la situación¿y es que quien se atrevería a golpear a un niño?

Orochimaru siempre había experimentado toda clase de cosas con seres humanos, siempre había intentado crear un asesino perfecto, pero siempre salía algo mal, tal vez un calculo ó tal vez el recipiente no soportaba el poder, pero no se daba por vencido siempre comenzaba de nuevo el recuento de sus experimentos.

Así al paso del tiempo llego a juntar 1000 de sus creaciones, la mayoría de estas tenían defectos pero a la hora de la guerra eran muy útiles como peones, y el no tenia que mancharse las manos.

Eran moustros es cierto, pero conservaban su apariencia de niños, algunos habían adquirido una apariencia casi bestial que se volvía repúgnate, otros habían conseguido mantener su apariencia infantil, pero tras liberar su fuerza, esta quedaba desecha dando paso a algo grotesco.

Los niños no dudaban en seguir las ordenes de su amo, tenían la plena obediencia asía Orochimaru, no dudaban en atacar cuando el se los ordenaba, ni en matar de la forma mas cruel y sanguinaria cuando se daba la orden, eran sirvientes sin pensamientos, solo dedicados a seguir ordenes y eso es lo que los hacia temibles, puesto que no prestaban atención ni siquiera a su propio dolor, solo tenían un objetivo y lo cumplían.

Los niños detuvieron sus pasos a unos veinte metros de distancia al muro que rodeaba Konoha mientras orochimaru sonreía, sabia del miedo que tenían la mayoría de los Shinobis de Konoha y no era para menos, el ver a todas sus creaciones juntas, sabia que no había en esa aldea nadie que pudiera derrotarlo.

Aun que la Soberbia es el peor de los pecados, y hace que nos equivoquemos mas de una vez.

* * *

Tsunade comenzó a maldecir por lo bajo al ver con horror lo que séle esperaba a la aldea, sabia que su grupo militar no estaba en posibilidades de ganar esa batalla, diablos ni siquiera tenia posibilidades de salir vivos. 

Se levanto de su asiento dispuesta a ir al frente de batalla no podía quedarse ahí sentada solo mirando como pronto sus subordinados caían muertos ante esas criaturas inhumanas.

No había dado ni tres pasos cuando se escucho un golpe en la puerta, pensó que era Kakashi que venia a detenerla para que no hiciera una locura, lo que no se espero encontrar cuando la puerta se abrió, fue a un Itachi Uchiha mirándola fijamente.

* * *

Hinata se encontraba en el suelo, ensangrentada, sus heridas dolían como jamás pensó que dolería algo, la niña que se encontraba a unos metros alejados de ella, no mostraba ninguna herida , mientras que Hinata estaba ya al borde del desmayo, no había podido ver ni con su Byakugan, era como si esa niña no estuviera ahí. 

Y es que Hinata solo había sentido una pequeña ráfaga de viento y cuando se dio cuenta todo su cuerpo tenia numerosas cortadas, algunas profundas otras no, pero cada cortada dolía como si fuera acido, era un dolor apenas soportable.

- Vaya eres la primera persona que sobrevive a mi ataque¿eso es curioso sabes?- la niña tenia un tono de voz que era extremadamente inocente, nada que ver con su apariencia, Hinata cerro los ojos tratando de concentrarse, pero el dolor no la dejaba pensar con claridad.

La niña estaba apunto de atacar de nuevo, pero Hinata no se movió, solo espero el golpe, solo podía hacer eso.

* * *

Itachi miraba detenidamente a la Hokage, mientras que Tsunade le daba una mirada retadora, se encontraba atrás de su escritorio y aun que no lo quisiera demostrar sus piernas temblaban, tenía en sus manos un pergamino escrito por Pein, líder del Akatsuki. 

En este se mostraba varios puntos a solicitar, pero lo mas importante era el ultimo párrafo, Tsunade miro a Itachi como si viera al mismo diablo, miro por la ventana a los shinobis que esperaban pacientemente por las ordenes de atacar, o el ataque inminente de esos niños demonios.

Itachi sonreía triunfalmente, veía la cara de sorpresa de la Hokage y su sonrisa se hizo mas pronunciada, miro por la ventana y sus ojos centellaron.

Tsunade sabia que se iba a arrepentir tarde o temprano, imploraba que fuera mas tarde que temprano, pero no había mucho que hacer, así que tomo su sello e implanto su marca en el pergamino, lo enrollo como si hubiera vendido su alma al diablo, era algo que jamás se imagino hacer en un momento de cordura, pero ya estaba hecho.

El pergamino salio de sus manos para dirigirse asía Itachi quien lo recibió con una sonrisa triunfal, el vio la ventana y la primera explosión de esa maldita guerra se dio, se acerco a la ventana sin mirara a una abatida Hokage, salio por la ventana sin prisa alguna, aun que segundos después desaparecido en una nube de humo.

* * *

Justo cuando el grupo de niños fueron cambiando de forma para mostrar su horrible transformación, parecían bestias repugnantes con ojos rojos y unas garras horribles, cada uno era diferente al otro y parecían sedientos de sangre, se escucho una explosión tras ellos y apareció ahí un ser aun mas moustroso parecía un hombre lobo pero su cara era como un cocodrilo, su piel era verde oscura y parecía en algunas partes tener escamas. 

Los Shinobis miraron con horror lo que se convertiría en sus verdugos, incluso Kakashi sintió un escalofrió al ver a esas cosas acercarse a ellos, tomo un poco de aire estaba apunto de gritar para que atacaran, pero una persona se apareció ahí, vestía una capa negra con nubes rojas, su cabello era negro y largo sujeto en una coleta, en su frente tenia la banda de Konoha con una raya atravesándola mostrando ser un Shinobi renegado, en sus manos tenia dos shirukens.

Todos se quedaron en expectativa, incluso se sintió un aire demasiado tenso, al ver ahí en medio del campo de batalla a Itachi Uchiha, quien tenia una sonrisa sádica en la cara, este simplemente miro a los niños, ni con asco, ni con temor, simplemente con un deje de alegría, se veía el sadismo salir por cada uno de sus poros, y aun peor cuando sus ojos tan oscuros como la noche misma adquirieron esa tonalidad roja, mostrando su sharingan de tres aspas.

Itachi miro a los enemigos y formando distintos sellos con las manos creo su bola de fuego, aun cuando los Demonios intentaron esquivarla, esta al último instante se fracciono quemando a unos diez, convirtiéndolos en cenizas ante la mirada atónita de los presentes.

* * *

Orochimaru que se encontraba contemplando todo desde la copa de un árbol, maldijo al Uchiha, pero sabia que este no seria demasiado para matar a sus mil demonios, eso le daba una victoria sin dificultad, pero su sonrisa socarrona se desvaneció cuando sus moustros atacaron y fueron detenidos por unas marionetas que le protegían la espalda al Uchiha. 

Casi se caía del árbol donde estaba cuando la espada de Kisame corto a unos diez de sus creaciones, así fueron apareciendo uno tras otro los miembros del Akatsuki, mostrando sus mejores técnicas y las mas fuertes, mataban a todo su ejercito sin miramiento.

* * *

Los Shinobis de Konoha al ver el poder militar que tenia Akatsuki, al ver que solo esos ocho miembros; Kisame, Tobi, Zetsu, Konan, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan. Derrotar prácticamente a los moustros de Orochimaru sintió pavor al saberse enemigos de ellos. 

La sangre verde y mal oliente que desprendían esos moustros, las cosas se estaban poniendo realmente fáciles por lo que orochimaru viendo su inminente derrota comenzó a formar unos cuantos sellos, tenia cosas que hacer, así formo otro clon de el, y escapo como rata con el rabo entre las patas.

El moustro mas grande estaba apunto de atacar a Hidan por la espalda cuando Kakuzu lo ato con sus cables, para después tensarlos tanto que partió a ese moustro en pequeños pedazos.

Los Akatsuki estaban de pie sobre los restos de lo que fuera el grandioso ejercito de orochimaru, cuando de entre los árboles salio caminando tranquilamente Orochimaru.

Itachi le lanzo un shiruken que dio de lleno en su corazón no matándolo de inmediato, orochimaru le sonrió al Uchiha con sangre en la boca.

- Me has ganado esta batalla Itachi Uchiha, pero pobras soportar que yo te haga ganado a la "chica".

Orochimaru se desvaneció con una nube de polvo, ese clon había sido usado simplemente para llevar ese mensaje al Uchiha, sus compañeros lo miraron serios, pensaban que el iría corriendo a ver como estaba Hinata, pero Itachi solo sonrió.

Sin decir nada mas comenzó a caminar al lado contrario de Konoha, sin mostrar emociones, como siempre, Deidara y Tobi se miraron un tanto confundidos pero siguieron a su compañero, así fueron remirándose los Akatsuki ante la mirada de asombro de los shinobis de la aldea.

* * *

Itachi tenia en la mente muy fija la imagen de Hinata, sabia que ella estaba en peligro, lo sabia desde el momento en que dejo que ella se enfrentara a Shisuzu, la mejor creación de Orochimaru, la niña que incluso a el estuvo apunto de matarla, sabia que Hinata moriría en ese encuentro, el lo había predicho y nada cambiaria el resultado, nada. 

Si pensaba Orochimaru que matar a Hinata lo desquiciaría estaba equivocado, mientras caminaba sin querer de sus labios salio el casi imperceptible susurro "Ya sabia que moriría desde antes de que me recordaras.", así bajo las estrellas camino rumbo a lo que podría llamar, su "Hogar", la guarida de los Akatsuki.

* * *

La sangre de Hyuuga se encontraba salpicando una de las calles mas transitadas de Konoha, la heredera del clan estaba en el suelo con su ropa manchada de sangre, mientras que en su mano tenia un shiruken que no logro lanzar. 

Unos ojos fríos y llenos de determinación la miraban ahí, tirada, sin decir nada mas se dio la vuelta alejándose de la escena.

En otro punto de esa misma calle yacía en el suelo descuartizada de una manera tan terrible que cuando la encontraran sin duda gritarían ante el terror de ver ahí salpicada tanta sangre verde, la niña que momentos antes fuera una bestia espeluznante yacía descuartizada, sus ojos estaban separados de su cara, aplastados a unos metros de ella, sus manos habían sido trituradas de tal manera que daba escalofrió el saber que eso había ocurrido cuando todavía estaba viva.

Un gato negro se encontraba ahí cerca de la escena y se acerco a la sombra que se alejaba, esos ojos rojos daban miedo pero el gato salto al hombro de la sombra y se fue con su amo.

Neji jadeaba recargado en una pared, cuando la sombra paso junto a Neji, se sentó en el suelo quedando frente a Neji, quien no podía ver el rostro del desconocido, este acaricio con dulzura el rostro contraído de Neji, quien al sentir la delicada pero fría piel del desconocido sintio un terrible presentimiento, era como si la muerte te acariciará, era una caricia dulce pero dolorosa.

Cerro los ojos y sintió como la delicada mano bajaba por su garganta acariciando suavemente su blanca piel, no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de placer, era tan dulce acaso morir, era tan delicioso saberse en la garras de un cruel asesino.

La sombra miraba a Neji desde la oscuridad de su túnica, mientras que el gato parecía ronronear, disfrutando del espectáculo. Neji no podía moverse y aun que lo hubiera podido hacer no quería hacerlo, su respiración era agitada, pero no por la pelea o los numerosos cortes que mostrara su piel, era por esa deliciosa caricia, suave, delicada y fría que comenzaba a bajar más allá de su cuello.

La sombra detuvo su caricia y Neji abrió los ojos tratando de ver a la "Muerte", sin duda debía ser el ángel de la Muerte, un shinigami o un ser de otro plano, por que nadie podía provocar tal calor bajo su piel, con una mano tan fría.

Neji se sorprendió al ver que la sombra se acercaba a el, asta el cuello, sentía la respiración fría y dulce sobre su cuello, lo que provoco otro gemido, deseaba poder moverse, deseaba detener esa lenta tortura, nunca en sus 20 años de vida, deseo tanto un placer tan carnal como el que se le ofrecía en ese momento.

Gimió un poco cuando sintió los fríos labios de la sombra besar su cuello, para después comenzar a succionarlo, provocando un sin fin de emociones, era tan delicioso lo que sentía, los labios fríos ahora un poco mas calidos por el contacto con la piel del Hyuuga se separaron y se acercaron a la boca del chico, atrapándolo en una danza casi mágica.

Neji tenía los ojos cerrados, nunca había recibido un beso tan apasionado y con tanta pasión como en ese momento, de pronto sintió que podía mover sus manos, intento coger a la sombra pero esta se desvaneció como si fuera el viento, Neji abrió los ojos y se vio solo en esa calle, sin su amada "Muerte".

"Y si hubiera sido un chico lo hubieras besado igual", la mente de neji le jugo una mala pasada, y si deberás hubiera sido un chico, intento gritar ante tal comentario, pero lo desecho de inmediato ningún chico tenia las manos tan finas como esa "Muerte" ó ¿si?.

Se levanto con mucha dificultad y comenzó a caminar rumbo al cuerpo tendido en el suelo de la que fuera su adorada primita "inútil".

* * *

Notas de la autora: muajaja, siento la demora y lo corto que quedo este capitulo, lo siento de verdad, es que estaba un poco deprimida y de hecho no me había aparecido ni en el msn, se que no es su problema que este triste y lo siento, espero que no vuelva a pasar, y es que no me pasa muy seguido que digamos, solo una vez al año, y como ya paso pues a mejorar las cosas no?, pero ya estoy de regreso. 

Y espero que el capi les haga gustado, aun que esta un poco corto, se que valió la pena y mas la parte del beso de neji con esa sombra misteriosa, muajaja.

Se que también deje una gran interrogante y seguramente me caerán muchas cartas bomba, pero es necesario que Itachi busque las esferas del dragón para revivir a Hinata (ups creo que ya abri demasiado la boca), bueno bueno, los dejo con las dudas y espero sus reviews para ver quien le atina sobre lo que va a pasar, aun que Arashi ya sabe lo que va a pasar, pero espero sus mensajes okis.

NOTA MALVADA¿Hinata esta realmente muerta¿Y a Neji lo beso un Hombre o una Mujer?, muajaja espero sus reviews y espero publicar este sabado amas tardar okis cuídense.

Por cierto me gustaría que se unieran a mi grupo de fanfics, okis aquí les dejo la pag, espero juntar veinte miembros para que no noslo cierren en fin, ahí podran leer fanfics que no he publicado aquí, y ahí los publique, especialmente uno (el primero que subo).

Okis cuídense.

http://

www .hi5. com/ friend/ group /2700169--LOS2BMONITOS2BEN2BMITOTE--front- html

solo quitenle los espacios en blanco.

O entren desde mi espacio, la pag es

http // taiia – himura . hi5 . com

(igual solo quiten los espacios en blanco)

Y ahí donde dice grupos esta el vinculo para el grupo oklis cuídense, y ahí publicare mas fanfics que no estarán aqui


	11. LUNA

****Agradecimientos especiales a **Mishima Arashi **por ayudarme con la correcion .

lo que esta en cursivas es un poco de lemon asi que si decinden saltarlo por que son menores de edad no se estaran perdiendo una obra de arte, o quien sabe el caso es que si me costo trabajo escribirlo que lo disfruten.

Naruto no me pertenece no lo hago con fines de lucro.

* * *

**_"LUNA"_**

**_Tsuki

* * *

_**

El sol alumbraba con gran fuerza toda la ciudad de Konoha, aun cuando de vez en cuando se escuchaba el murmullo de la gente, lo que sobresalía más era el ruido de las construcciones, la remodelación de la gran muralla de la ciudad era un trabajo arduo, y aun más cuando el sol daba un calor a la sombra de mas de treinta y cinco grados, era la muerte ese calor abrasador que gobernaba sobre la gran aldea.

Los heridos de la batalla anterior ya estaban en su mayoría dados de alta, los sucesos de la noche de festival fueron esparcidos como polvo en el viento, las historias iban de boca en boca, claro siempre con un factor cambiante en algunas cosas.

Las sorpresas que se vivieron esa noche no se hicieron esperar, el clan Hyuuga más de una vez visitó las salas de espera del hospital en busca de novedades sobre la condición tanto de Neji Hyuuga como de Hinata. Ambos habían sido encontrados inconscientes en una de las calles principales de la ciudad, sin idea de lo que ahí se había acontecido. Los shinobi comenzaron a investigar.

El cuerpo desmembrado de una criatura fue hallado en medio de la calle y, por el espectáculo que se podía apreciar, había sido una batalla muy violenta, pero los cuerpos de ambos Hyuuga apenas y tenían uno que otro rasguño, nada de que preocuparse, sólo faltaba que recobraran el conocimiento.

Naruto y Sasuke se habían pasado noches en vela al cuidado de Hinata, la pobre chica había sido la que menos visitas había tenido a lo largo de las dos semanas que llevaba en el hospital. Parecía una muñeca mientras dormía, de vez en cuando un dulce sonrojo se aparecía en sus mejillas, cosa que provocaba la curiosidad de sus amigos.

Sasuke había quedado en shock tras ver como su hermano y Akatsuki peleaban contra Orochimaru. Ni tiempo tuvo de ir tras él y buscar venganza como siempre pregonaba, además la inquietud de no saber nada de Hinata lo estaba matando. Cuando la encontró, ahí, en esa calle oscura y salpicada de sangre, pensó lo peor pero momentos después volvió la calma a ver que respiraba con normalidad.

Naruto había sudado en frío cuando vio a Sakura desmayada en la plaza principal. Justo cuando se iba a acercar a ella un grupo Anbu lo interceptó y se llevo a la joven pelirosada ante Tsunade. Desde ese día no la habían vuelto a ver. Por lo que Tsunade-sama había dicho, Sakura estaba bajo los efectos de un jutsu provocado por Orochimaru, el cual volvía su mente inestable y sacaba a flote lo peor de ella.

Por ese motivo no podía estar con los demás pacientes en el hospital, su mente estaba al borde del colapso, si no era tratada con cuidado quedaría loca para toda su vida, seria una psicópata sin igual.

En verdad esa noche había sido una noche de locos, pero tras la tormenta siempre viene la calma, o al menos eso aparentaba suceder, la noche no puede durar para siempre, o eso es lo que se decían los unos a los otros para darse valor.

Cuando Hinata despertó lo primero que vio fue el rostro relajado de Sasuke mientras dormía, no hizo ruido alguno. Era de día y al parecer apenas acaba de amanecer, caminó descalza hacia la ventana y vio como la ciudad comenzaba a despertar, el cielo azul y despejado daba la bienvenida a otra oleada de calor, de ese calor que seca la garganta y que te deja cansado aun cuando no has caminado más de una calle.

Hinata miró a su amigo, dormía tan placidamente como un bebé, cerró los ojos y algo muy dentro de ella le decía que las lágrimas de sus ojos no debían abandonarlos. No debía dejar que esas hermosas perlas transparentes cayeran por culpa de Itachi, de ese que la abandonó de nuevo.

Era cierto. Se sentía traicionada, pero a la vez se sentía feliz, puesto que volvía a estar tan unida como antes con sus amigos, con aquellas personas que en verdad la amaban, o al menos eso demostraban.

Ese nuevo amanecer le traía una paz indescriptible, tal vez esa mañana comenzaría a recorrer un nuevo camino, tal vez era momento de que todo volviera a tomar su camino real, dejar de creer en cuentos de hadas y poner los pies en la tierra. Sí, es cierto, duele golpearse contra el suelo, pero ese dolor es que nos obliga a volver a levantarnos y mirar hacia el frente olvidando el pasado que solo nos traerá un viejo dolor.

* * *

El asunto con Neji fue punto y aparte. Cuando él despertó sentía la mirada interrogante de Tsunade-sama, acompañada de la mirada fría y calculadora de Hiashi Hyuuga, justo en ese momento supo, lo que sentían los animales del zoológico al estar siendo observados por los visitantes.

Él no entendía nada. Diablos, si apenas acababa de despertar¿Por qué lo miraban de esa forma¿Por qué lo veían como si de un fenómeno se tratase?

- Los dejo para que hablen a gusto.- se notaba que Tsunade solo los dejaba para no verse envuelta en una discusión.

Neji trató de que su cerebro acomodara las situaciones para poder dar su informe conciso, tal y como a él le gustan, pero su cerebro parecía lleno de ideas tontas.

- Cuando yo llegué, encontré a Hinata-sama en el suelo y me aproximé para ayudarla, pero…- Hiashi se acercó a Neji, como un tigre se acerca a su presa.

- Y de pura casualidad, en el trayecto¿No te encontraste con una chica?- a Neji le extraño la pregunta pero cuando sintió la mano de Hiashi sobre su cuello, recordó el encuentro con su "muerte" y un sudor frío recorrió su espalda.

- No recuerdo nada de eso, tras a ver llegado y ayudado a Hinata-sama, no recuerdo nada más, al parecer alguien me atacó directo a mi punto ciego- lo cual era medio cierto pero no era momento de recordar los "delirios" de esa noche.

- te creo.- fue lo único que dijo Hiashi antes de salir de la habitación y dejar a un muy confundido Neji.

El chico sólo se recargó sobre la almohada y cerró los ojos, no podía olvidar esa dulce caricia, ese estupendo sabor; ese aroma, no podía. Si él no hubiera estado ahí medio inconsciente, sin duda hubiera utilizado todos los recursos para saber quien era esa joven, aun que su mente tenia algo muy claro: cuando saliera del hospital la encontraría.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió, dando entrada a una chica de largo cabello negro, ojos tan azules y oscuros como el mar de noche, su pie era blanca y tenia en la frente la banda de Konoha, en sus manos tenia una bandeja con el desayuno, su traje era de una ninja sin duda, aun que era muy revelador, parecía recién salida de la bañera, su cabello aun escurría un poco de agua en las puntas, pero tenia una sonrisa tan extraña que parecía fingida y atemorizante a la vez.

Neji sintió de nueva cuenta ese escalofrío en su espalda, la chica cerró la puerta lentamente y él sintió como si lo fueran a violar ahí mismo. La chica, al ver la reacción de él, comenzó a reír más cínicamente.

- Vaya, bello durmiente, al parecer aún no me has olvidado.

Neji sintió como su mandíbula caía hasta el suelo y la chica dejó la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche.

- Aun que tendremos que esperar para un nuevo encuentro, mientras tanto, desayuna. Yo misma lo he preparado.

Así, la chica salió de la habitación lanzándole un pequeño beso a al genio Hyuuga, mientras él continuaba perplejo. Al menos sabía que la "Muerte" era de carne y hueso.

Intentó levantarse para seguirla, pero su cuerpo no reaccionó, solo tres minutos después y tras mucho trabajo, logró moverse pero para ese momento entro a su cuarto Tsunade-sama, quien le indicó que no se levantara, comenzó a examinarlo y el sólo pudo soltar un profundo suspiro. Al parecer la "Muerte" es escurridiza como el agua.

* * *

Tsunade se encontraba en su oficina pensando la mejor manera de decir la noticia a la familia Hyuuga. No sería fácil decirlo, no seria nada fácil. Necesitaría al menos tres grupos Anbu para que evitaran que Hiashi Hyuuga la matara en el acto, pero que más daba al fin y al cabo la aldea estaba a salvo, siempre hay que hacer sacrificios para que la paz perdure aun cuando ese sacrificio se llame Hinata Hyuuga.

Suspiró por enésima vez y miró la ventana. Como se le antojaba estar en una playa de panza al sol, con una botella de sake en la mano, pero las cosas estaban hechas así que no había más que hacer.

Se escuchó un tenue golpe en su puerta y tras decir un cansado "pase", ante ella se plantó Sasuke y Naruto, sin duda seria una mañana muy pesada. Comenzó a ordenar los papeles mientras esperaba que ambos jóvenes dijeran lo que tenían que decir.

- Nos vamos de vacaciones y nos llevaremos a Hinata con nosotros, y no hay nada que nos lo impida.- dijo el rubio al tiempo que Tsunade dejaba caer los papeles.

- ¿Qué?- Tsunade miró a Sasuke y él solo suspiro.

-Creemos que es lo mejor. Hinata ha estado bajo mucha presión, en menos de un mes ha caído en el hospital y creemos que es lo mejor, después de todo, Orochimaru se lo pensara dos veces antes de atacar de nuevo.

Tsunade miró a los dos Shinobi como si de un alien se tratase y suspiró, tomo su taza de té y miró a los jóvenes.

-Okay. ¿Quiénes son ustedes y que han hecho con Naruto y Sasuke?

-¡Oh vamos, vieja! Déjanos ir. Di que vamos de misión o algo así, vamos¿Si?- Naruto sintió una taza en su frente estrellarse con gran fuerza.

-Y ¿Qué pensaban ustedes¿Que diría 'Si, claro, váyanse y déjenme en paz'?

-Perfecto. Entonces regresaremos dentro de una semana.- Naruto jaló a Sasuke y salieron de la oficina dejando a una muy alterada Hokage.

Tsunade miró por la ventana y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. Tal vez no sería tan mala idea. Llamó a Shizune y le pidió que avisara a Neji Hyuuga que saldría en misión con Naruto, Sasuke y Hinata.

* * *

En otro punto del gran mundo, más especifico en la oficina de Pein, líder del Akatsuki, Itachi miraba sin ver claro lo que esa orden ahí escrita intentaba decir.

Pein no esperaba menos de su segundo al mando, su rostro no mostraba ninguna señal de sorpresa pero por dentro sin duda estaba mas que sorprendido.

-Fue idea de Tobi.- dijo Itachi, serio como siempre.

-De quién más sino de él.

Itachi asintió. Salió con dos ideas muy fijas en su mente: La primera, matar a Tobi; la segunda, arreglar su maleta y decirle a los demás de la nueva misión a completar.

Una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en su rostro mientras miraba a Tobi al final del largo pasillo, esta vez disfrutaría mucho de una larga tortura, una larga y gratificante tortura.

* * *

Hinata sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaron al tener contacto con la brisa calida. La arena se pegaba en la planta de sus pies, sentía el agua fría del mar darle la bienvenida; mientras que sus manos sujetaban el vestido para que no se le fuera a mojar mas de la cuenta; sentía una gran alegría de estar ahí.

Al ver el imponente mar se preguntó más de una vez hace cuanto que no lo visitaba. Recordaba que de niña pasaba las vacaciones con sus tíos y Neji en esa playa pero tenía años de no ir, tal vez desde la muerte de su tío, o tal vez más.

Hinata volteó a ver a sus amigos. El grupo que había decidido asistir a tal "misión de suma importancia", o al menos así la había llamado Tsunade-sama. Neji había estado al principio un poco rejego, después de todo, él esperaba una misión difícil casi de rango "S", además; desde que vio a la jounin que los acompañaría soltó un casi imperceptible gruñido.

Naruto y Sasuke fue otro cuento, puesto que ellos lo habían planeado todo y ahora estaban saltando al agua. Bueno, más bien Naruto saltaba en el agua mientras Sasuke sólo lo miraba con su típico seño fruncido.

Pero la sorpresa mayor fue que ni Maito Gai, ni Kakashi los acompañarían. De hecho, la encargada del grupo, era una joven que jamás había visto. No es que Hinata conociera a todos los ninja de la aldea por que, a decir verdad, apenas y conocía a uno que otro, pero esta chica tenia un aire casi macabro… era como si estuviera junto a una bruja o una criatura legendaria que solo esperaría a que volteara para clavarle una estaca en el corazón. El pensar esto no, quería decir que la chica quisiera matarlos, pero si daba esa impresión.

Incluso cuando ella apareció justo detrás de Naruto y Sasuke, los dos brincaron tanto que casi se estampan en el techo, fue algo realmente gracioso y ella tenía esa sonrisa que bien se podría describir como fingida; era alguien muy misteriosa pero con el paso del tiempo Hinata comprendió que así era ella, no era extraña, solo "exótica", o al menos esa es la descripción que ella misma se dio.

Hinata miró a la líder del grupo y vio un brillo casi macabro en sus ojos azules.

-Hinata-chan¿Podrías venir un momento, mientras estos lindos chicos llevan nuestras cosas a la habitación?- Hinata se sintió un poco intrigada y tuvo un escalofrío pero aún así asintió, después de todo era su líder ¿Qué cosa podía hacer?

* * *

Una de las cosas que debía aprender Hinata, tal vez de la manera mas cruel, es que cuando se dice "la cosa ya no puede empeorar", en verdad que empeora. No supo en que momento perdió la movilidad de su cuerpo, sólo se percató de esto cuando comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Por un momento en su mente paso la loca idea de que Ying la iba a violar, pero ella salió del vestidor.

Hinata estaba completamente desnuda y al parecer había entregado su ropa a la raptora. Ying le entregó una bolsa, en donde estaba la gran sorpresa de la tarde: un bikini azul marino, casi morado, que resaltaba muy bien sus formas femeninas. Hinata rogó, chilló y casi imploró por que Ying le devolviera su ropa, pero ella paresia sólo ignorarla.

-Vamos, Hinata-chan, si no quieres salir desnuda, lo mejor será que vistas eso. De todos modos estamos en una playa pública, nadie te tomará importancia. – Ying, sin duda, mentía con todas ganas, ya que su voz sonaba con un deje de burla.

Cuando Hinata salió Ying miró su nueva creación y sonrió con gran satisfacción. Los chicos que estaban cerca casi se infartan y es que Hinata lo que tiene de inocente lo tiene de hermosa. Las chicas sintieron envidia al ver a esa chica de cabello azulado y ojos grises llamando la atención de todos.

* * *

En una playa muy cerca de Konoha, demasiado cerca para el gusto de Itachi, Akatsuki se encontraba instalándose en una casa cerca del mar. Era una casa con todas las comodidades que hubieran podido pedir, pero no sólo eso: se encontraban instalando los ventiladores y sacudiendo las camas. Cualquiera que los hubiera visto sin duda estaría en el suelo riendo a carcajadas.

Y es que ver a Deidara con una pañoleta en la cabeza y delantal no se ve todos los días, y que decir de Kisame, que se encontraba lavando el piso a la manera Cenicienta.

Luego seguian Sasori y Hidan quienes parecían intentar matarse con las miradas mientras sacudían los muebles.

Zetsu y Konan se encontraban afuera arreglando un poco, acomodando unas hamacas y sombrillas para disfrutar de la tarde en la playa. (N/A: Es obvio que Kakuzu no quiso pagar mucama XD)

Pero Itachi sólo se encontraba bajando los víveres, acomodándolos en la alacena y mirando a sus compañeros. Parecía más serio que de costumbre, si es que podía ser más serio.

-Cuando terminemos, podemos ir a la playa.- Tobi apareció lleno de vendas y apenas y se le veía un ojo. Itachi lo miró y sonrió.

-Sólo hasta que termines.- Tobi asintió y se alejó cojeando, mientras Itachi rememoraba la larga tortura que el mismo realizó.

Una sonrisa se apareció en los labios del Uchiha y el aire movió unos papeles que tenía sobre la mesa. Cuando se aproximó a acomodarlos sintió un dulce aroma, un aroma que le recordaba a su chica de ojos grises.

* * *

Hinata fue casi llevada a rastras hasta la mesa en la playa donde se encontraban sus amigos.

Ying no sólo la tuvo que hacer de cargadora para llevar a Hinata hasta la mesa, sino también de guardaespaldas con la bola de mensos que intentaron, en más de una vez, manosear a la joven. Claro que como toda buena kunoichi que son, los dejaron fuera de combate en segundos

-Vaya, Hinata, no creí que tu cuerpo de diva despertara la vida alegre de todos los hombres.- Hinata estaba mas roja que una cereza.

-No sé a lo que te refieres.- Ying soltó un suspiro.

-Mujer, te aseguro que esta noche tocaras el cielo, así como esta noche tendré algo difícil el ver la luna sin cerrar los ojos de placer.

Hinata se quedó un poco intrigada con las palabras de Ying pero no dijo nada más.

Cuando Hinata se presentó ante sus amigos, ellos casi se infartan y Neji estuvo muy tentado a tomar una toalla y envolver a su prima en ella para después llevarla a un convento y ahí encerrarla de por vida.

Por suerte para el sector masculino que se encontraba en esa playa, Ying lo detuvo justo a tiempo.

La tarde pasó tranquila, por así decirlo. Ni Naruto ni Sasuke se separaron en ningún momento de Hinata. Es más, la tenían custodiada como si de una princesa se tratase, más de una vez una ola había zarandeado al rubio por estar admirando a Hinata.

Pero Hinata, a pesar de tener la atención del rubio, de vez en cuando sentía la necesidad de ver así a su senpai. Necesitaba tenerlo cerca y ver que se derritiera por ella, o al menos una mirada no tan fría como las que el le daba.

* * *

Itachi y compañía se encontraban en la terraza del restaurante mirando la playa. Algunos habían ido a nadar pero en la mesa solo se encontraba Hidan e Itachi, Hidan tomaba un gran coco con Ginebra e Itachi una piña colada, tenía un libro entre sus brazos y parecía no prestar atención a nadie.

En cambio, las chicas que pasaban por el lugar si que le prestaban atención y es que ver un mango como él vestido únicamente con una bermuda azul marino y una camiseta sin mangas blanca dejaba a todas con cara de babas. Incluso una chica chocó con una trabe por ir admirando a aquel Adonis que dios le había puesto enfrente para delicia de sus pupilas.

En ningún momento de la mañana Itachi fue a el mar, sólo cuando la luna había puesto las aguas mas agitadas y las olas crecían con cada minuto que pasaba, el se aventuró a salir a caminar por la playa.

No es que odiara la playa, pero tenía malos recuerdos de ese lugar, muy malos y muy amargos a la vez.

Podía sentir la fría arena estar bajo sus pies, la textura suave y húmeda que masajeaba a cada paso.

El agua de vez en cuando mojaba sus pies dejando su rastro de sal, lo cual le daba un brillo espectacular, era como si en cada paso que diera la luna brillara para él, como si a cada paso el mar le diera un dulce beso dejando en claro que estaba a sus pies (N/A: La playa satisface todas las necesidades egocentrístas de Itachi XD él debería amar la playa, nacieron el uno para el otro) el reflejaba toda la soberbia de saberse poseedor de una gran fuerza, de una gran seguridad y sobretodo de una gran sensualidad que mostraba a cada paso.

Cerró los ojos y siguió caminando, la cálida brisa hacía que su playera se pegara más a él, mostrando sus bien formados abdominales, su rostro fino y suave robaba el alineo. Si la luna pudiera convertirse en mujer y poseerlo sin duda ya lo hubiera hecho, era como ver a un dios caminar por la playa.

* * *

Hinata se encontraba sola en la playa, al fin había conseguido algo mas de ropa, aun que era un vestido corto, arriba de la rodilla; casi transparente; era de seda fina y de tirantes, su escote era muy sencillo pero en la espalda era otra cosa, estaba justo tres centímetros arriba de su espalda baja y todo lo demás estaba cubierto sólo por un fino listón del mismo color azul claro que el resto del atuendo.

Sus sandalias hacia media hora que habían sido arrastradas por el mar, pero a decir verdad no le importaba. Suspiró tenuemente y se recostó en la arena, sintiendo como su espalda entraba en contacto con la fina arena de mar.

Cerró los ojos y sólo deseo en ese momento tener a Itachi frente a ella.

* * *

Se dice que cuando los dioses ven con buenos ojos un gran amor, todo el universo conspira a su favor.

Itachi miró a la dulce joven que se encontraba recostada en la arena, cual sirena dormida en la costa. Al reconocerla sintió un revoloteo en el estomago, sonrió y miró a la luna. Sin duda ella se había materializado en su sueño más anhelante.

Se acercó cual cazador a su presa, sus pasos estaban siendo tan livianos que apenas y dejaban rastro. No se escuchaba ni se sentía su presencia, pero el estaba ahí desde la oscuridad de sus pupilas mirando a la bella joven que pronto caería en las redes de su pasión.

* * *

Hinata seguí meditando con los ojos cerrados, por un momento creyó percibir el dulce aroma de su senpai, pero todo quedó en un fino pensamiento creado por su mente. Él no podía estar ahí, mirándola, analizándola y casi desvistiéndola con la mirada. Sentía un calor que se acercaba a ella desde lo mas profundo de su ser y no pudo resistir soltar un gemido al estar bajo tan intensa mirada de deseo.

A los oídos de Itachi ese gemido fue como el cantar de un ángel. Su cuerpo se tensó involuntariamente y se acercó más a la joven. Ya estaba sobre ella y a decir verdad no recordaba hacia cuantos años se había sentido así, tan feliz, tan excitado, tan pleno.

Hinata abrió los ojos esperando ver el firmamento y lo que vio la dejo sin palabras, el estaba sobre ella, justo sobre ella, tenia sus manos a los lados al igual que sus piernas; estaba bajo la prisión de Itachi, todo su cuerpo estaba a escasos centímetros de ella, estaba ahí, y su mirada brillaba como la de un cazador cuando tiene a su victima en sus garras.

Hinata intentó gritar o simplemente decir algo, pero los labios sedientos de Itachi la hicieron callar, su beso no era para nada noble, era unos labios que exigían todo el control, todo de ella su alma su cuerpo pero sobretodo su corazón.

Hinata no pudo menos que permitir la entrada de la dulce lengua de él en su boca, no pudo resistir que un gemido intentara escapar de su boca cuando Itachi paso su fina mano justo sobre su cintura, parecía una muñeca dispuesta a complacer todos los caprichos de ese arrogante joven.

_Pero esta muñeca sentía y tenía deseos ocultos también. Hinata comenzó a quitarle la playera y a sentir en carne propia la piel de él, esos duros pectorales que le robaban el aliento, esa suave espalda que estaba ahora expuesta a la fina luz de la luna._

_Hinata sentía como la respiración de ambos se iba asiendo mas agita, y no supo en que momento Itachi comenzó a desatar su vestido, el se tomaba todo con calma, dominando sus instintos y dando placer, un placer del cual jamás imaginó Hinata ser capaz de sentir._

_Sus gemidos se combinaban creando una dulce melodía de amor; sus cuerpos se acoplaban perfectamente el uno con el otro, su aroma creaba una dulce fragancia que se esparcía en el aire, sus corazones latían al mismo compás creando una conexión que jamás se rompería, que jamás nadie podría romper._

_Itachi abandonó la boca de la chica para comenzar a trazar un camino de besos desde su oreja hasta su cuello, ahí estuvo un rato jugando con la fina piel de la chica, su piel tenia un sabor casi adictivo; tuvo que utilizar todo su autocontrol para no morderlo o dejar una marca en su cuello._

_Hinata curveó su espalda al sentir la dulce boca de Itachi sobre uno de sus pezones, el cual, al contacto con la cálida boca de él, se irguió mostrando su color más rosado que el de costumbre. Hinata se sentía en la gloria y aun más cuando el succionaba de una manera que la hacia desconectarse del mundo._

_Itachi sintió cuando Hinata desabrochó con un poco de torpeza sus bermudas y él mismo la ayudó a desvestirlo casi por completo, ella estaba ahí, sin nada ya bajo de su perfecta anatomía._

_Itachi sonrió y miró a su chica: estaba sonrojada y agitada. Y lo que iba a estar cuando el comenzara a jugar con su hermoso cuerpo de diosa. Recorrió con sus manos dejando un rastro de pasión en todo su pecho, en su abdomen hasta llegar a su ombligo y ahí comenzó a formar círculos con su dedo, bajando cada vez mas, mientras la besaba con mayor pasión. Hinata se sentía nerviosa, sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, pero se aferraba a su conciencia, eso no podía acabar en un desmayo, o no si era un sueño no quería despertar._

_Itachi fue bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a la entrepierna de Hinata, con mucha delicadeza las separo y se colocó entre sus hermosas piernas, con su dedo índice comenzó a explorar la intimidad de Hinata y ella se sentía en el cielo, los gemidos de placer que salían de su boca lo hacían "torturarla" más._

_Hinata sintió como un dedo de su amante se introducía dentro de lo más íntimo de su ser, era una sensación nada desagradable, nueva y hasta cierto punto mágica, aun que una parte de su cerebro le decía que eso estaba mal, que no era correcto sus dulces gemidos borraban todo rastro de razonamiento en su cerebro._

_Hinata sintió cuando Itachi se alejaba un poco su cuerpo y abrió los ojos pero los volvió a cerrar cuando sintió como la boca de él se apoderaba de su intimidad. Las manos de él sujetaban las piernas, que por acto de reflejo, intentó cerrar, puesto que esa parte ni siquiera ella misma la conocía en su totalidad, y el paresia saberla de memoria, puesto que no había segundo que no provocara más placer el sentir su lengua jugar en ese lugar, sus labios succionar, su mano jugar con su clítoris, todo era tan fantástico que la dejaba sin aire._

_Y ahí, por primera vez en su vida, sintió un orgasmo con toda la intensidad que su ser le podría dar. Itachi miró a Hinata y sonrió con suma satisfacción._

_

* * *

_

_Ying se encontraba buscando a Hinata. Hacia tiempo que había desaparecido pero no la encontraba, justo cuando iba a comenzar a gritar su nombre vio a dos personas en la playa, un sonrojo se apoderó sus mejillas y estuvo apunto de desviar la mirada cuando reconoció a los dos jóvenes que se encontraban en la arena demostrando su amor. Cayó al suelo de rodillas de la impresión y casi se infarta._

_Ahora si que estaba en un gran lío. No era que ella fue mirona pero, diablos, estaba Hinata Hyuuga con Itachi Uchiha._

_Ella sabía algo de la relación que mantenían esos dos. Bueno, vamos, si era muy metiche y tras verlos una noche entrenando se había llenado de curiosidad, pero sus pensamientos entraron en conflicto al imaginar que Sasuke o Naruto se acercaran a ese lugar._

_Y como si los dioses la hubieran escuchado, tras ella apareció la figura de Neji Hyuuga. Ying sintió por un momento miedo, pero después suspiró. Total, si Hinata disfrutaba de la noche, ella también lo haría. Sin previo aviso saltó sobre Neji, tirándolo sobre la arena y con una voz que bien asemejaría a un ronroneo de un gatito le susurro._

_-Creo que tenemos algo pendiente, Neji._

_

* * *

_

_Hinata miraba a su amante como si fuera un dios, y es que lo que le había hecho sentir no era para menos que lo mirara así. Estaba casi segura que no se podía sentir mas placer pero que equivocada estaba._

_Itachi comenzó a besarla de nuevo y entre jadeos ella escuchó un "Sabes delicioso" Ella cerró los ojos y sintió la hombría de él en su máxima excitación. Sintió por un momento miedo, pero Itachi la abrazó de una forma posesiva. No realmente tierna, solo posesiva._

_-Yo estoy contigo, y tu dolor es mi dolor y tu placer es mi placer, este camino es para recorrerlo los dos tomados de la mano, mi pequeña princesa._

_Hinata estuvo tentada a decir algo pero él la beso dejándola sin aire y sintió la mano de el entrelazada con la suya propia, así ambos comenzaron a fundirse en uno solo._

_Hinata sintió como él se adentraba en ella, al principio le dolía, era extraño, dolía y se sentía tan bien. Era como estar tocando las estrellas con las manos, se aferró fuerte a la mano de él y cuando Itachi tuvo un poco de dificultad para continuar el camino él la atrajo aun más, y ella sintió como la barrera de su inocencia se rompía de un empujón, una traicionera lágrima rodó por su mejilla mojando la suya y la de Itachi._

_Itachi comenzó a besarla por toda la cara y a susurrarle palabras que se notaba que hasta a él le costaba trabajo hablar, espero unos segundos antes de iniciar su divina danza, sus movimientos eran iguales que su placer era enorme. Ninguno de los dos podía dejar de repetirse el nombre de su amante y cuanto se amaban entre gemidos, aun que realmente la que decía que lo amaba era Hinata, por que Itachi era aun en ese momento un tanto reservado, pero dando placer compensaba la falta de palabras._

_Cuando llegaron al clímax, Hinata se aferró a la espalda de Itachi y el a su vez la tomó de la cintura_ **fundiendo así sus almas, las cuales viajaron al firmamento y se unieron para no ser separadas.**

* * *

Ying se encontraba en la playa sentada mirando la luna y el mar que se expandía hasta fundirse con el cielo, las estrellas brillaban pero las lágrimas no dejaban verlas. La arena no solo estaba mojada por agua salada del mar, sino también por sus lágrimas que poco a poco resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Sus hermosos ojos yacían rojos y sin su brillo habitual, miraba al infinito sin ver nada en realidad, su largo cabello bailaba con el aire, pero ella no lo apreciaba, no había nada que la sacara de ese trance, los pasos temblorosos de Hinata se aproximaron a su compañera de misión.

-Gracias.- no se necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta que Ying había hecho guardia para que nadie la molestara mientras estaba con Itachi.

-Neji te esta buscando, es mejor que regreses al hotel.

Hinata estuvo apunto de decir algo más, pero el aura de tristeza que rodeaba a Ying la hizo sólo asentir y alejarse, mientras que la jounin lloraba en silencio sin mirar las estrellas.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: muajajaja me encantó escribir este capi, y lamento la demora pero se me había descompuesto la compu pero ya ando aquí de nuevo y ahora si aun cuando tenga que ir a un ciber café entregaré mi próximo capi el fin de semana muajaja.**

**Espero que me dejen sus comentarios y que les haga gustado el capi aun que creo que me quedó en algunas partes un tanto complicado, en fin es mi primer lemon y hasta me hizo sonrojar cuando lo escribía y es que esta difícil enserio que barbaras o barbaros los que escriben lemon a mi me dio un trabajo pero aquí esta al fin esos dos juntos, en el siguiente capi veremos que le hizo el malvado de Neji a la linda "muerte", y que pasara entre nuestros personajes, bueno sin mas que decir mas que gracias por su apoyo y en espera de sus reviews (que últimamente no había recibido tantos pero ha de ser por que me tardo en actualizar), solo digo gracias por su apoyo y asta el próximo capi, muajaja.**

**NOTA MALVADA¿QUE HARA SASUKE CUANDO NEJI LE DIGA QUE ESTUVO HACIENDO PARTE DE LA NOCHE HINATA?**


	12. SNOW1

**_Snow_**

* * *

EN LO PROFUNDO, POR DEBAJO DE LA MANTA DE OTRA PERFECTA MARAVILLA  
DONDE TODO ES TAN BLANCO COMO LA NIEVE  
INTIMAMENTE DIVIDIDO POR UN MUNDO TAN INDECISO  
Y DONDE NO HAY A DONDE IR

* * *

Los gritos habían cesado momentos antes, no se escuchaba nada más que las gotas de sangre al chocar con la calida duela, los cuerpos destrozados eran esparcidos por los pasillos dejando un rastro de sangre que difícilmente saldría de aquellas hermosas maderas antiguas.

Ya no había lugar para más lágrimas, ya no había lugar para nada…

Hinata se encontraba abrazando la fría katana que horas antes la había salvado de morir despedazada, ahora se encontraba sudada, cansada y con los nervios de punta, Neji estaba inconsciente en el suelo junto a ella, casi desangrándose y con una fuerte herida en su pierna izquierda.

La sangre brillaba bajo los rayos plateados de la luna y nos suaves pasos se escucharon por el pasillo mientras un silbido alertaba a los guardias que se encontraban en la planta baja.

Hinata se aferro aun mas a su katana mientras ignoraba el dolor de las heridas recibidas, podía escuchar desde su escondite los golpes de la batalla que se desataba en el pasillo, los kunais volaban en todas direcciones, después se escucho el golpe seco, alguien había caído.

Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban en el dojo luchando contra Hanabi y su padre, era una pelea realmente horrible y ella no podía llegar para ayudarlos, que ocurriría si ella moría ahí, escondida como ratón asustado, seguramente la muerte de todos sus amigos seria en vano.

Desenfundo la Katana y activo su "Ojo blanco", comenzó a caminar asía el pasillo dejando caer pocas gotas de sangre, sus brazos tenían rasguños y sus piernas tenían el rastro de la sangre de sus enemigos.

Lo que vio la dejo atónita pero solo sirvió para que ella sostuviera con más fuerza la katana que tenia en sus manos.

- Te estaba esperando- dijo Orochimaru al verla, en el suelo se encontraba Rock Lee y Tenten, ambos inconscientes y con muestras de grandes heridas.

- Estoy lista- Hinata no lo medito solo se arrojo contra él.

* * *

A las afueras de Konoha se encontraban "ellos", el entrar a Konoha seria lo mas difícil de la misión pero debían comenzar sino cuando llegaran a su objetivo lo único que encontrarían seria las cenizas de su preciado tesoro.

El primero en avanzar fue Itachi, mientras que Sasori mostraba sus 100 marionetas, los guardias que había dejado Orochimaru comenzaron a pelear con él, mientras los otros entraban en Konoha.

Dirigiéndose directamente hacia la casa Hyuuga.

* * *

Tsunade se encontraba herida cerca de la casa Hyuuga, la herida no era tan profunda pero no podía ponerse en pie, mientras Jiraiya la defendía de los secuaces de Orochimaru se dio cuenta de la gran cadena de errores que había comenzado al tratar de convencer a Hiashi Hyuuga de lo fuerte que era su hija.

Tsunade se maldijo mentalmente más de una vez, pero solo podía resistir mientras llegaban refuerzos.

* * *

Ying se introdujo a la propiedad Hyuuga, jamás había estado en esos lugares de "tan de ricos", como era su costumbre llamarlos, acababa de regresar de misión cuando se dio cuenta de gran pelea que se llevaba en su aldea.

Entro por una de las ventanas del segundo piso, y podía sentir a la muerte en ese lugar, inspecciono su entorno y cuando abrió la puerta lentamente se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba en el suelo, había un gran charco de sangre.

Sus ojos cambiaron de color al reconocer al herido, se volvieron tan grises y tan brillantes que parecían mercurio puro, sentía todo su cuerpo vibrar por la ira, al ver así a Neji, ante sus ojos, "muerto", le quito la poca cordura que tenia.

* * *

Hinata sintió que alguien pasó a su lado y esta estampo a Orochimaru contra la ventana sacándolo del pasillo, fue solo una ráfaga de viento lo que alcanzo a ver, pero al correr hacia la ventana lo que vio la dejo fría.

- Siempre es mejor luchar en campo abierto contra una víbora no lo crees Hinata- Hinata miro a su amiga.

Orochimaru la tenia sujeta del cuello mientras que le rompía lentamente el brazo derecho, ella solo cerró los ojos, había sido una verdadera tonta al enfrentarse así contra un enemigo como él, pero al menos sabía que no viviría por mucho.

Hinata soltó un grito de impotencia al ver como Orochimaru simplemente arrojaba a Ying al suelo dejándola a merced de sus criaturas, las cuales no dudarían ni un segundo en devorarla.

Hinata salio por la ventana al patio principal, tenia que detener a Orochimaru solo así todas esas criaturas morirían, estaba apunto de atacar, cuando algo la golpeo en el estomago y la dejo sin aire, sus piernas temblaban y no podía sostenerse en pie, miro a su lado y vio a Kabuto.

Kabuto coloco un kunai en su fino cuello dispuesto a matarla, Hinata cerro los ojos y dejo escapar una lagrima, moriría y con eso no solucionaría nada.

Sintió como un liquido calido resbala de su cuello asta sus manos, sentía la calidez de la sangre al derramarse, sentía la calidez de la esperanza al irse de sus manos.

No grito, no dijo nada mas, solo espero a la dulce muerte, ese ángel de largas alas que la llevaría aun lugar mejor, o tal vez solo la llevaría a ser juzgada por su errores.

* * *

_No había sido mucho tiempo después de que ella regresara de sus vacaciones con sus amigos, de hecho esa misma tarde había comenzado todo._

_El camino de regreso a Konoha fue un tanto pesado, Ying no había dicho mas que lo necesario y caminaban a paso lento, mientras que Neji parecía mas molesto de lo normal._

_Al llegar a la puerta de Konoha se les informo a Ying que se presentara ante la Hokage lo antes posible, mientras que los de mas se les esperaba en la casa Hyuuga._

_

* * *

_

Desde que entraron en la mansión sabían que algo andaba mal, algo muy turbio se percibía en el ambiente, Hinata se dirigió al dojo principal donde su padre la esperaba con el consejo, a Naruto y Sasuke se les llevo al Dojo de entrenamiento donde se supone mas tarde hablarían con Hiashi sobre un asunto importante.

_Los sentidos de Neji le advertían la proximidad de un peligro inminente, así que usando sus mejores técnicas se acerco al dojo principal._

_

* * *

_

Hinata abrió la puerta y vio reunidos a todos los del consejo, y en medio de la habitación su padre la esperaba de pie.

_Ella entro con pasos inseguros, al estar frente a su padre, este asintió, en cada una de las tres puertas del dojo cuatro guardias de la familia se habían reunido, para no dejar salir a nadie de ahí._

_- Sabemos que el Akatsuki solicito tus servicios a cargo de salvar Konoha, eso es una ofensa para la familia- a cada palabra de su padre Hinata sentía miedo – si Konoha desea sacar provecho de ti, es mejor que la propia familia lo haga no es así._

_De entre las sombras una figura masculina salio, Orochimaru sonreía con gran placer mientras se acercaba a Hinata._

_- tu padre y yo hemos hablado, el será el nuevo líder de Konoha mientras nosotros dos nos divertimos- la lengua de esa asquerosa serpiente rozó la mejilla de Hinata._

_- Padre… tu me has vendido… - las lagrimas abandonaron sus claros ojos dejando su rastro por sus mejillas._

_- No llores, prometo ser bueno contigo, o al menos la primera vez…_

_Justo cuando Orochimaru iba a tocar a Hinata, una de las puertas del dojo cayo, y entraron Neji, Sasuke y Naruto dispuestos a defender a Hinata quien aun se encontraba en shock._

_Al ver a sus amigos Hinata intento activar su "Ojo blanco" para ayudarlos, pero no lo consiguió._

_- Si, sabemos de tu pequeño detalle, así que he invitado a una amiga- Hinata miro a la joven de pelo rojo y ojos verdes, una neutralizadora._

_Neji tomo a Hinata de la mano y la saco del dojo mientras Naruto y Sasuke se hacían cargo de los demás._

_

* * *

_

Los caminos hacia la salida estaban cerrados y Hinata se sentía una inútil incapaz de pelear, mientras que veía como los amigos de Neji, Rock lee y Tenten se unían a su batalla.

_Tal vez fue el destino que así lo quiso, o tal vez fue simple coincidencia, pero cada Kunai dolía aun más._

_- Si matan a Hinata Akatsuki quemara la aldea, debe estar a salvo- dijo Rock lee mientras Neji la llevaba a la segunda planta de la casa._

_Al llegar al pasillo que los conduciría a su cuarto donde podrían tomar armas, justo ahí en medio del pasillo se encontraba Orochimaru con esa sonrisa tan socarrona._

_- Supongo que si te mato lo lamentara Itachi._

_Una lluvia de kunais con fuego se dirigía hacia Neji y Hinata, no había escapatoria, morirían quemados._

_Pero una cortina de chacra los cubrió, en las manos de Hinata apareció la espada que años antes recibiera de Itachi, pudo activar su línea de sangre su "Ojo blanco", podía pelear contra Orochimaru._

_Mas sus energías desaparecieron y cayo al suelo, tan débil, tan indefensa como en un principio, Neji la tomo la cubrió con su cuerpo y la llevó asta un pasillo donde la protegería aun a costa de su propia vida._

* * *

Cuando Hinata abrió los ojos no sintió la muerte, la sangre no era suya, Ying tenia sujeta con su mano desnuda el filoso Kunai de Kabuto, lo miraba con seriedad y paresia no sentir el dolor de su brazo roto.

- Hinata yo me encargare de este, tú simplemente mantente viva asta que lleguen los refuerzos.

- ¿Crees que con un brazo roto podrás vencerme, que ingenua? - Ying sonrío

- No lo creo, lo sé.

Hinata esquivaba los ataque de Orochimaru y trataba de escapar, no podía ganarle, y estaba demasiado débil aun cuando podía activar su "Ojo blanco" no podía pelear a la par contra él.

Hinata cayó al suelo, ya sin fuerzas, estaba demasiado herida y Orochimaru sostenía su espada en su cuello, moriría, no había duda, lo único que lamentaba era no volver a ver a Itachi.

Pero sus ojos le mostraron su mayor deseo, Orochimaru solo tuvo tiempo para esquivar el golpe, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan y Deidara se encontraban en el patio principal de la casa Hyuuga dispuestos a matar a aquel que se les cruzara en su camino.

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: lamento demasiado la demora, pero es que la inspiracion se fue de viaje, prometo no demorar esta vez, y les agradesco a todos los que me han leido, gracias ya estamos cerca del final, muajaja.

cuidense sayonara.

les pido que hagan una pequeña oracion para que me vaya bien en mi examen para la universidad, por fis si, bueno ahora si ya no los molesto, solo pido que me deseen suerte.


	13. MANCHA DE SANGRE

MANCHA DE SANGRE

_Seis meses atrás…_

_Sasuke se arrastraba sobre pasto mojado, su brazo derecho estaba destrozado y sus piernas no respondían, el tenia en su cuello una herida que amenazaba con desangrarlo rápidamente, se giro sobre si mismo y quedo viendo el cielo mientras las estrella brillaban el sentía su propio cuerpo morir._

_Unos ojos curiosos veían al menor de los Uchihas morir bajo el cielo, con un sigilo indescriptible este se acerco y comenzó a curar sus heridas con un poco de chacra, Sasuke sentía las fuerzas renovadas y al mirar a aquella persona se sorprendió al encontrar a Kabuto un aliado de Orochimaru._

_Cuando Kabuto dejo de curar sus heridas Orochimaru se acerco al joven Uchiha y lo mordió en el cuello implantando un poco de si mismo, si algún día se daba la oportunidad no la desperdiciaría, el mejor cuerpo del clan Uchiha le pertenecería._

_Sasuke cerro los ojos y olvido todo lo relacionado con esa noche, cuando despertó en el hospital de Konoha solo el sabor amargo de la sangre y la furia de haber sido derrotado de nuevo por su hermano eran las únicas emociones que lo acompañaron desde ese momento._

* * *

Takuto miraba a su presa mientras se escuchaba los kunais volar de un lado a otro, sabia que la ultima poseedora de la "maldición", estaba a su merced, al ver esos ojos grises casi como el mercurio su excitación por el tesoro encontrado lo cegó por un segundo.

El segundo exacto para que Ying sacara con su brazo izquierdo una espada corta la arrojara al cielo, Takuto comenzó a reírse pero al sentir el frío acero atravesar desde el centro de su cabeza hacia su corazón la risa desapareció salpicando el blanco rostro de Ying con su repugnante sangre.

Ying miro hacia donde se encontraba Hinata y se levanto con mucho esfuerzo, su brazo en verdad dolía, incluso podía jurar que se desprendería con el menor de los movimientos, pero no importaba seguro cuando todo acabara podría ir a buscar a Neji al otro mundo.

* * *

Itachi miraba a su oponente centímetro a centímetro, midiéndolo esperando al primer movimiento, no es que el no quisiera darlo, era solamente que sabia que si atacaba descaradamente a Orochimaru metería en problemas a Hinata.

También estaba por otro lado la neutralizadora, podía sentir las limitantes de sus técnicas al tener a una chica con esa habilidad cerca.

Itachi poseía los tres círculos de protección, un dije que su madre le había dado de niño y siempre tenia consigo, el cual tenia la habilidad de protegerlo de los neutralizadores, podía usar su Sharingan sin restricción alguna, mientras que Hinata tenia la espada, al ver ese panorama Itachi sonrío aun mas mientras sus manos tomaban bajo su capa negra unos cuantos Kunais listos para matar.

Orochimaru torció una sonrisa casi espeluznante y se levanto con un poco de dificultad, miro a Itachi y de su boca saco una gran espada, estaba listo para pelear contra Itachi.

Hinata se sentía por un momento aliviada de ver ahí a Itachi pero la alegría le duro muy poco al sentir una espada incrustarse por la espalda a la altura de su estomago, al sentir como el frío acero giraba para hacer aun mas daño Hinata cerro los ojos la espada que años atrás le hubiera regalado aquel desconocido brillaba bajo la luna y su ojo blanco se activo.

* * *

Ying corrió lo mas rápido que pudo y golpeo a la pelirroja que había atacado por la espalda a Hinata mientras los Akatsukis luchaban contra Orochimaru y contra los pocos ninjas rebeldes que quedaban en las cercanías.

* * *

Itachi al ver que Hinata había podido activar la espada y ahora poseía su Ojo blanco sonrío sinceramente mientras volví a ocuparse de Orochimaru ahora con la certeza de que esa niña de inocente mirada era en verdad alguien que valía la pena proteger.

La neutralizadora al ver los ojos de Hinata se sorprendió se suponía que su habilidad no podía activarse, por que entonces tenia esos ojos.

El quedarse analizando la situación no le duro mucho puesto que las dos chicas a pesar de estar heridas la atacaron feroz mente.

Ying había olvidado el dolor de su brazo y mostraba una sonrisa sádica, su "maldición"

se había activado.

Hinata por su parte se sentía tan fuerte tan segura que cada golpe que daba abria una nueva herida en esa neutralizadora.

La sangre salpicaba y mas que una pelea parecía dos felinos destrozando a su presa.

La Neutralizadora con sus ultimas fuerzas realizo su ultima misión, trato de Huir alejándose de Orochimaru a sabiendas que esas dos Ninjas de Konoha la seguían.

* * *

Zetsu, Hidan y Kisame se encargaban de los espectros de Orochimaru, esas criaturas nacidas de sus horripilantes experimentos.

Mientras que Deidara se encargaba de ayudar de cierta manera a Jiraiya, aun cuando a este ultimo no le hacia nada de gracia su intervención.

* * *

Por otro lado los golpes de las espadas producían un sonido casi hipnotizante, era una pelea a muerte y cada uno se movía calculando el movimiento del otro.

Itachi era un jaguar negro con ojos rojos, cada músculo de su cuerpo se movía con una sensualidad innata, tenia bien controlada la situación y sabia conocía el terreno, cada paso era como ver a un felino moverse, con todo el sigilo necesario pero con la elegancia de los mas fuertes.

Por otro lado Orochimaru parecía una serpiente al moverse, un siseo de su lengua mostraba el veneno de sus técnicas y sin embargo mostraba una majestuosa calma al caminar.

Orochimaru se sabia derrotado, sabia que no había mas que hacer, pero tenia un as bajo la manga una carta que sin duda destruiría a su mas "querido" rival, a Itachi, y se encargaría de destruirlo para siempre.

Cuando el golpe fatal fue recibido por Orochimaru Itachi comprendió que algo muy malo estaba apunto de ocurrir y se maldijo así mismo, cerro los ojos y lamento no haberse despedido de Hinata.

* * *

Sasuke se encontraba tratando de recuperar el aliento en la entrada del Dojo principal de la casa Hyuga, mientras el cuerpo inconsciente de Hiashi y de Hanabi estaban siendo atados por Naruto quien estaba en las mismas condiciones que el joven Uchiha.

Se pregunto como estaría Hinata pero se sentía tan cansado que cerro los ojos, solo un minuto para recuperarse y después la buscaría.

En eso estaba cuando un fuerte piquete en su cuello hizo que se retorciera de dolor ante los ojos del rubio hiperactivo.

Naruto trato de acercarse a su amigo pero lo único que consiguió fue que Sasuke lo dejara inconsciente de un golpe.

Sasuke tenia su Sharingan activado mientras que en una parte de su cuerpo aparecían pequeñas manchas que asemejaban a llamas, su rostro antes sereno mostraba una sed de sangre.

Salio corriendo en busca de su victima, sentía la fuerza recorrer cada una de sus células y también sentía la rabia expandirse por su cuerpo, los recuerdos dolorosos regresaban como si una película de miedo se tratase.

Cuando llego al jardín central de la casa Huyga ahí lo vio, parado solo en medio de las flores lilas que Hinata cuidaba con tanto esmero, Itachi se mostraba calmado como siempre, sus ojos tenían esa mirada seria y superior que tanto molestaba a Sasuke y su ropa estaba intacta a pesar de la gran pelea que había tenido con Orochimaru.

Sasuke por otra parte, tenia varios rasguños que apenas y se notaban todo gracias a esas manchas negras que ahora se expandían por todo su cuerpo, su ropa estaba rota en varias partes y manchada de sangre su rostro tenia varias gotas de sudor sin duda por el esfuerzo de la pelea.

- Ahora si morirás maldito.

Itachi miro a su hermano reconocía el sello que le habían puesto y sabia las consecuencias de este, no había mas que hacer, Kisame miro con pena a Itachi y este se despidió del que fuera su compañero de misiones, después de un rápido movimiento salio de la casa Hyuga dirigiéndose al bosque seguido muy de cerca por Sasuke.

* * *

Hinata y Ying estaban tiradas en el suelo tomando aire, las peleas habían cesado y sabían que pronto volvería la calma después de la tormenta, pero Hinata tenia un mal presentimiento se levanto y miro a su amiga quien tenia los ojos cerrados y parecía dormida.

- Crees que Neji me perdone Hinata se sorprendió por las palabras de su amiga.

- ¿Por que preguntas eso?

-. Porque el cedió cuenta de que estoy maldita y se enojo, yo no entiendo a los hombres solo por esa pequeñes se enojo y me mando al diablo.

Ying de un salto se puso de pie.

- Que culpa tengo yo de no poder controlar mis instintos asesinos.

Hinata soltó una pequeña risita sin duda Ying tenia la actitud de una niña algunas veces.

Neji es un misterio pero si hablas con el seguro lo entenderá.

- Pero para eso será necesario un medium…

- Claro que no, solo estaba inconsciente cuando lo deje en la mansión dudo que haga muerto por esas heridas además el es muy fuerte y a tenido peores momento…

Cuando Hinata se dio cuenta Ying ya había desaparecido seguro había ido a ver a Neji ignorando sus propias heridas.

Hinata se levanto y camino un poco mas calmada rumbo a la que fuera dias antes la casa principal Hyuga.

* * *

Cuando llego vio todo en relativa calma había heridos y gente atendiendo heridos pero no vio por ningún lugar a Itachi, cuando llego a su jardín vio a Kisame y Deidara peleando como solían hacerlo, se acerco a ellos y Kisame la miro con pesar, eso hizo que el corazón de Hinata diera un vuelco, salio corriendo sin decir mas, tenia que encontrar a Itachi.

* * *

El primero en atacar fue Sasuke quien apenas y pudo rozar a Itachi sin causarle mayor daño, esto solo incremento la furia de Sasuke pero Itachi miraba a su hermano con una mezcla de sentimientos entre ellos la compasión.

Itachi sabia que el sello era producto de Orochimaru y que este incrementaba la fuerza de su victima, la incrementaba tanto que lo mataba de cansancio, la única manera de liberarlo era que matara a aquella persona que producía su ira y en este caso era el mismo Itachi.

Itachi miro a su hermano, de todo lo que había vivido en su vida solo se arrepentía de una cosa y eso era saber que moriría y no se había despedido de Hinata.

Las nubes de tormenta comenzaron a cubrir el cielo azulado, la luz fue desapareciendo y en la oscuridad del bosque y de su corazón propio Sasuke enterró en el estomago de su hermano un Kunai.

Las manchas de cuerpo de Sasuke desaparecieron aun cuando ninguno de los dos lo percibió por la falta de luz, de los ojos de Sasuke las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

Si eso era lo que mas había deseado en su vida por que ahora lloraba, por que sentía ese vacío en su corazón, por que sabia que había roto algo irreparable y que su vida ahora jamás vería la luz del sol.

Por otro lado Itachi se trago el dolor miro a su hermano y coloco sus dos dedos sobre el protector de Konoha que su pequeño hermano llevaba con tanto orgullo en la frente, manchando este con su sangre y dejando sus huellas en el.

- Lo lamento hermano no abra próxima vez.

Itachi se separo de su hermano y su sangre comenzaba a caer al suelo, esa herida era profunda y lo mataría sin duda en un par de minutos, mientras Sasuke se dejaba hacer de rodillas al piso.

Algunas veces tardamos en darnos cuenta que lo que en verdad deseamos no es realmente lo que nos hará feliz.

Itachi se alejo caminando pausadamente mientras sus pisadas eran borradas con la lluvia y Sasuke lo miraba alejarse, mientras sabia que el rastro de sangre que dejaba a sus espaldas tardaría mas en ser borradas que sus propias pisadas

* * *

Itachi caminaba bajo la lluvia mientras el dolor de la herida le dolía a cada paso, miro la luna, era extraño que a pesar de llover a cantaros pudiera ver la luna sobre su cabeza, esa hermosa luna que le recordaba los ojos grisáceos de la única persona que en verdad amaba, la única persona que extrañaría y que se arrepentía al saber que no volvería a verla

* * *

Hinata corrió lo mas rápido que sus piernas le dieron, pero apesar de todo no encontró el rastro de Itachi, solo le quedaba una promesa rota y el corazón destrozado, sabia que jamás lo volvería a ver, lo sabia por que las manos de Sasuke estaban manchadas con su sangre.

Al final al ver ese espectáculo su cuerpo sintió el cansancio que había acumulado a lo largo de esa noche, su cuerpo callo y sus ojos se cerraron mientras las lagrimas caían al suelo sobre la sangre de Itachi.

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Pero que mala soy al dejarlo ahí verdad, pero no se preocupen este no es el final, espero que les haga gustado y me disculpo por la demora okis nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

Sazonara y gracias por sus reviews espero que me lleguen en este capi aun mas.


	14. TIEMPO

Notas de la autora: una disculpa juraba y perjuraba que ya había publicado el final de esta historia pero me di cuenta que no fue así, les pido disculpas.

Por cierto en mi fanfic, Sasori no es una marioneta.

* * *

_TIEMPO..._

* * *

Las noches habían sido largas, frías y sin magia, no había momento de paz en su alma, no había nada solo el vació, la oscuridad y la pena.

Konoha se había mantenido prospera los últimos dos años, las cosas habían mejorado para la gente, su aldea era la mas solicitada para misiones, los ninjas se habían graduado esa misma tarde y ella pronto tendría que encargarse de un grupo para verificar sus conocimientos.

La primavera estaba en su apogeo, las flores de sakura estaban adornando los árboles y asta parecía que la gente sonreía más que nunca.

Pero ella se sentía sola y vacía.

Tras la fatídica noche que paso cuando Sasuke mato a Itachi ella se encerró en la autocompasión y no hacia nada, no comía, no dormía, no hacia nada.

Asta que llego Ying, si, la siempre metiche amiga chismosa que no podía arreglar su vida pero se me tía en la de los demás.

La tomo del brazo y la saco arrastras de su cuarto, la arrastro por toda la casa Hyuuga ante la mirada atónita de los sirvientes, nadie se metió pues sabían de lo que era capaz esa chica.

Tras sacarla de la casa Hyuuga la llevo asta su departamento, mientras la gente murmuraba, pero nada de eso les importaba a ninguna de las dos, Ying atravesó casi toda Konoha asta llevar a su amiga a su nueva casa, ahí la jalo asta el baño y la metió en la tina aun con ropa puesta.

Una vez ahí, Hinata pensó que su amiga solo la dejaría asta que le dieran ganas de bañarse, pero contrario a eso, Ying la hundió en la tina, tras los primeros segundos Hinata comenzó a sentir desesperación, ¿acaso su amiga planeaba matarla?

Ying mantuvo a Hinata en el agua asta que la Hyuuga le dio un golpe que la saco volando.

- Lo ves, aun no estas muerta, aun estas viva y quieres seguir estándolo, si estas viva, necesitas respirar…

Hinata vio las lágrimas de su amiga y por fin dejo escapar todo su dolor, sin duda su llanto se podía escuchar asta el centro de Konoha pero ya no le importaba, solo quería desahogarse, quería que todo el dolor se desvaneciera con el agua.

Ying miro con lastima a su amiga y después la ayudo a desvestirse, la baño como si fuera su hija y la arropo, le dio su propio cuarto, pues Hinata no tenia deseos de volver jamás a su antigua mansión.

* * *

Y así había sido, ambas formaban parte de una elite especial, Tsunade- sama entendió que Hinata jamás perdonaría a Sasuke.

Las cosas se volvían cada vez más tristes para esas dos jóvenes, pero ambas se entendían en su dolor.

Hinata jamás le pregunto el por que Neji se había enojado con Ying, y la chica jamás había querido contar nada sobre ese asunto, solo sabia que Neji pedía estar lo mas alejado de la chica.

Suspiro por décima vez mientras veía una flor caer al suelo, sintió que alguien se acercaba y volteo, ahí estaba su amiga Ying cargando dos botellas de sake.

- Vamos Hinata, esta noche hay que festejar por que mañana moriremos.

Hinata sonrió, había tantas cosas locas que decía Ying que no le tomo atención, simplemente se dejo llevar asta un bar. Cercano y amabas tomaron asta casi perder el conocimiento.

- Hinata no sientes nostalgia…

- ¿Por qué debería sentirla?- dijo tratando de que su lengua no se le trabara.

- A parir de mañana no volveremos a la villa, moriremos y seremos solo dos nombres escritos en una piedra de mal gusto.

- Vamos el monumento a los caídos no es una piedra de mal gusto- Hinata comenzó a reír producto del alcohol.

- Para mí si lo es, después de todo no esta el nombre de mis padres escrito ahí, no hay nada…

Ying se levanto y aun tambaleándose jalo a Hinata, quien parecía más su muñeca que su amiga.

La gente murmuraba acerca de esa relación, pues muchos pensaban que Ying solo se había aprovechado de la heredera para pagar sus deudas.

La verdad es que Hinata había dejado todo lo que respectara al clan Hyuuga en manos de Neji y así se había librado de volver a poner un pie en esa casa.

Neji no la había vuelto a buscar tras su pelea, al tratar de ayudar a Ying a hablar con su primo los tres acabaron peleados, claro que Ying la había perdonado casi de inmediato.

Al llegar a la casa Hinata se dejo caer sobre la alfombra del recibidor, no tenia ganas de dar un paso mas, se sentía fatal, no volvería a tomar de esa manera.

Entendía que Ying la había emborrachado para que al día siguiente no sintiera ni los pies, así olvidaría su otro dolor… claro al día siguiente se cumplirían tres años de la muerte de Itachi.

Hinata trato de levantarse pero Ying la jalo al suelo.

- Hinata lamento decirte que mañana tendré que matare…

Hinata miro extrañada a su amiga, era la décima vez que decía algo así en ese día, acaso en verdad hablaba en serio.

- La Tsunade nos ha mandado a una misión muy difícil, tal ves una de las dos no regrese o tal vez ninguna de las dos regrese, pero quiero que sepas que yo te quiero como mi hermana, como la familia que nunca tuve.

Antes de que Hinata preguntara algo más, Ying le arrojo un pergamino con las instrucciones para la misión, Hinata sintió que las lágrimas caían de sus ojos y decidió no seguir a Ying, la dejaría dormir tranquila, mañana seria otro día.

* * *

Ying y Hinata salieron al medio día, su misión consistía en llevar un paquete asta el país del fuego, la misión era de clase "A" y por lo que se rumoraba era la cuarta ocasion que alguien intentaba llevarla a cabo, todos habían muerto.

Hinata miraba a su amiga, sentía la resaca y pensaba que sin duda era un suicidio hacer la misión en esas condiciones, sin duda Ying no había mentido, la iba a matar.

El correr hizo que se quemara el alcohol de su sangre y Hinata se fue sintiendo mas ligera, llegaron en tres días a la frontera de la nación del fuego, era una ciudad pequeña, muy rural y no había nada más que arena en las cercanías, es mas ni siquiera parecía un lugar peligroso.

Ying había estado callada casi todo el camino asta que le indico a Hinata que siguieran adelante, ese pueblo no le daba buena espina, seguro habían equivocado el camino.

- Algo me estas ocultando verdad Ying.

Ying miro a Hinata y le sonrió, para después arrojarle un Kunai.

- Yo no estoy ocultando nada, te dije que desde hace tres días tú ya estabas muerta.

- ¿Que estas tratando de hacer?- Hinata sentía temor, no quería luchar contra su amiga.

- es cierto, el cuerpo de las dos fue encontrado ayer, estamos oficialmente muertas y nada ni nadie lo cambiara, espero que tu primo terco y testarudo llore al menos por mi.

- Basta de bromas, que se supone que ocurre.

Ying aprovechando las dudas de Hinata la golpeo en el estomago asta sacarle el aire, Hinata estaba en el suelo y veía a su amiga hacerle una seña de despedida, por un momento se sintió perdida de nuevo, acaso no podía confiar en nadie nunca.

* * *

Cuando Hinata recobro el conocimiento, estaba sobre una cama muy suave, las sabanas sin duda eran de seda y podía sentir la calidez del sol entrando por la ventan, el aire fresco inundaba el lugar, cuando abrió los ojos vio una magnifica recamara.

Toda estaba pintada de blanco con adornos lilas, el piso tenía una estupenda alfombra blanca, se preguntaba donde estaría, pero no podía ser malo pues no estaba atada y no tenía signos de lesiones.

La puerta se abrió y tres señoritas vestidas de sirvientas entraron a su cuarto, no le dijeron anda aun cuando ella preguntaba o simplemente les hablaba.

La vistieron un hermoso vestido blanco con adornos azules como su cabello, la perfumaron y arreglaron, después la condujeron a un cuarto que parecí mas una biblioteca.

Hinata estaba parada, las paredes estaban cubiertas con madera fina que dejaba un olor casi hipnotizarte, la vista por la ventana era magnifica, parecía la vista asía el paraíso, los jardines cubiertos de flores de todos colores incluso había pequeños animalitos saltando entre los árboles.

Cuando abrió las ventanas se encontró con una hermosa mansión, aun más grande que su propia casa, los pájaros cantaban alegremente y ella se sentía como una princesa en un cuento de hadas.

La puerta del estudio se abrió y dejo ver a Ying, entrando con una bandeja de té.

- Mira que linda te ves, en verdad pareces mi hermana- Hinata no sabia que decir.

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- Muertas, llegamos al paraiso después de que el dios de los muertos dijera que eras muy buenas y así es como llegamos aquí.

Hinata miro interrogante a su amiga y Ying suspiro, dejo las cosas sobre una pequeña mesita de la sala y se dirigió a Hinata.

- Yo no soy originaria de la nación del fuego, esta es mi casa, mi hermana y mi madre no están de momento pero regresaran esta noche, yo te traje aquí por que tenía un regalo que darte, una nueva vida como mi hermana, pero sobre todo, regresarte una parte de ti.

Hinata vio como la puerta de la habitación se abría y entra Itachi, fue asta ese momento en creyó que en verdad estaba en el cielo, estaba tan sorprendida que no se dio cuenta cuando Ying salio del cuarto y los dejo solos.

Itachi camino asía Hinata y ella solo sonrió aun cuando las lagrimas rodaban por sus ojos, el la beso y ambos se dejaron llevar.

* * *

Ying estaba recargada en la puerta del estudio y suspiro, tal vez no había sido su idea mas brillante pero al menos había juntado a esos dos, camino por los pasillos asta llegar al jardín donde se encontraba Deidara y Sasori, cada uno ocupado en lo suyo, ella sonrió y pensar que ahora su casa se había convertido en la fortaleza de Akatsuki le hizo sonreír mas ante la ironía del asunto.

Ying se acerco a Sasori y comenzó a besar el cuello del maestro de las marionetas, el solo sonrió con un poco de picardía mientras Deidara pensaba "búsquense un hotel".

En verdad Neji Hyuuga no sabía lo que se había perdido.

* * *

Cosa que no sabia nadie era que Itachi en verdad estuvo apunto de morir, pero si no mataban a ambos al mismo tiempo no podrían matarlos, no morirían, así que ella solo busco contactarse con Akatsuki para ver sus suposiciones eran ciertas, los encontró, les ofreció ayuda y ahí estaban ahora, tres años después al fin juntos.

Las cosas en verdad pueden mejorar con el tiempo ¿no?

* * *

Los ritos funerarios fueron cortos y el día estaba gris, una densa neblina casi mágica había cubierto Konoha y las personas comenzaban a retirarse del lugar.

Neji suspiro mientras veía la tumba de su prima, justo al lado de su compañera de misiones, las extrañaría, pero tenia que seguir adelante.

Sasuke y Naruto no estaban mejor que el, el menor de los Uchihas o mejor dicho el último Uchiha se lamentaba el nunca haberle pedido una disculpa a Hinata, mientras que Naruto dejaba correr sus lagrimas sin dejar escapar un solo sollozo.

Sin duda la aldea no seria la misma sin Hinata, Neji miro a Shikamaru quien esta vez se mostraba sereno, como si la muerte de Hinata no le afectara.

Neji se alejo del lugar, tenia que descansar y meditar, la vide debería seguir.

Shikamaru miraba el espectáculo como si una novela barata se tratara, no podía creer que nadie se diera cuenta de la terrible farsa, acaso no podían ver mas allá de esa singular fachada, las primeras gotas de lluvia caían sobre sus hombros, sonrió con ironía, no volvería a ver a Hinata pero deseaba de todo corazón que fuera feliz, estuviera donde estuviera.

* * *

Con el paso del tiempo, Sasuke se caso, no con Sakura como todos esperaban, sino con una chica de que conoció en una misión.

Naruto llego hacer Hokage, y poco después de la boda de Sasuke el contrajo nupcias con Sakura, aun que su matrimonio no fue precisamente miel sobre hojuelas, la peli rosa termino desertando de la villa y no se supo mas sobre ella, dejando a Naruto con su pequeña hija de nombre Hinata.

Hinata tuvo tres hijos, dos niños y una niña, su vida no paso con contratiempos se sentía feliz y en verdad pensó en un momento que estaba en el paraíso.

Mientras que Ying tuvo un niño, el cual estaba mas que fascinado con la pequeña Kei, Hija de Hinata e Itachi.

Al parecer todos siempre obtenemos lo que nos merecemos ni más ni menos.

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: esta es la historia que mas me ha gustado escribir, siempre desde que comense fue mi faborita, y la verdad el final iba a ser el capitulo anterior, Hinata no se iba a poder perdonar jamas que Itachi haga muerto y todo iba a ser triste y sin esperanza, pero no claro que no por que odio los finales tristes, asiq ue aqui esta el ultimo capi, en verdad me gusto mucho y disfrute mucho escribir para ustedes esta magnifica historia (por que en verdad creo que ha sido mi mayor logro asta el momento en ).

cuidense y pronto volvere a escribir alguna de las historias que tengo pendiente y una nueva.

cuidense y les mando muchos abrasos besos y mucho exito en todas las cosas que hagan, gracias por leerme.

Sayonara. Atte: Taia Himura


End file.
